Return of the Dark Knight
by Crowfeast
Summary: Challenge based on Naruhina 123 and Jay 3000. Naruto is an abused student at Kuoh who was left for dead by Rias but he will soon show everyone the power of the strongest being to ever exist as a member of Sona's Peerage. NarutoxHarem Rias Peerage Bashing (except Gasper).
1. Heartbroken and Recruitment

**I do not own this story or the characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction. I'm writing something that is similar to Orphan Devil and Kurama's Heir but I'm doing it in a different format. Shout out to Smarcelsmail who helped me with this story idea and also to Jay3000 and Naruhina 123 for letting me use their challenge for this story. This is going to be Naruto Harem but it will be only members of Sona's peerage along with the girls I add for the final Pawn piece and his future peerage. This is a strict harem story and he will start out strong enough to face off against mid-class to high-class opponents early on but soon he will be one of the strongest in the universe so keep this in mind. Also his parentage might seem obvious but keep an open mind about them. Okay lets get this first chapter started.**

 **Chapter 1: Heartbroken and Recruitment**

My alarm blared to life waking me from my restless sleep leading me throw it into the wall. Rolling out of bed I took a look around my apartment and saw my drawer where my uniform was laying on and my desk where my book bag was sitting. I jumped into my bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into the school uniform. It was a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it and a pair of blue pants along with black sneakers. My blond hair was spiked up and my blue eyes were shining like the ocean. I had a tan complexion so I looked more like an American then an Asian even though I'm one hundred percent Asian descendant.

After eating my breakfast I looked at my picture hanging on the wall with the kids from the orphanage I grew up in. Next to me were many of the kids that grew up in the orphanage but some of them were moved to a branch in England so I never saw them after that. Next to me on my right was a blue hair girl with golden eyes and a blank look on her face. Her name was Xenovia and she was my best friend growing up. She always said God had great plans for us but never knew what they were but she always said it was just his way of testing if our faith is strong enough to understand his plan in the end. Honestly I believed in God to a degree but I'm still waiting to feel his amazing love that the nun running the orphanage preached to us about.

A few weeks past she and some of the others left the nun that was running the orphanage her name was Griselda and she was in charge of us. She informed us they were chosen by the church to participate in a specific program but never told us what it was. But I respected her too much to ask her any stupid questions about it really. However, before Xenovia left I gave her a heart necklace with me having the key to it. So the only way to open the locket is for us to meet each other again and we promised each other we would.

She told me she would wait for me no matter how long it was and no matter what happens we would still be best friends till the end.

After looking at the picture I turned to my door and walked out of my apartment after locking the door. I lived in a pretty nice place nothing fancy really but it was cheap and clean so who was I to complain. Luckily I got a part time job in town serving as a waiter and I was very popular at the restaurant so I tend to have a lot of tips to cover my apartment rent and food costs. Honestly I would never tell anyone I know at school where I worked but I wasn't exactly embarrassed by it but it was something the school didn't need to add to my harsh life. In my school I'm considered lower than shit and that was saying something considering there was a group of perverts on campus that people preferred over me even though they peek on girls changing.

This all started after I tried to make friends with these three girls from the Occult Research Club and was treated as shit for it. All the girls pretty much said I was an orphaned loser and I shouldn't bother them about being their boyfriends. Honestly I didn't even want to be that it would have been nice but still. As soon as that incident happened they started spreading rumors around campus I was sexually harassing them and was a sex deviant. From that point on I was the hatred of most of the female students and all of the male students.

One time I was walking by the kendo club during practice while those three idiots were peeking. They were caught but they soon shifted the blame on me and I was beaten badly by the girls with their kendo sticks. The three idiots still got there beating but I was just walking by and I was beaten for it. Soon in class I was harassed by the students to the point where they would steal my stuff and screw up my test and homework just for their own sick amusement. I could see the Rias and her two friends were getting a kick out of this and all I wanted to do now was die.

Arriving on campus I took a deep breath and started heading toward my homeroom in hopes of avoiding problems today. However I was soon met with the whispers of my fellow students,

"Look its him."

"God why can't he get the hint and get lost."

"Man even those three are better than him. We know their losers but he has to harass everyone."

"Maybe we should get him after class so he gets the message."

I turned to the main building and walked through the entrance and headed up to my class. Arriving in class I saw nobody else was here yet so I sat at the front of the class in front of the teacher's desk and waited for class to start. Honestly they didn't bother me if I was in front of teacher knowing they wouldn't take any of this bullying I was suffering. But sometimes they would pass me when Rias and her friends were nearby like I wasn't even there.

Luckily I only have two more years of this bullshit and then I'm out of here. Even with them messing with my work I still was one of the top students in the academy and I was being interviewed by some of the best colleges in the country right now. Hopefully things will turn around once I get to college.

Students started pouring into the classroom and before any of them could start bothering me a blond hair prince like boy sat down next to me and gave me a charming smile. This was Kiba and he was a member of Rias's club but for some reason he was the only one that never bothered me personally. I didn't understand this but I later found out he was secretly sending his fan girls after me by making up rumors that I was bothering him and his club. I thought he was an okay guy but after finding out about that I now knew everyone in that club were assholes.

He sat next to me for some reason but I never let my guard down around him and made sure to keep an eye on him at all times. The teacher walked into the room and soon the bell followed afterwards. It was a blond teacher with bright blue eyes and a flawless complexion. She wore a top that revealed a lot of her cleavage much to the joy of most of the male students. She had on a short skirt barely reaching down to her knees. She was our English teacher Irina Jelavic( **She can teach in this story** **J** **)** and she was one of the only teachers in the whole school that had my back no matter what.

When she first heard the rumors she was skeptical so she asked me to honestly answer if I really was like that. When I said no she believed me because I was not the kind of person who would lie to her. I asked how she figured that she just winked at me and told me she was sure about this.

"Now class lets get started, first everyone turn in your homework for this week." Thus began another long day of harassment from the students and being mistreated by them as well.

 **After Classes**

My last class for the day and I was done now. But I had something I had to do first so I packed my things and started heading out of the classroom. Before I could exit the room though I ran into three idiots I was hoping to avoid today. One was shaved head kid with big ears, another black hair boy with glasses, and brown hair and eye boy next to them. These in order were Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei and they were the perverted trio on campus. Matsuda was a perverted lolicon, Motohama was an idiot that could tell you a girls three sizes, and Issei was a breast-loving idiot.

Out of everyone on campus they were the most likely person to harass me because they were viewed as better than me so by default they are seen beating me up they are considered popular thus leading them to their own harems. However, this was their idea but honestly it would never happen and I kicked their asses after every time they picked a fight with me. I already have an extensive study in martial arts and using swords of different kinds so this was nothing compared to my teacher Griselda.

First Issei approached me from my right and then his two friends came at me from my left. They surrounded me in the hallway with other students watching to see what happened. Really it was a lose-lose situation for me because no matter what happened I would become the bad guy no matter what. Fight back and it becomes me bullying them and if I get beat by them I'm then mocked for being weak really no way to come out on top in this situation.

First Matsuda lunged at me first with his left arm extended in a sloppy punch but I dodged out of the way of it and tripped him. He went face first into the floor then his friend Motohama tried to sneak up on me but I quickly ducked under his punch and with a spin sent my knee into his stomach causing him to hunch over. Finally Issei charged at me with a battle cry but I quickly sent a spinning back kick into his chest sending him to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. The three were groaning in pain and all I could do is sigh,

"Don't you idiots ever get tired of this?" Issei looked at me with a fire in his eyes.

"Never! If we beat you then the girls will flock to us for taking out a major sicko on campus!" I looked behind him and then back to him,

"So what your saying is that you only fight me so you can get the girls naked is that it?"

"Yes with that we will finally have our own personal harems." I looked over at Motosuda and then rolled my eyes at him.

"Is that so you stupid brats," the three boys froze in their spots and slowly turned around to see a teacher they feared. This teacher had long red hair reaching down her back and brown eyes that were showing her anger right now. This was Ms. Erza Scarlet and she was the head of the cooking class and she was known pervert hater. She is also the only other teacher that doesn't believe the rumors about me and is the only person that actually talks to me about my day on her time off.

"Well then lets take this point of view of yours to the Headmaster now shall we?" Whining in protests she grabbed the three boys by the back of their jackets and started dragging them through the hallway with a thud in her step caused by her high heel shoes. I turned around and started down the hall ignoring the usual banter of my fellow students of how I got them in trouble on purpose. Some of the girls were disgusted with their antics but they hated me more they weren't willing to give me sympathy.

After walking across the building I arrived outside the Student Council room. The president wanted to see me for our scheduled chess match. I met the president when I was hiding out in the music room one day to avoid my problems. There was a piano there and I started playing it and soon it drew Sona, the school president's attention.

She asked me what I was doing in here and I explained my situation to her and also told her that I saw the piano and wanted to play it. Sona understood this and told me that as long as I was only here not during one of my classes then it was fine and she enjoyed my music and wanted to hear more of it. So I started playing more for her enjoyment and before I knew it I had the entire Student Council listing to me.

So on after classes were over I paid them a visit and helped them out with anything they needed and would go a few rounds with Sona in chess. Honestly I thought Sona was perfect in beauty considering she didn't flaunt it for everyone to see and didn't brag about it either. That is one of the things I hated about Rias because she flaunted her large breasts for everyone to see and then got upset when people stared at her chest too long. Sona however didn't need to flaunt her beauty and even though she didn't have breasts as large as Rias she had a certain beauty that made her more attractive to me.

I knocked on the door and someone said enter. Walking into the room I saw Sona was alone with her friend Tsubaki. Sona had a black hair bob cut along with deep purple eyes that looked like amethyst. She didn't have a large chest like most girls but she was well developed along with her having an amazing figure. She also was wearing a pair of purple glasses on her face ,which I think drew more attention to her eyes. Tsubaki, the girl next to her was similar in many ways but she had long hair that reached down her back and one eye that was brown and the other was violet. She was also wearing blue glasses but they were square shaped instead.

The other key difference was that Tsubaki had a huge chest that could rival even Rias's in just sheer size. Both girls were looking at me with small smiles on their faces, which was unusual for them considering they are usually very straight faced. Sona was sitting behind her desk and she had a chessboard set up for the two of us to play on. So putting my bag next to my seat I sat down and greeted both of them.

"Its nice to see you both again madam president and madam vice

president."

"Naruto please call us by our given names please."

"Of course sorry about that Sona, Tsubaki." They nodded their head

and Sona made the first move. The game was fast and intense to the point that eve Tsubaki was silent watching every move we made. Every time Sona made a move to block me I countered it by either moving into another place to threaten her king or to take one of her pieces. Eventually the game was boiling down to a stalemate in which neither one of us could do anything other than repeat movements.

I enjoyed times like these because at this point I felt like I was really being challenged to do something that wasn't running for my life from the female students.

"Well I guess its another draw then Sona."

"Yes indeed it is I must say Naruto you are quite gifted at this game. Have you ever consider going pro?" I shook my head,

"No I don't really care about being a chess world champion because my goal in life is to evolve my personality not my brain." She nodded her head and Tsubaki brought us both some tea.

"Thank you Tsubaki," she nodded her head at me with a small blush on her face. Tsubaki made some of the best tea that I've ever tasted and honest to God I don't think anyone could do better than her.

"Oh President this reminds me that I've been hearing a rumor around campus lately." Sona looked at her with interest and motioned for her to continue. "Apparently that boy Issei is suppose to be seeing some girl outside of our school." This caught my interest now because earlier I heard him talking about having a harem and now I hear he has a date with a pretty girl. Sona from what I could tell looked interested but at the same time angry about something.

It wasn't my place to pry so I continued to sip my tea. But heard something she was whispering to Tsubaki that caught my interest,

"So Rias will be making her move Sunday then?" I raised an eyebrow at this. What could Rias want with Issei that had to deal with his date on Sunday. I finished my tea and grabbed my bag and bowed to both of them.

"Thank you both for the hospitality but I have to get home since most of the students have left now." Sona looked at me with a frown,

"Are you ever going to tell me who started those nasty rumors about you?" Giving her a sad smile I shook my head. She sighed and wished me a good night as did Tsubaki. After leaving the council room I ran home and started unpacking my things. Tomorrow was Sunday so that idiots date tomorrow so knew him he would probably meet with her at the fountain in the park. I have nothing better to do so might as well scout this date and see what's going to happen. It might be entertaining if she is only doing this to humiliate him so I am looking forward to this now.

I finished all of my homework for most of my classes and after having a cup of ramen I stripped down to my underwear and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least.

 **Next day, Park fountain**

I was standing by some trees in the park waiting for that idiot to show up with his date. First I wanted to make sure he had a date in the first place and then I wanted to see what she would do to him. Soon I heard footsteps and hid behind the tree and saw Issei with a black hair girl approaching me. She had purple eyes and was wearing a purple dress that showed off her amazing figure. I could see her large breasts were showing through which I saw Issei had his eyes glued on the whole time.

Honestly is that all he is interested in when looking at women because its pathetic. But I'm watching him on a date instead of doing something else so what does that make me?

"Issei could you do me a favor?" She was asking him for something. From the look on his face he was thinking something perverted or having a kiss from her. But I'm more leaning on him having a perverted thought really.

"Of course!"

"Would you die for me?"

…..

What? Did I hear her correctly? Before he could ask what she meant she suddenly transformed in front of my eyes. Her outfit disappeared and now she was wearing a bondage outfit that was barely covering her body. Issei was too shocked and into seeing her breasts to notice what I saw was now through his stomach. Some pink spear of some kind was just rammed through him and by the time he realized it he was already choking on his own blood.

As much as I wanted to help him there was nothing I could do for him so I decided to get the hell out of there. But before I could I felt something piercing me through my back and saw another pink spear that was going through me now. Turning around I saw that the black hair girl was shocked to see me there and she looked upset. I slowly stumbled out of the tree line and up to her. After standing a few feet from her I collapsed on the ground coughing up blood and feeling my lungs fill with it.

She knelt down next to me and said with sorrow in her voice,

"Sorry about this but I can't have anyone knowing I was here. But since your cute I will give you something to remember me by in the next life." She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips even though hers were now smeared with my blood. I looked at her with shock in my eyes and she said,

"No matter what people say about us that was my first kiss and from your expression that was yours too. I will treasure it forever." With that said she flapped her wings and disappeared into the night leaving me and Issei to die there. Suddenly there was bright red light and out of it came Rias with black like bat wings coming out of her back. She looked down at Issei and said,

"I won't let you die here my cute little servant." With that she brought out eight glowing pieces and they floated into Issei's chest healing him on the spot. But he passed out from the pain leaving her with him being unconscious. I turned over and coughed up some blood causing Rias to look at me. When she saw who I was she just frowned at me and said,

"Well I guess this night isn't all that bad. At least the world will be better off without you in it." She grabbed Issei and teleported away leaving me to die and with tears running down my eyes.

Who the hell did she think she was telling me something like that? All I wanted was to be her friend and this is how she treats me? No more I will never care for her and hope that she suffers for everything she has done to me. All I could do was cry knowing I would never know what really happened to my parents. I failed to keep my promise to Xenovia and I would never see Sona and the Council again.

So I made one final wish for this life,

"I _cough_ wish I could live so I could ask Sona to be _cough_ my friend." With that I felt my world start fading but before I lost consciousness I saw a blue light flickering next to me. I hope that it was someone here to help me. Then my mind went blank.

 **Sona's POV**

It was a good thing that I had Tsubaki slip a summoning seal into Naruto's pocket otherwise I wouldn't be able to find him. I had a funny feeling Naruto was going to watch Issei's date to see what would happen and knowing Rias this would most likely put him in danger. Why she was so cruel to him I don't know but I know from now on I would not put up with it. Looking around I was standing in the middle of the park next to the fountain looking for Naruto.

I heard a cough and turned to see something that terrified me. Naruto was lying on the ground with a large gapping hole in his chest. I rushed over to him and checked his pulse and could feel he was still alive by the slightest margins. Looking around I saw that there was another pool of blood and if I had to guess it belonged to Issei. Which means Rias was here earlier and that meant instead of healing Naruto to where he wouldn't die she left him here to die.

Oh I was going to give her an earful along with telling my sister and her brother about this. Not only that also about her bullying of him and manipulating the teachers and students to attacking and embarrassing him daily. While her brother was loving and caring he didn't put up with pointless abuse, which is what she was putting Naruto through. Why is a mystery but I knew for a fact there would be reprecussions for all of this.  
Now however, I needed to recruit Naruto before it is too late. So I started using my remaining Pawn piece but it was not strong enough to revive him. Now I was panicking until I remembered my sister gave me an unusual piece so I decided to use it on him now. The piece looked like a king piece only it had some kind of wings on it. Placing it on his chest it glowed and sunk into him. But I noticed that something was glowing on his left hand but as soon as it happened it disappeared altogether.

Well I will worry about this tomorrow right now I needed to get him home and healed up. I felt someone teleporting behind me and I saw that it was Tsubaki. She looked worried about Naruto after seeing him on the ground covered in dry blood. She kneeled down next to him and put her hand over his heart to feel if it was still beating.

"Tsubaki I've revived him he is going to be fine. However, he has suffered large amounts of damage and we need to accelerate the healing process."

"I understand my King I shall do it then." I raised an eyebrow at this because Tsubaki didn't even want to touch Saji let alone any of the other members of the peerage. But I guess she liked him more than I thought she did but that upset me a little bit. I've liked him longer than all of them and they are all trying to win his affections now. But I will be the one that gets them first regardless but now isn't the time for worrying about the war over Naruto's heart.

"Alright Tsubaki take him back to his place and start healing him by the skin method. I will be waiting for both of you tomorrow so please make sure you're on time. Also be ready just in case Rias decides to show up because I have a feeling the bad blood is going to boil over tomorrow." She nodded her head at me and after putting Naruto on her shoulder with his head resting on top of her head considering he was much taller than her she teleported away. Looking around I summoned a little magic and started washing the blood away.

After making sure the blood was gone I went back to my office and pulled out two crystals. One was red while the other was blue. As much as I hated calling them now I needed to do this otherwise problems in the future are going to pile up quickly and it might spark a war on campus. If his sacred gear is what I think it is then he alone could wipe out half the city before killing Rias and her group. I didn't know what it was exactly but I have a feeling about it and it was both good and bad. Good because I've got a powerful piece but bad because this was going to bring a lot of attention onto me because of him. But it won't matter because once he is fully trained then he will be a force of nature herself.

With a deep breath I activated both crystals and two screens popped up now. One was a red hair male with blue-green eyes similar to Rias. He was wearing black and gold armor on his shoulders. Behind him was silver haired woman wearing a maid's outfit. On the other screen was my sister who had black hair tied into twin pigtails and wearing a pink magical girl outfit with a wand in her hand.

The male was Sirzech Lucifer with his Queen and wife Grayfia who ruled over the underworld and he was Rias's older brother. My sister was Serafall Leviathan and she was head of foreign relations branch of the Underworld. Both were important people in the underworld and were known to be the strongest male and female devils alive. While Grayfia was the strongest Queen my sister was still better than her when it came to her unpredictable streak and the fact Grayfia underestimated her when they were fighting.

But now I was going to inform them about recent activities in MY territory since this was originally Sitri land and Rias only moved her on MY blessings.

"Greetings Lord Lucifer, Sister," I bowed my head to them.

"Hello Sona how are you," Sirzech was waving at me with a casual smile on his face. Grayfia bowed her head to me but my sister shouted,

"SO-TAN! Its good to see you how have you been?" All I could do was rub my forehead knowing my sister was acting like this because she cared about me too much in my opinion similar to Sirzech for Rias. But I can't be distracted with this I need to discuss the current conditions,

"Please be serious sister I need to speak to both of you about what has been happening here in Kuoh and it concerns Rias." Sirzech looked worried as did my sister. But I pressed on, "Recently a boy named Naruto has been attending our school and in the first week he was trying to be friends with Rias and her peerage however they thought he was asking them out and rejected him horribly and rubbed his orphan status in his face to put salt into the wound." My sister looked disgusted and Sirzech looked absolutely furious about this along with Grayfia eyes narrowed. "Naruto hasn't told me the truth of what was happening and how the rumors about him being a sex deviant and how he sexually harassed them began. So ever since then he either spends his time ignoring hateful comments made about him or is fighting off bullies that are trying to assault him."

"Rias also uses her magic to influence the teachers to ignore him and let his bullying go on without them intervening. As far as I know only two teachers have stopped the bullying when they are around and don't believe the rumors made about him."

" I see well then this is bad I will be sending Grayfia to discuss her current behavior and informing her of some changes that are going to happen now." His maid nodded her head but I added one more comment to seal the issue with Rias and Naruto.

"I forgot to mention something happened today that has me deeply disturbed. I ask are you aware that Rias had her on someone in the school to join her peerage," Sirzech nodded his head along with my sister but she had a frown on her face now. She was worried about what I was going to tell them after the stuff I told them about her vicious bullying of a human student that only asked to be her friend.

"Today Issei is now a member of her peerage but I had a suspicion that Naruto would be checking on the date himself so I snuck one of my summoning papers into his back pocket without him knowing about it. Luckily for me he wore the same pants from yesterday otherwise I wouldn't have found him until tomorrow."

"Was he going to sabotage the date?" I looked at Sirzech and answered,

"No, no matter how bad someone has treated Naruto he has always believed in treating others with kindness or defending himself rather than attacking. I guess he was checking it out to see what was going to happen to him but I guess he wasn't expecting they were both going to be killed by fallen angels." Now my sister was angry and worried because from her look them being in Kuoh was something they were not aware of. Sirzech looked puzzled as well but he motioned me to continue. "From what I was able to gather Rias managed to revive Issei but when she saw Naruto she decided to leave him there to die instead of helping him like she could have."

Now I could see my sister's eyes glowing with ice slowly starting to spread around her body along with Sirzech's red and black aura was flowing around him. Looking at his eyes I saw they are now a frightening black with a small red glow in them showing me that he was enraged.

"Sona Sitri, I will send Grayfia to confirm your story and if it is true than I will be telling her to stay there for the three of us to have a meeting tomorrow. You best not be lying to me though otherwise there will be greater reprecussions for you."

"I swear on the honor of my family I'm not lying to you Lord Lucifer." He stared at me for a few moments and then nodded his head. Turning to his Queen he ordered,

"Go to Kuoh and check the school along with the park where this incident was suppose to have take place. If there is proof of Sona's claim I want to you punish Rias along with her peerage. Then you will inform her that she now work in the territory under Sona and anything she does now must go through her. Also if there is another incident similar to what has happened already she will be stripped of her position as heiress and be forced home where she will remain the rest of her life." Grayfia bowed her head to him and teleported out of the room now.

Looking over at my sister she was taking a deep breath and said,

"Sona if anything happens between Rias please inform me because just because her brother is a Maou does not make her above our rules. She violated many of them today and is getting a slap on the wrist compared to what we should have done but this will be the only time. Call me whenever you need me okay?" I nodded my head,

"Thank you big sister." She smiled at me and her screen turned off. Now I was looking at an upset Lord Lucifer and we were waiting for Grayfia's report.

Hours past of us just staring at each other when she appeared in my office in front of the screen and bowed to Lord Lucifer.

"Well?" He asked with impatience in his voice.

"Its true," with those two words Sirzech sighed and then nodded his head. Grayfia bowed to him and then looked at me and replied,

"I will be summoning Rias into your office tomorrow with Lord Sirzech here as well and presiding over the meeting. We will explain our anger to her and she will be given her punishment here and she will be informed of you gaining full control of the territory as well."

I nodded my head understanding that basically my office was just a room for the privacy to do this and punish her extensively. Well it will be nice to get my territory back from her since she moved her she seemed to think she owned the whole damn city. I was here first and while her family may have claim on Japan as a whole the city of Kuoh was given to me when I moved to the human world first. My sister promised it to me and when I was forced to give up part of it to her I was extremely upset by this. And after getting here she started treating me like I was her underling to order as she pleases but things are changing for the better in my opinion. Now the control is reversed and she must do what I say and inform me of all of her actions or I can expel her from my city.

I bowed to both Lord Sirzech and Grayfia,

"I'm sorry to bother with this so late in the day." Grayfia shook her head and Sirzech gave me a small smile,

"Its no problem Sona I understand you had to call us because of this getting out of hand. I can also tell your trying to keep problems from getting out of control when Naruto and Rias meet again. Best to keep a war from happening by dealing with one side before they can start."

"Yes but I let this bullying go on for months when I should have said something earlier." I felt Grayfia grabbing my shoulder causing me to see her small smile when she sternly replied,

"You were hoping your friend would stop on her own accord but she didn't and now you are bringing us in to deal with her. Don't worry about it we'll deal with this in the morning so why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"Yes I also have to talk to my new piece and introduce him to the world of devils." I stood up from my desk and bowed to both of them and left my office for my house. Hopefully the meeting tomorrow goes well and we can avoid a major conflict. I hope Naruto is okay.

 **Next morning, Naruto POV**

I felt comfortable, more than I ever have in my life. The feeling of warmth was unusual from my normal pillows. Rubbing my face into the pillow I noticed that it let out a low moan. My entire body froze up, pillows don't moan as far as I knew. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw a pair of breasts that I was rubbing my face into. Looking up I saw that it was Tsubaki from the student council.

She was sleeping peacefully so I tried my best to hide my scream of shock. Looking at her a little more closely I saw that she was naked on my bed. Looking around I saw that I was naked as well which made me worried about if I had morning wood and accidently rubbed up against her. Crawling out of bed I went to my closet and saw that that only my uniform was there but the weirdest thing was that my casual clothes were gone. How is that possible?

I tried recalling what happened yesterday and then it hit me. The girl with black wings that was wearing some kind of bondage outfit, Issei being on a date and then being impaled by some kind of spear, and then me being impaled by her spear next. She pitied me and then gave me my first kiss on the lips then she left me there dying by the fountain. Rias showing up to heal the pervert I think but insulting me by saying the world was better off without me in it and then leaving me to die there. After that I remember wishing to see Sona so I could ask her to be my friend along with the rest of the student council. But after that I can't recall what happened to me.

Looking at my uniform I grabbed it and took it with me into the shower. I had a quick shower and changed into my school uniform and walked back into my bedroom. Something was off though I could feel it not just because Tsubaki was in my bed but something about me has changed. My body it felt stronger and I felt myself lighter than before but I didn't know why. When I was in the sunlight I felt weaker than when I as in the dark. Weird really but the thing that bothered me now was that I could feel something off with my left hand but I couldn't place it.

It itched and felt like something was building inside of my arm. I heard a yawn and saw Tsubaki was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she was sitting up now. She grabbed her glasses from the table next to my bed and looked at me with a smile on her face. But before she could say anything I turned away from her and kept my eyes close. My cheeks were red hot and I was blushing up a storm.

She had a pout on her face, I didn't know for sure but I was confident that she did.

"Naruto-kun why are you looking away from me?"

"Its inappropriate for a man to see a woman naked unless they are dating." She giggled at this and I heard her footsteps behind me before she had her arms around my neck. Her breasts were pushed into my back and she was rubbing her nipples causing me to get even redder in the face.

"Its okay Naruto you can look if you want."

"Please Tsubaki please get dressed." She tightened her grip on me,

"Not until you start calling me Tsubaki-chan." I nodded my head rapidly and she laughed at my red face. She got off my back and started getting dressed until she asked me to help her with her bra. Turning around I saw her standing there with her back to me wearing on a pair of blue panties causing me to swallow some saliva and trying to stop a nosebleed.

"This is so weird," I pointed out while helping her clip the bra behind her back.

"You'll get use to it Naruto-kun."

"That's what I'm worried about honestly." After making sure her bra was one she grabbed her uniform and started putting on her long white sock showing off her amazing underwear clad body. Her bra looked like it barely held her breasts in and her panties were scandalous but they were still very erotic since they are maybe a size too small for her. Along with her long black hair she looked alluring to the point I was feeling myself getting hard just by looking at her. But I quickly pinched myself and tried to imagine things to make my hard on go away.

After putting her socks on he then put her white top on along with the cape and then the short skirt. Finally her shoes went on and she was fully dressed in her uniform. I felt myself disappointed by this, then I pinched myself again trying to get rid of such inappropriate thoughts.

"So Naruto-kun enjoy the show sorry it was in reverse order." She was leaning on my bed with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Is that a trick question?" No matter how I answered it I would either be considered a pervert or a bastard. But she only laughed at that and stood up from my bed. We both proceeded down stairs and she started making us breakfast of orange juice and some an omelet with some vegetables and cheese mixed with the meat. After cooking for a little bit she then set out two plates for us and sat down next to me at my small table.

We proceeded to eat but she said,

"You didn't answer my earlier question Naruto-kun." I choked a little bit on my meal and blurted out,

"Yes I did." I slapped my hand over my mouth and she only laughed at this along with having a blush on her face. Sighing I decided to ask her why she was here in the first place.

"So Tsubaki,"

"Hmm,"

"Why are you here exactly?"

"Well do you remember what happened to you yesterday?" My eyes widened and I shouted,

"Wait are you saying everything that happened to me yesterday really happened?" I didn't know if it was some freaky dream or not but now it confirms it really did happen.

"Yes it did but I have to tell you that you being killed there was a complete accident."

"If that's the case and I died then how am I still alive now?"

"I will allow president to explain right now finish your breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you today." She then started eating her meal again and I started on my again but at a much slower pace. My thoughts are scattered to be honest I mean really how is it possible. That girl killed me and now I'm alive even though I had a gaping hole in my stomach. But that explains why my clothes are gone because if that really happened Tsubaki would have thrown them out since they were so bloody.

After finishing our breakfast and washing the dishes we gathered our bags and started for the school. Walking up the street with her next to me drew a lot of attention from some of our schoolmates. Mostly shock of the fact that she was with me instead of being with Sona, plus with my reputation why would she be with me right now? Honestly the whispers were getting old and I just wanted to get to school without trouble. But that was not to be.

Once we entered the grounds and were heading for the Student Council office I felt something smash into the side of my head. Looking at me Tsubaki saw that I was beamed by a rock causing me to bleed from the side of my head. She looked behind us and saw that it was two male students smiling at us and they were bouncing rocks in their hands.

"Hey jackass how about you leave the woman alone. She doesn't want to be associated to someone like you." They started laughing at his comment but Tsubaki looked angry. Her facial expression turned emotionless after we left my place but from the looks of it she was feeling extremely angry. She stood up and walked up to the two boys before she grabbed the rocks they were carrying. She showed them in her hand and then crushed them into dust.

That was a warning from her to either get lost or that would be them. They were scared but one of them decided to get tough and tried to grab her. Now my temper rose and I quickly got between them and grabbed the boys extended arm. I felt my grip slowly crushing his wrist with the sound of his bones popping was anything to go by. He was on the ground now begging me to stop and his friend tried to blindside me. But I saw him coming and caught his fist and started crushing it. Now both boys were screaming in pain from what I was doing and begging me to stop. I don't remember being this strong and I wasn't really trying to be honest.

I could see that many of the students were disturbed with what I was doing but I didn't care. They were going to attack Tsubaki so they were getting what they deserved. Erza soon came running with some students and saw the situation.

"What the hell is going on!" Everyone started shouting how I was hurting these two boys because they were trying to save Tsubaki from me. But Erza shouted,

"Shut up all of you!" Everyone was dead silent now and Erza looked over at Tsubaki.

"I was walking with my new student council member and these two boys decided to beam him in the side of the head with a rock. After I took the rocks from their hands they threatened me with physical force so Naruto-san decided to interfere." Erza nodded her head and came up to me,

"Naruto," she put her hand on my shoulder and continued, "I will take it from here okay?" I nodded my head and released my grip on both boys but they were sore about being manhandled. So they tried to charge me but Erza was in front of them with a glare on her face with her grabbing both of them by one of their ears. Both boys were complaining about this but she wouldn't hear it and started dragging them to the Headmaster's office so they could receive their punishment.

Looking at Tsubaki she nodded her head at me and we continued into the school. Thinking back to the situation I remember hearing her say something about me being a student council member, me seriously I mean that was insane really. I never agreed to it but I guess in theory it might have something to do with me still being alive. So I would go along with this just so I can get a better understanding on what was going on now. Especially if she explains what the hell happened to me yesterday along with the woman who had black feather wings.

Arriving at the student council room we could hear some people talking on the other side and one of them was shouting. How this wasn't hearable in the hallway I wouldn't understand but it sounded intense. Soon the door was slammed open and out of it came Rias who had an angry look on her face. When she saw me her anger peaked and she started making a move for me. But Tsubaki got between her and me and she was growling at her.

Before things could escalate a sliver hair woman wearing a maid's outfit came out of the room and grabbed Rias by the shoulder. She looked at her and saw that she was shaking her head and motioning her to leave. Rias looked back at me and said,

"Watch yourself orphan Sona won't always be there to protect you." Then she started stomping away with the silver hair woman watching her with disappointment in her eyes. Tsubaki looked at me with concern but I gave her a reassuring smile. The maid bowed to us and said,

"I apologize about Rias's behavior Tsubaki and Naruto." I raised an eyebrow that she knew my name but if she knew Sona that meant she must of told her.

"Lady Grayfia what brings you here?"

"Problems with Rias and her recent actions as of late. Don't worry they have been settled and she is now on notice." She turned to me and gave me a small reassuring smile, "If she bothers you or tries anything against you please let Sona know and I will deal with her okay?" I blushed at her beautiful smile and nodded meekly. With that said she wondered down the halls after her leaving me and Tsubaki looking into the student council room where Sona was sitting along with a red hair man that looked a lot like Rias. Upon entering the room Tsubaki bowed to the man and to her place behind Sona.

Following her example I bowed to him and said,

"Greeting sir I'm Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at me and replied,

"Its good to meet you Naruto I'm Sirzech Gremory but you can just call me Sirzech." I nodded my head and said,

"Thank you Lord Sirzech," Sona sent me an approving nod and motioned me for me to take a seat in front of her and Sirzech. I did and now I was nervous.

"Sorry to bring you in so early in the day Naruto," Sona said.

"Its fine but I'm kinda curious about what's going on. I mean with me dying last night, then with me still being alive, and the fact that Tsubaki was in my house its all very confusing." Sona nodded her head and she gave me a smile putting me a little more at ease.

"I understand your confusion but know I will clear everything up for you. However I want you to keep an open mind about the things you're about to hear okay?" I nodded my head and then she started, "Well first off you really did die yesterday."

Well that was blunt and to the point but I guess that was the thing about Sona that will always be true. She will get to the point when she has to.

"If that's the case then how am I alive then?"

"Simple Naruto I revived you as one of my servants. So you know everyone in this room is a devil." With that said she sprouted out the same bat wings that Rias had last night along with Sirzech and Tsubaki. I was freaking out a little bit but she gave told me,

"You have a pair as well." Now I looked at her like she was crazy but I imagined wings out of my back and soon I felt something coming out of my back. Looking behind me they were wings all right but something was off about them. They weren't like everyone else's wings but they seemed to have a different shape and size. Mine looked more like a pair of angel wings but they were leather like in texture and no feathers as well.

Sona looked confused about my wings as did Sirzech who was now walking around my wings.

"Fascinating I've never seen wings like these before." He then started running one of his hands on my wings causing me to feel uncomfortable. So I stammered out,

"Lord Sirzech could you leave my wings alone please?" He immediately saw my discomfort and released his grip on my wings.

"Sorry but I have to say that your wings are definitely not normal Naruto. If anything I would say they stand out when you compare them to most species with wings. They look familiar but I can't place it for the life of me."

"Um, forgive me but can we get back to the point where you said your all devils." Sona nodded her head and she retracted her wings.

"As I was saying I revived you with one of my peerage pieces thus turning you into a devil and making you one of my servants." I nodded my head at this, made sense so far. "Also you should know that while you may be a servant I will not treat you as such since I view everyone in my peerage as my family and love them as such."

At least I didn't get a stuck up bitch as my master. But this raised the question of what exactly a peerage was. Sirzech decided to intervene instead though,

"I'm guessing you want to know about peerages in general. Well the thing is they are chess pieces with demonic power capable of reincarnating many specific beings into devils. Some are gathered to compete in Rating Games and others are gathered for selfish reasons. Sona is the King which means she is the leader of the peerage and the most important piece in a Ratings Game."

"So everyone in the student council is a member of your peerage I'm guessing." Sona and Sirzech looked surprised by my deduction but they nodded their heads. Made sense why almost no one could get into the council unless Sona allowed them, meaning they had to become a member of her peerage.

"Now Naruto is there anything else you wanted to know?" I looked at Sirzech and then at Sona and said,

"Who was that girl that killed me last night? I know she wasn't a devil but I'm still not sure what exactly."

"Yes she is a fallen angel, angels that have fallen from heaven because of the sins they have committed. Along with us they are one of the three groups that makes up the Biblical faction. They are the smallest group when it comes to numbers but they are known to recruit rogue exorcists thus giving them an edge in battle in some cases."

"Okay so her black wings signify she is a fallen angel got it. My next question is more for you Sona." She motioned for me to continue, "Why did you revive me? I mean I'm a nobody with no special talents so why did you bother with me."

Sona got up from her desk and walked in front of me. She looked me in the eyes and answered with conviction,

"You are important to me Naruto. I heard your wish that you wanted me to be your friend and I answered because I want to be your friend as well." She gave me a smile and it caused me to let loose a few tears that I now was rubbing to get rid of. She leaned into me and gave me a hug and whispered to me, "You are worth more than gold to me and I would have recruited you even if you were a nobody. Always remember this," she separated from me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. My cheeks redden from the kiss and Sirzech was sending me a wink showing he was thinking more than friendship was going on here.

Sona returned to her seat and then continued with her explanation,

"There is something else Naruto. After I revived you I noticed your left hand seemed to glowing and then it disappeared. Tell me is there some odd feeling you are having going through your arm right now?" I nodded my head considering I felt something pulsing in my arm and it was uncomfortable. "Well then this confirms my theory that you have a sacred gear."

"A what?" Sirzech stepped in again.

"A sacred gear are powerful artifacts made by God that are sealed into humans at random. Some are useful or useless while some like Longinus gears are incredibly powerful and are sought by everyone." I nodded my head at his explanation, he then continued, "If you really do feel something going through your arm then I want you to concentrate on it and try to push it to the surface."

I closed my eyes and started pushing the energy in my arm outward hoping for something to happen. Soon there was a bright red light and on my left arm now was a red gauntlet that had a green jewel in the center. It came up close to my elbow showing off a golden design along the arm length.

"Well I'll be damned, Naruto you wield a Longinus gear known as the **Boosted Gear.** This sacred gear can increase your power every ten seconds thus making stronger than before. However, it consumes your stamina so use it wisely," Sirzech told me with a large smile on his face. Sona looked ecstatic while Tsubaki looked shocked at the development.

"So this is a good thing?" Sona looked at me with surprise,

"This is better than good you're literally a powerhouse now with the right training."

"Yes while I've enjoyed this I must be off so I will see you all sometime soon." I along with Sona and Tsubaki bowed to Sirzech as he teleported out of the room. It was pretty cool but it reminded me of Rias so I was a bit put off by it. Looking back at Sona I asked,

"So am I going to meet the rest of the peerage later today?"

"Yes but we have a meeting with Rias as a get together and to inform everyone of the changes that are happening around here." I was uncomfortable going to the Occult Research club so I asked,

"Can I skip this meeting I really don't want to go there today." Sona looked conflicted on the matter but she sternly replied,

"No you have to go I know you don't want to be there but its mandatory. Don't worry though if Rias tries anything or her peerage we will be there to back you up." I nodded my head and looked up at the clock. It was about time for my first class to start so I picked up my bag and bowed to Sona and Tsubaki.

"My first class is about to begin I have to go."

"Very well but please note the meeting is after classes are over." I nodded my head and headed out of the council room and started for my homeroom. Nothing could bring me down now so I couldn't hear the kids making rumors about what I did to the two boys earlier today.

 **End of School Day**

I was standing next to Tsubaki with the rest of the peerage behind us and Sona in the front. Among us was a blue hair girl that looked like a tomboy and she has blue eyes. Next to her is a white hair girl with a large chest and blue-green eyes who was in front of brown hair girl in twin pigtails. Next to that girl was a girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. After them there was a blonde hair boy standing next to Sona with a blush on his face with a girl with brown hair in two short braids along with brown eyes watching him with annoyance.

From what Sona told me this was most of her peerage assembled. Her other Knight had duties as a grim reaper so she was gone often and her other Rook was in college so he was busy there and couldn't be seen on a high school campus without raising questions. The other two Pawns were doing contracts for some clients so they couldn't attend. So everyone here were going to be attending the meeting today and making sure things don't get too heated between Rias and myself.

I've known these people for a while and have gotten to know most of them. While the girls were always happy to see me Saji made it well known he was jealous of how much time I spend with the girls especially Sona and he did whatever he could to take their attention back. This usually ended with him getting smacked around because he eventually annoys them to the point they can't focus on anything. But even with that Saji was a good guy he was fun to hang around with but he was driven by his lust at some points and it blinds him but at least he knew control unlike Issei and his stupid friends.

We arrived at an abandoned building outside of the school and once we entered the building I felt oddly at home now. Sona explained to me that devils are more acquainted to dark places than places of light like churches are a no go for them. After going up a few floors Sona knocked on a door and we heard a muffled voice tell us to enter. Upon walking into the room I saw the Occult Research club was scattered around the room with Rias and Akeno behind a large desk in the front of the room. Koneko was occupying one of the couches and was munching on some sweets with Kiba leaning on the wall behind her with that fake smile on his face. On the other couch was Issei who looked confused with what was going on but he was eyeing some of the members with large chests with what I would call pervert vision.

"Greetings Sona I see you've brought most of your peerage for this meet-and-greet." She was looking at me with hatred flooding her eyes. But this time I looked straight her and didn't back down from her stare. While I knew she could kill me I was not going to back down if she wanted to start a fight with me.

"Yes I've brought most of them so we could introduce some of our new pieces to each other."

"Wait you mean there are other devils in the school," Issei shouted. Rias then introduced Sona by her real name prompting Issei to continue, "Woah I didn't think there were more devils here."

"Jeez didn't your King tell you anything." Saji had a smug look on his face, which prompted Sona to smack him on the back of his head,

"Saji he didn't know because he has only been a devil for a day." Saji looked upset of being smacked but nodded his head at understanding. Sona motioned for both of us to move forward and we were now standing in front of Issei.

"Saji, Sona's Pawn."

"Whoah, you're a Pawn too."

"To be in the same standings as a member of the Perverted Trio how disgusting." This started a heated stare down between the two of them which lead to them shouting,

"Just so you know I was worth four pieces," Saji replied with a smug look on his face.

"Issei was worth eight pieces." Rias retorted with a grin on her face.

"What isn't that like all of the pieces! To think that a pervert like him is worth that many." Soon a scuffle started between the two until Sona and Rias separated them from each other. Both guys were standing in front of each other and trying to crush the other's hand in the handshake. Issei then comes up to me and when I extended my hand to him he instead spit in my face. Sona and the council were shocked by suck disrespectful display where the Occult Research club looked on with approval.

I was a patient guy but this was what broke my patience with him. I glared at him while he laughed at me,

"You aren't even worth shaking hands with since you are worth nothing compared to me devil or not!" Before he could continue laughing I felt something pulsing inside of me so like my sacred gear I pushed it forward and then in my right hand came out a sword. This blade was a katana with a gold handle with a black skull acting as the butt of the blade. The blade was a good few size and length. Bringing the blade up I placed the tip of my blade at his throat causing him to gulp in fear.

"You want to try that again?" He back up but Kiba started approaching me to try and protect Issei. Before he could close in on me I swung my blade at him sending a blue blade of energy at him forcing him to block it with his own sword. Before things could escalate Sona shouted,

"Enough! Rias control your servants because you're already on thin ice as it is." Rias looked ready to say something but she bit her tongue instead and signaled Kiba to withdraw. He shot me a glare and went back to where he was standing before. Issei had already summoned his sacred gear, which was some kind of gold gauntlet on his right hand.

"I won't let you get away with that you piece of trash!" I looked at him with calmness in my eyes and just got ready for a fight. But before he could move Tsubaki got in between each of us and replied with coldness in her voice,

"You will back off or I will personally break you here and now." Issei looked like he was going to try anyway but Koneko grabbed him and put him back on the couch. She looked at me and scoffed at me causing me to seethe at being disrespected I was expecting it but this was getting ridiculous.

"Now that is out of the way I think its time to clear some things up with our peerages here." Sona was looking at everyone in the room and then at Rias. She looked away from her with a huff and Sona continued, "Due to certain situations that have been happening lately there is a few changes around her now. Firstly I'm the sole owner of this territory, which means that everything that Rias's peerage does now has to go through me. If anyone makes a move against someone in my peerage in anyway shape perform then this will lead to your brother getting involved Rias."

"Next the recent activity with the school bullying ends now, no more manipulating the human students and teachers. If I find out this is still going on I will find out which one of you it is and I will guarantee you will be punished extensively."

"Its not our fault that he's a loser." Issei's comment got Sona's attention and she was about to chew him out however Rias had an idea about getting control again.

"How about a wager Sona. Since your so confident that Naruto is not worthless how about we have him and Issei fight in about a month's time." Sona looked at me and I nodded my head and she then asked,

"What are the wagers?"

"When Issei wins you have to give me back partial control of the territory again. But if he somehow wins then you can lay claim to any future territory here in Japan that you are interested in. So what do you say?" I could see Sona was conflicted but I winked at her telling her to trust me with this task. Finally she sighed and said,

"Fine in a months time both of our pieces will fight and we will see who had the better investment." With that agreed on we were leaving the room until we heard Rias ask Sona,

"By the way you should know his Pawn traits will be useless against Issei right?"

"He's not a Pawn, he's that dud piece that my sister gave me when I was little." When she said that Rias broke out in a laughing hysterics and started to make mocking comments about me being even more useless than she thought. Soon her whole peerage joined in insulting me until Sona finally fired a round of magic into the ceiling then telling them to shut the hell up or she would do it for them. While she knew she didn't have the same raw strength as them she can still out think all of them and force them into submission plus she would get the last laugh in the end.

With her piece said we all left the building and headed out of the Occult Research club. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I didn't have to deal with them anymore today.

"Naruto," I looked over at Sona and she had her stern face on. "I will be calling my sister about asking her to send someone to train you for the month be ready because if she sends 'her' she will run you into the ground." I bowed my head to her and asked about the sword in my hand,

"Is this sword a sacred gear too?"

"No," Sona was shaking her head now because she honestly didn't know what it was. "I don't know what it is but I do know that you seem to be the only one capable to use it so please be careful with it okay?"

"I will President but if you'll excuse me I have to get home and work on some homework and get some sleep for my training tomorrow."

"Alright goodnight Naruto." Everyone in the peerage also wished me a good night and I gave one to them and headed away from the school. I was tempted to use my wings to get home quickly but I wanted the exercise so I just ran home.

Halfway home I noticed something was off. It felt like there was someone behind me but I couldn't tell who it was. They were hiding themselves from my natural senses but I could just feel them behind me thanks to my new enhanced senses. Stopping about halfway to my place I spoke loudly,

"I know you are there so please come out." Hearing a rustling noise in a nearby bush I saw a young girl emerging. She resembled a small child that was wearing a single tight black outfit with it cut around the center of the outfit. On her arms was black belts that were wrapped two for each arm. The first set were by her shoulder and the other set was below her elbow. Her top and leggings she was wearing were black and white in color with diamond shaped figures going out from her leggings and connecting to her top.

She was not wearing a skirt so I could see the flimsy panties she was wearing that buried in her ass and only barely covered her crotch. I noticed she had two more belts one around her neck that was hanging loosely and the other was wrapped underneath her chest. Her face had two stitch scars running down both cheeks and her hands were wrapped in tape. She was wearing purple heel shoes to go with her outfit.

Her features are what intrigued me because she had short white hair that spaced outward and she had bright green eyes along with a blank look on her face. She was carrying two purple and black daggers in her hand that were shaped in a odd way with a black handle with a circle in the bottom of the blade that extended straight up. On her back she had a pack full of daggers and different small shaped cutting tools. Overall she looked intimidating but she also looked like a pint-sized assassin.

"Well hello there young lady who might you be?"

Instead of answering me she threw a two small daggers at me causing me to dodge them. But she immediately closed the distance between us and brought out her two daggers to attack me. I jumped away from her attack and summoned my sword. While I wasn't versed in using a sword I still knew enough from my lessons for Griselda how to use the basics of the sword. So I managed to block her attack and send her back a few feet.

She charged me again with one dagger held in a reverse grip and the other one she was swinging with downward. I brought my sword up to meet her slash and then I skid my blade across hers and brought it down to block her second daggers attack. After doing that I pushed her blade off of my mine causing her to fall backwards slightly. But she quickly recovered and she rotated the blade in her hand and brought it in a side slash. I dodged the attack by taking a step back and then lunged at her with my blade going for her throat. But I she quickly leapt over me then spinning like a tornado she was brought her daggers down in a spinning motion. I blocked her multiple attacks but I soon felt her feet plant themselves into my face kicking off me and sending me backwards. Her kick hurt like hell but I recovered quickly and sent a kick of my own into her chest while she was still in mid air. This time she went flying into tree crashing into it with a thud. She slumped over for a second but then sprung back to life.

She charged at me with her two daggers following behind her. Leaping into the air she brought both of her blades together in a diagonal twin slash and aimed for my head. But I ducked under her attack and when behind her I swung my blade at her back but she spun around quickly and blocked my attack with both of her blades. Sparks flew from the impact and after our blades crossed each other she landed in crouched position. She then went for another blade in her bag and threw it at me but I dodged it. However, she now was in front of me with both of her blades at the side of my neck with her legs wrapped around my back.

"Checkmate." Her voice was quiet but it sounded more like a child with a form of corrupted innocence in it. Like a child of war I guess is the best way to explain it I waited for her to cut off my head but she just kicked off my back and landed on the ground. She put her daggers at her side and was now starring at me with the same blank look from before. I turned to ask her what the hell that was about but she said,

"Mid-class."

"Okay hold up what's going on," I asked her and all I got was a slight tilt of her head.

"I was testing you."

"Okay but by who's orders." She just blinked at me but then she had a moment of realization. She bowed her head at me and answered,

"Apologies I'm Jack the Ripper I'm a member of Sona's peerage. I'm her Pawn I'm also the one that tests out all the new members to see where they stand and what they need to be taught."

"Wait are the Jack the Ripper from England, the most notorious serial killer in history?" She nodded her head making me wonder how old she was exactly now. But that was something for a later time I wanted to know how I did considering today is my first day.

"Okay so how did I do?" I was curious now if she was the one that tested everybody that meant she must be really strong. Made sense I could barely keep up with her speed and she showed versatility when I hit her or blocked her attacks. She also had enough sense to change her tactics when she noticed the first strategy wasn't working for her and moved onto a different strategy altogether.

"Hm, I would say you are about Mid-class as far as skills go. You are well versed at the basics of using a sword and close quarter combat however you are still unused to facing foes who are using magic and you are unable to use your own magic or sacred gear." I nodded my head at her evaluation it made sense really. However she continued, "Out of everyone that I've tested you are definitely the best I've seen coming in. However, how you work to increase your strength will be on your determination to improve."

"Watch me starting tomorrow I will start training to get stronger no matter what. Sona is counting on me so I can't afford to let her down." Jack nodded her head at me and then held out her hand showing me a green gemstone.

"I've recorded everything from this fight along with my evaluation and what you've just said. Now I will be sending this to President." A blue summoning circle sprung to life and a small bat flew up to her. She puts the gemstone in its mouth and it swallows it before taking off. I was wondering now how Sona would get it out of the bat since it just ate it.

"President will have the gemstone when my familiar throws it back up."

Could she read my mind?

"No you're just an easy person to read." She then turned away from me and started walking back to the forest line. I shouted at her,

"Hey where are you going?"

"To find a tree to sleep in why?" She looked at me with a curious glance.

"Well if you have no place to go how about you stay at my place for the time being?" She looked surprised by my offer. She stared at me for a few minutes before she finally nodded her head slowly. So I lead her back to my apartment and after getting most of my schoolwork done I pulled a sleeping bag out of my closet. As soon as I sat it on the ground she immediately got onto the bag.

"What are you doing? This is my sleeping bag you get the bed." She looked really surprised by this,

"Are you sure I mean this is good enough for me."

"No you're my guest and I would feel bad if I left you on the floor instead of my bed. Look I'm going to brush my teeth so why don't you change and hop into bed." I went into the bathroom and shut the door so I didn't feel her eyes on me while I got ready for bed. After making sure I rinsed my teeth and changed into my boxers with a shirt I walked back into the room to see her now in bed. She had the cover up to her neck and by the looks of it she wasn't sure what to do.

I sighed and then went over to the bed and said,

"All you have to do now is get comfortable and then sleep." She nodded her head and turned over and crawled into a little ball. Turning the lights off I hopped into my sleeping bag and said,

"Good night Jack." Before I drifted asleep I heard her whisper,

"Good night Naruto."

 **Well that's the first chapter and let me tell you it was a lot of work writing this. So the basic things are: Naruto is part of Sona's peerage, he has a special sword related to his family heritage, and the reason the piece worked on him will be revealed later on. Now he has the Boosted Gear because I wanted to write it where Rias finds out Issei is useless and it turns out the person she hates is the one with it. This is a harem story and it will be limited to only to these people: Sona, her peerage, Kuroka, Serafall, Raynare, and a few other characters. Note that all the harem members have been picked and there will be NO changes to it unless I need to fix the story around a bit. However more girls will be revealed later on in the story each with their own unique background. Also along with Jack the Ripper (Fate/Stay Night) there will be one other character from another series in this story that is not accounted for. She is one I've used in my other stories so if you can figure it out kudos to you.**

 **Here is something I need to point out: There is two stories that I'm working on now and will be released in the future each one is unique in its own right and also these will be the Last two stories I'm writing for a while because I've got classes coming up soon and I don't know how often I will get to write.**

 **Chapter 1 continues on the next page. Sorry about this too much information at once and I had to break it up otherwise this would be one whole chapter.**


	2. Training and Battles

**Notice: I do not own the characters or Naruto. I do not profit from this fan fiction. (Somebody tell me if I have to do this for everything I do cause it gets old after a while** **)**

 **Something you all should know is that I will be focusing mostly on my works from now on based on the DXD universe because I'm having a hard time doing Fairy Tail when I'm writing mostly these stories and learning the different Arcs that go with it you know? Okay and from me and my partner** **smarcelsmail and my two betas Jade Vader and Amart11 please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Training and Battles**

I woke up with my back feeling very sore. Remembering I slept on the floor I also remembered meeting Jack yesterday and everything she told me. Trying to get up I felt something preventing me from moving on my chest. So lifting up the blanket for my sleeping bag I looked and saw something that nearly gave me a heart attack.

Jack was sleeping on my chest with her being naked. She had a cute look on her face that made it almost sinful to wake her up. But I had school today and had to talk to Sona about what my training is going to be for my match with Issei. While I figured I could take that idiot in a fight add our sacred gears into the mix and this put the whole thing into the air. So better to train and floor him knowing I did everything I could rather than take it easy and underestimate him.

But back to my current issue I needed to wake up Jack so with a slight nudge into her side she started groaning. She tried curling into my chest even more but a few more nudges and she was up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. But she wasn't covering herself and I felt bad at looking at her naked body so I turned away from her.

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Morning Jack how are you today?" She looked at me with confusion in her eyes and responded,

"I'm fine but why are you looking away from me Naruto-kun?"

"Well you're naked and it's rude of a guy to look at someone that is naked when they are not in a relationship."

"But you did this with Tsubaki-senpai so I thought you would like this kind of thing?" My eyes went wide. How long had she been spying on me from the shadow? No matter,

"Look what Tsubaki-senpai was doing was that she was healing me not doing that to make me happy." But honestly I couldn't get her out of my head now. She was so beautiful with her natural looks and it makes me wonder why she isn't the talk of the school. But I remembered she was like Sona-kaichou very modest and not wanting to flaunt her body for everyone to see. But being a natural beauty I could definitely say with honesty that she was much more attractive than the rest of the girls in the school only being surpassed by Sona-kaichou.

There was something about her that made her perfect in my mind and I don't know what. Oh well I'll think about them later,

"Come on Jack, I'll take a shower while you are getting your stuff together and then make breakfast for both of us." She looked surprised about having breakfast with me but from what I could see she was a poor abused girl that only wanted to be loved. So I was going to try and make her feel wanted. I got out from the sleeping bag and slipped into the shower and started washing myself.

Once I was done with that stuff I exited my room with a towel around my waist and washing my hair. Jack soon passed me and looked at the shower with confusion. I then said,

"The nozzle releases the water and the nobs control how hot or cold the water is and the shampoo and conditioner are in that one bottle over there. The body wash and soap are next to it be careful though because the soap gets slippery okay?"

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah make sure to keep your eyes closed when applying because that stuff will burn your eyes if your not careful. Also keep your mouth closed too okay don't want you to get some kind of poisoning from it." I sweat dropped because I was now watching her write those down on a notebook she got from somewhere and posted them on the wall of the shower. At this point she shut the door and turned on the shower and this left me to change into my uniform and headed downstairs and made both of eggs and bacon for us today. Look likes I will have to go to store later today and get more food. Feeding people really wipes out your supplies when it is only meant for one person.

I finished breakfast when Jack came downstairs and surprisingly she was wearing the school uniform without the cape on it.

"You're a student?"

"Yes I'm a first year. So you are my senpai Naruto-kun take good care of me." I nodded my head and she took a seat at the table and I placed some food in front of her. She looked at me questioningly and I gave her the nod. She had a gleam in her eyes now and started eating her food with almost a heavenly look on her face. I wasn't that great of cook but I could make some good food when I actually tried. That reminds me I will have to go to work today and hopefully get a lot of tips today.

So after Jack and I were done eating our breakfasts and brushed our teeth we proceeded out of my house and down the street with her carrying her bag on her shoulder. I could see that underneath her sleeves were some small knives barely visible to the naked eye. Guess she really is paranoid but those scares on her cheeks had to come from somewhere I guess.

The walk to school was boring really. No one really bothered us but from some of the looks I saw from the students they looked confused. They weren't making snide remarks at me anymore but I could still feel they had some resentment against me. Funniest thing about the situation was that everyone was looking at Jack as the cutest thing possible with the girls awing at her and the guys thinking she was so adorable. Jack didn't like the attention so she came next to me and grabbed my hand for comfort. While some would think of this as a intiment gesture I could tell this was more because she was confused. She wasn't sure how to deal with the situation of people cooing at her so she wanted to grab onto something that was comforting for her.

So I squeezed her hand to show I was here for her and she calmed down slightly. Everyone thought it was adorable that I was acting like an older brother to her but the guys were jealous I had her attention on me. But I ignored those idiots and we proceeded to school, hopefully I could avoid Rias's group and not be bothered by them today.

 **In class**

After dropping off Jack at her class I proceeded for my class with Ms. Irina or as some like to call her behind her back Bitch-sensei. Honestly I don't know why they did she wasn't a bad teacher she was just strict that's all. Sitting in class I saw Kiba was glaring at me every so often but when the teacher looked at him he smiled at her pretending to be listening. Truthfully it was getting old and I wanted to send the guy flying but that was something that would cause unneeded attention. The biggest issue for me is I was wondering if he was going to try something or not.

Finally Ms. Irina slammed her hand on the desk and had an angry look on her face. The whole class was scared of this but I could see her anger was mostly towards Kiba in this case who was nervous of her glare.

"Is my lesson boring you to Mr. Yuuto?"

"N-n-no sensei it's not."

"Really then why is it then I turn away from you, you just seemed intent at glaring at Mr. Uzumaki? Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class right now?"

"No sensei." She sighed and pulled out a book from her bag and slammed it on Kiba's desk.

"Since you can't focus on the lesson then I will give you something focus on while outside of my class. I want a report on this book by next week or I will throw you into detention faster than you head can spin." The class was stunned, I was too I mean pretty boy Kiba being punished? This was a first to be honest.

"Sensei I'm sure this is something we could let slide can't we?" I could sense Kiba was using magic on the teacher but from the looks of it Irena she wasn't budging under the spell but she had a smile on her face.

"Alright then you can work on this report in detention then if you think you're so special then." He was stunned she withstood her spell and then she turned back to the board and continued her lecture. I guess she was trying to be lenient with him but when he tried to get out of the report she figured she go with the detention. But my question is how did she manage to avoid the spell? I mean she was human right so she should have been easy to use magic on? Unless she already knows of the supernatural world and is hiding it from us.

This is something I'll ask Kaichou about but for now I got back to taking notes so I could avoid a report unlike Kiba. Ha suck it pretty boy.

 **Last class of the day**

I was sitting in my last class of the day, which was the cooking class with Erza-sensei. She looked happy about something but what I don't know. Finally we were all at our stations with Issei being partnered up with his buddies and Kiba with some random fan girl. I was without a partner again but that was alright. I worked better alone in this class anyway.

"Alright class I know it's the end of the day but I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today." I raised an eyebrow at that and knew for a fact that I was the only one without a partner so most likely they would be with me. There was a knock at the door and sensei said,

"Come in and introduce yourself to your class." Soon the door opened and in came someone that had everybody blushing. She was gorgeous in my opinion in the same league as Tsubaki but still not Sona-kaichou's level but still. She had the perverted trio already having nosebleeds and Kiba was even blushing bright red at the sight of her.

This girl had long red hair that was of a lighter coloring than Rias from what I could tell. Her hair was straight and smooth like red silk and she had a light complexion to go with her amazing hair. Her eyes shown like green emeralds and they were filled with joy and a look of seduction in them. The thing I think all the boys were eyeing thought especially those perverted idiots was her amazing bust. That thing was definitely bigger than Rias's and was on the grounds the biggest one I have ever seen in my life. While I wasn't a bust guy at times I could still appreciate it when I saw one.

Her school uniform was the same as most of the girls but she was wearing it where her breasts were just hanging out for everyone to see. It looked like it fit her perfectly and didn't strain against her clothing like Rias's did. The more I looked at her the more she looked like a happier and kinder version of Rias with a greater alluring beauty.

"Hello everyone I'm Rebecca Gremory I hope we have a great time together." Her smile made my heart skip a beat and I could see the three perverted idiots were passed out on the floor from knowing she is related to Rias.

Wait she's related to Rias!?

Shit well there is hope that she won't be a complete asshole like her relative whatever she was. I swear she could be passed off as her sister by how similar they look.

"Now is there any questions for our transfer student?"

"Are you releated to Rias-senpai?" Figures one of the boys would ask that and he looked like a dog in mating season it was disgusting. I mean I liked her too but I knew better than to let my lust show. Devil or not I was not going to be drooling over another Gremory that could be like Rias.

"We are related she is my cousin. Her father is my uncle making my mom his sister. We've grown up on different sides of the world so I was allowed to study abroad. However my mother thought it best I come to Kuoh and spend some time with my dear cousin."

"Very well miss Rebecca why don't you partner up with Naruto?" Issei immediately jumped to his feet and shouted,

"Wait you can't put her with him! He's-," the words in his mouth died the minute Erza-sensei looked straight at him with an evil glare in her eye with a crimson aura surrounding her.

 **"What can't I do Mr. Hyoudou?"** Her eyes were glowing red with fury and rage just asking him to say something stupid. He backed down immediately and hid behind his friends to avoid Erza's wrath.

With that fiasco done Rebecca walked over to our station and put the apron around her body, which was strained because of her breasts. She looked over at me and gave me a big smile, which caused me to blush instantly. Honestly she was beautiful but I was hesitant in trusting a Gremory if they were like Rias.

"You must be Naruto my cousin has told me so much about you."

"Really and what 'great' things did she tell you about me?" She looked confused for a second but then it donged on her.

"Oh, I meant my cousin Sirzech he was the one telling me things about you. The truth is that Rias and I aren't on speaking terms these days." She sighed and we soon heard Erza give out instructions to make a cake dessert and she would taste it. During the baking process while I was spinning the dough I asked,

"So what's the issues with you and Rias if it's not too much because you look like you would enjoy being around her?" She giggled at that,

"No your wrong about that. Ever since the day she gained her family magic from her mother she started acting like she was better than me. Even with her being the heiress and all instead of seeing me like family like I tried with her she saw me more as a servant that should be lucky to be in her presence. Ever sense then I've avoided her when I can." I nodded my head and that definitely sounded like the Rias I've come to know but that still raised the question of why she was here? "I'm here now to make sure that Rias doesn't try and use her magic on the other students and teachers again to bully you."

Now this was news to me and I know I would have to ask my king about this later. But right now I wanted to get to know the girl next to me,

"Well since we're going to be partners for the rest of class why don't we get to know each other,"

"Before you ask me out on a date that is?" She laughed when my face turned hot red and I was staring at the table.

"I was kidding but I wouldn't mind going out with someone as cute as you sweet thing." I blushed even more but then got my composure back trying to remind myself of the things I've seen already. Then I thought about a naked Tsubaki and my face went cherry red again. Trying to calm myself down I imagined the most disgusting things possible; Kiba making out with Issei. That made me pale instead and I just blocked it from my mind now.

Looking back at Rebecca while the cake was baking I started off,

"Well I was thinking stuff like do you have any hobbies?"

"Oh, well I love to swim and sometimes enjoy a nice book." I nodded my head and she asked, "What about you any hobbies?"

"Well not really other than training with my sword and occasionally working at my favorite restaurant not much time for anything other than school really."

"Oh you work?" I nodded my head. "Where at?"

"The Butler Café near town-square." She had a small gleam in her eye and then it was gone when the cake dinged. Everyone started turning in their desserts for the teacher to taste and see what their grades were. Kiba and his partner received a B only because part of it was burnt and she wasn't happy about that. He looked like he wanted to protest this but she gave him a flat look and he shut up immediately. Issei and his friends made something but I couldn't tell what it was.

It was lumpy and black and in some cases I saw it move to an inch in one direction. Erza barely even looked at it and just said,

"F"

"But sensei you haven't seen the design we put on it!" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at it. Then she had a furious look on her face and said,

"F and detention for the three of you for inappropriate behavior in class along with this disgusting design on top of your cake." They looked heartbroken but hey from what I guessed they drew something to do with the human anatomy. Thus leading sensei to be pissed and giving them a failing grade for this and a detention to follow really.

She was going over everyone's desserts and giving them things that ranged from C's to B's no one had managed an A yet and it was nerve racking. Eventually she landed on our cake and she looked at it with a gleam. I knew she loved strawberry cake because that was one of the first things she told us in class. It looked great and she took a bite out of it and her eyes glittered with excitement. Eventually she said to us,

"You both have earned an A for the lesson today and if you two are willing I would like to take this cake with me and I will give extra credit for remembering I loved Strawberry cheesecake." Rebecca giggled at her and nodded her head at this and I smiled at her. She gave us a smile then had a stern look after she turned back to the other students. The bell rang and that ended the last class of the day meaning I now had to go to Kaichou and talk to her about my training for the month and fitting it in with my job schedule.

When leaving the class I saw those three perverted idiots making a dash at me but Rebecca got between them and me and grabbed my arm and pulled it into her breasts. I was blushing up a storm now and the three idiots were foaming at the mouth at what I was doing with her. Before they could do anything she was dragging me away from them and bringing attention to me from all of the students in the hall. Many were forms of jealously or anger at one of us but I wasn't sure to be honest. But the biggest issue was that Rebecca seemed to be unaware that I was uncomfortable with her pressing my arm into her breasts like this.

Eventually we reached the student council room and when we got inside I could see there were two new girls in the room and they stood out more than anyone that I've ever seen. But before I could say anything Sona was looking at me with fire in her eyes,

"Naruto what exactly are you doing?" I looked to my left and saw that she still had my arm buried in her breasts. I freaked out and extracted it from her and shouted,

"Its not what it looks like Kaichou!"

"That's Sona to you! And what do you mean by that exactly?" I sweated trying to explain the situation to her and everyone in the room.

"Its fine he's right I buried his arm into my breast so we could get here without problems from Issei and his friends that's all." Thank whoever I worship Rebecca came up with that explanation.

Sona looked at me and I nodded my head agreeing with it and she huffed at me. Her cheeks were red and she was now pouting at me.

"Whatever Naruto I want you to meet my sister Serafall and her Queen Medaka they are here because of a favor I asked of them."

Serafall definitely had a unique outfit with some kind of princess warrior look and a wand to go with it. She had purple eyes like Sona but unlike hers Serafall's were full of joy and mischief. Plus compared to her sister she was much shorter than her and didn't wear glasses along with having a ridiculous size bust. The girl next to her was standing there and she had a weirder look than Serafall considering where we were standing right now.

She was wearing a no sleeve-gi and it was cut down to the point it ended at her bellybutton and a pair of knee length gi pants with tap around her ankle and foot. She had tap on her hands as well making her look intimidating. She had long blue hair that was messy but at times straight. She had brown eyes that showed fun and joy in them but a strong will to fight. On top of that she had a large bust going for her and a slim figure with a nice size ass as well.

Does being a devil give you incredible and sexy beauty or is it something in the food they eat? Well Sona doesn't have the large breasts like everyone but she still was very sexy in her own right.

Serafall ran up to me and started looking me over. She was circling me with a studying look and she was interested in me. Behind me she gave my ass a squeeze causing me to jump away from her and blush. But she was smiling at me and said,

"I like you Sona does have good taste in men after all." Before she could continue Sona was right on top of her and started covering her mouth to keep her from continuing what she was going to say about her.

"Uh can someone explain to me why this is going on and what the hell is the reason behind it." Sona finally got off her sister after a big struggle and replied,

"We have wait for Rias to show up because there is something we need to discuss with her about the match." I looked at her with confusion but before anything could be said Rias walked into the room with Issei at her side. He was looking at the girls with lustful looks and was having a large nosebleed seeing Medaka standing there. She looked at him for a second and then turned away showing no interest in him whatsoever.

Rebecca stood in between Sona and Rias and said with authority in her voice,

"Listen there has been some confusion with the match that is coming up in a month so let me clarify this. There will be no territory trade what so ever in this case. Neither of you have the right to do this."

"But what will be the prize then?" Rias was barely holding in her anger at Rebecca from what I could tell and when looking at the two of them Rebecca won hands down. She was more intimidating to face based on her magical core I could sense and the fact that she was more confident than her when it came to this meeting. She was surely the better of the two and she had control and poise I've only seen in Sona it was weird.

"Well obviously it's going to be this; the winner of the match gets a date with me then."

The whole room was silent for a few minutes. Everyone was stunned silent about this proclamation but Issei ended up breaking the ice by yelling,

"YES! I agree to this prize! Its worth fighting for!" I wasn't as hasty on this because I could feel my king's eyes burning to the back of my skull telling me to think this through or there would be hell to pay. Weighing my options this was better to fight for that way there wasn't something extremely important on the line plus I knew I would win so there was nothing to worry about. But this would sure piss off my king but it was the best thing I could do right now.

"I also agree to the terms only because this is the easiest thing to fight for." The room was getting heavy with the deathly presence of my King but I turned to her and answered, "Look Sona its easier to fight for something like a date rather than risking something important to you like your territory." She paused to think about this and eventually consented to my point of view on this. But she wasn't happy about it at all and the look told me there was going to be hell to pay for it.

"Very well then you two will fight for a chance to have a date with me good luck." She activated a teleportation circle and left the room and Rias soon followed behind her with an irritated look on her face. Issei saw Rias leave and he quickly left the council room to go look for her, someone that couldn't even teleport, man that's weak. Serafall eventually said,

"Well I guess its time to get on with why I'm here then. You see So-tan asked me to find someone to train with you for the month and I figured my Queen would be perfect for this considering she has fought some of the strongest in the underworld and is known for training strong sacred gear wielders back in her early days. So she will know how to help you increase your overall strength with the sacred gear and maybe unlock your balance breaker before your fight so good luck." She gave me a wink and did a pose with her then teleporting out of the room.

Medaka was standing in front of me with a gleam in her eyes and told me,

"Meet me after your shift is over and we will get straight to training okay? I have a method to help speed up your training I think you're going to like." She was soon gone, no teleportation circle just gone. Finally leaving me with a pissed king and peerage that wanted answers from me.

"Look my reasons haven't changed Sona honestly aren't you glad your not risking your territory to her?"

"I am but I wish you didn't rush into this new deal." I sighed and answered,

"I'm sorry my king listen how about I make it up to you guys." They looked at me with interest and I continued, "I have a shift at this restaurant I work at that starts in a little while so why don't you guys come with me and I'll get you a discount on the food." They all looked at each other and eventually conceded with my point and thus agreed on the meal as long as its every time they ate there which I agreed to just to make my King happy again.

After getting through some basic paperwork I was now in the back of the restaurant and changing into my butler outfit along with putting on some fake glasses on my face to add some seduction ability to my outfit. At least that is what the boss woman said would appeal to the customers. I got them situated in the restaurant in the private booth that we reserved for VIPS but I asked the boss for this favor and she agreed as long as someone isn't already there. The peerage was shocked I worked here and its not surprising considering this is one of the top restaurants in the city and it was extremely hard to get a table let alone a reservation that wasn't two months in advance. We served the highest quality food possible only with the best ingredients possible. But biggest thing that made us famous is that it really was a fancy deacour and the fact the restaurant had been awarded as one of the top places to eat at in the world.

How did I manage to land such a great job? To be honest I didn't expect to get through the door but for some reason the manger saw me and immediately asked if I would like to work here and I said yes. I had some basic training but eventually I moved passed all the other servers and became one of the most asked for waiters. Personally I made a lot of money on tips and on top of the paycheck I could probably move out of my apartment but I liked it there so I just tell the owner I barely make enough to cover the expenses that way they don't jack up my rent because of where I work.

Now I was walking into the main dining room and saw the fine tables set out for four customers to sit at each table at a time. The council was sitting in a booth that had a blue cloth and it had fancy silverware. Most of the girls were trying to hide because they felt out of place in this fancy restaurant by wearing their plain uniforms. Sona was still trying to come to terms with me working here if the look in her eyes is anything to go on. The funniest reaction I think is Saji who is trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor from the prices of some of the meals here.

I walked up to them and leaned the glasses down lightly and gave them a charming smile. Most of the girls grew really red in the face and Tsubaki was licking her lips with a clouded look in her eyes. Sona was red in the face that she had steam coming out of her ears.

"So can I get you anything my mistresses and master?" They were all stuttering messes until finally they managed to order mostly a variety of different meals. Mostly stuff that was easy to make but it would be time consuming. Honestly they were too easy to tease and make uncomfortable in my own work environment. So I headed back to the kitchen to get to work.

This was going to be an interesting day.

 **Time Skip**

After finishing with my work and taking care of my peerage I headed toward the forest clearing in town that Midaka told me to meet her at. After arriving at the field I saw her holding some kind of key in her hand that looked like an old style skeleton key. Once I was standing in front of her she put the key into the air and turned it and for some reason I heard a click. Then a door opened revealing a large empty room where there was different environments to train in and for different situations.

She threw me through the portal and I landed on my ass with a thud. Upon entering the room herself she the door disappeared behind her and this left us in an unknown area.

"Well Naruto welcome to my personal training grounds. I'm sure you've noticed you can't stand up as easily as you would normally. Well that is because the gravity in here is five times greater than normal. Now I'm going to make sure you are ready for your match to the point where you should be able to crush him into dust with no problem."

"Okay sensei but what are we going to work on though?" She pointed to my left arm and answered,

"I'm a special individual that can bring out even the strongest sacred gears full potential and there is a reason for it. I will push you more than anyone else will and make sure you are barely breathing after each session to make sure you are prepared for all things in life." I nodded my head and she then disappeared and I felt myself leaving my feet and then hitting the ground face first.

"That is a small taste of my power and that was a love tap compared to most of my punches." I coughed a little and spat up some blood. I was still unsteady and barely able to get to my feet. But I managed to stand up without much trouble. Now though she was in a battle stance of her own and a evil glint was in it.

"Show me the strength of the Dragon Emperor sleeping inside of your sacred gear." With that began my torture in hell.

 **Sona P.O.V**

I was worried about Naruto honestly I was. Midaka was known for being over the top when she was training someone. Most likely he would come back to me in either broken pieces or he would come back stronger than any of my current pieces. I was drinking tea in the club to try and calm my nerves but it seemed impossible to do now. The biggest thing for me is that I'm worried that Naruto will try to push himself too far not realizing that the world Midaka took him to was designed for maximizing training in short amounts of time. For every day you spend in there out here it was a week in there which means that Naruto will have about 28 weeks of training under his belt and he should master his sacred gear during this time.

Tsubaki was waving her hand at me and I turned to her and asked,

"Yes?"

"Sorry Kaichou but I was wondering if you could tell me about the meeting between yourself and Rias with Lord Lucifer." Ah that everyone wanted to know what went down in the meeting and honestly it was something I won't forget.

"Alright but I will not repeat myself so listen carefully Tsubaki." She nodded her head and the rest of the council was listening in.

 _Flash back begins_

 _I was sitting at my desk with Sirzech sitting in a chair to my left and Grayfia was out retrieving Rias from her clubhouse. We were both waiting patiently for her to come but now this was getting ridiculous. She was now two hours late for this meeting and it was just showing us that she was too immature to control her own territory._

 _Finally there was a knock at the door and I answered,_

 _"Enter." Soon came Rias who looked annoyed being here and Grayfia who was equally annoyed with the situation._

 _"Sorry for the wait Lord Lucifer Rias wouldn't leave until she showered." Sirzech waved it off and gave Rias a look that said, 'sit down and shut up.' So she did just that and she did not want to test her brother here and now._

 _"Now that you are here Rias let me explain that I'm extremely angry with you right now." She looked confused by that statement so he continued, "Not only have I found out you've been using my name and our family name as means to bully everyone on campus but to also use it as an excuse for your recent actions. Especially concerning a boy named Naruto." With that Rias jumped from her seat and started shouting at him._

 _"That shit is the reason you called this meeting!"_

 _"Yes but that little shit happens to be a devil now serving under Sona and I suggest you think twice before slandering some ones peerage member." She gritted her teeth and sat back down._

 _"Why did you do this Rias there must be reason other than he asked you to be his friend?" I was equally curious to know why she was just bullying the hell out of Naruto the way she is now._

 _"That brat spread a rumor on campus that we were dating and then sleeping with each other. He even stated that he was having sex with Akeno and Koneko so I retaliated in force for this." I rolled my eyes at her. Honestly that is the reason she started this whole damn fiasco?_

 _I heard the rumors too but I had someone look into who started and surprise it was Issei who began the rumors in the first place. Which would lead to Naruto being bullied and treated as a low class scum. After finding out that he started the rumors I was going to tell Rias about it but she started her campaign for making Naruto's life hell on campus and telling me I should stay out of it or else. This was something I couldn't tolerate anymore considering if he killed himself then the entire school would be held responsible along with Sirzech having to intervene and find out what happened. Then we both would have been in trouble in this case._

 _"Rias I knew about that nasty little rumor but Naruto didn't start it that was Issei."  
"No it wasn't! I know for a fact that Naruto started that rumor and I only did what was best to punish him!" This made me angry so I questioned her,_

 _"How is it threatening me the best option? Why couldn't you confront the boy yourself and ask if he started the rumor?"  
"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Finally Sirzech coughed into his hand gaining both of our attentions,_

 _"Regardless Rias your actions have not gone unnoticed and I'm extremely upset with you. Know that I have heard about you leaving that poor boy for dead when you could have healed him instead because of a mistake you made. Why you didn't just bring Issei in and recruit him that way I will never know. But do know this, everything ends here and you WILL follow MY orders." He started radiating her aura and it scared the hell out of Rias and I._

 _"Now beginning today, Sona is in charge of this territory and everything that happens here. Secondly you are on notice Rias if I find out this is continuing while I'm gone then you will pulled from the school and return home to the Underworld weather you like it or not. Finally I'm sending Rebecca here to make sure you are not breaking any of my rules." Rias jumped out of her chair and started shouting at Sirzech,_

 _"You can't send that bitch here! The last thing I need is some branch member coming in and making herself look better than me!" Sirzech and I had enough but he was flaring his aura and Rias was now trembling in fear from his fierce look in his eyes._

 _"You will not speak of your cousin like that again and this isn't an option this is an order." She was red and the face and stomped out of the office in which lead to her confronting Tsubaki and Naruto._

Flash back ends

"That is pretty much what happened." Everyone in the room was shocked, the reason Naruto was bullied and treated like shit was because of a stupid rumor that was started by Issei? This was insanity from what I could guess from the looks in their eyes. Finally Tsubaki replies,

"I hope Naruto crushes that stupid little shit in his match with him." Everyone nodded in agreement and I did as well considering I was looking forward to showing Rias she picked the wrong person. However I had to fill out some paperwork that Naruto wouldn't be here until about two or three days before he returned from training and back to school. I filled it out to where he was gone with a bad illness that has left him bed ridden for a while, which would lead to him being gone as long as possible. Honestly it's a bull-shit reason but there are diseases out there that can be almost crippling so it wasn't completely unreasonable.

I just hope he came back okay.

 **Naruto POV, Two days before the match**

I was lying on my bed exhausted from the beatings I got from Midaka and had no intention from moving from my bed. Honestly that girl was as strong like she said she was and the things she did to me were extremely hard.

First few weeks we focused on purely on me getting use to the gravity in this place. It was tough at first but by week two I could walk around normally in this place but as soon as I mastered that she gave me something else to do. She put large weights onto my body that weight a ton on each limb and I had to learn how to walk like this. This was even more difficult than just he gravity alone and I was barely getting far with the new weights on so getting knocked around was something understandable. But in a week I managed to get use to the weight and didn't get tired as quickly as I would have.

After mastering the gravity and the weights on my body I started training hand-to-hand with her, which usually ended with her flattening me with a kick to the face. But I landed some blows of my own on her but she informed me that she was only going at about 5% of her full strength and speed showing me I had a long way to go. The biggest thing that changed was that I was able to deal with most of her strikes and blows after two weeks of getting my ass flattened.

That last bit of the training was used to activate my sacred gear and trying to master it to a fuller extent. I had managed to increase my output faster and I subconsciously was boosting even when I didn't know it making the boosts get larger at a time. Right now it only took me a few minutes to actually increase my power to match Medaka at her limit right now. After doing this I unlocked several abilities tied into this sacred gear and each one was making me stronger and better than before.

Firstly I could obliterate clothes at will now thus removing any hidden weapons and armor on someone that they might be hiding. Secondly was the ability called **Explosion** this allowed me to release all the stored up energy at once thus giving me a serious power burst but only for a short amount of time. Once that was over I wouldn't be able to move at all. Finally I managed to use some of the magic in the gauntlet to summon a red orb and fire it as a long-range attack. At first it barely made any indentations on the ground but now I could actually leave a good size crater from the attack.

The biggest thing I had going for me now was that Medaka said I was close to the balance breaker. She explained it's where the sacred gear evolves after being pushed to the very limit and grants a new ability to the wielder. But the problem seemed to be I couldn't actually activate the damn thing what's so ever. I tried and tried to push it further and further but eventually I couldn't manage it no matter how hard I tried. Something was stopping me and I had no idea what.

But finally I was finished with training and back at my apartment with only two days to relax before my match with Issei. I met with Jack earlier who was still staying at my place and she told me she missed me. Flattered by this I asked if she knew what the other group was doing for Issei and she frowned. She explained that he activated it and knew one basic attack and was keeping it to himself no matter what. He wanted it to be a surprise but that was all he was doing.

He had no fighting training at all along with no speed training other than the basic stuff. Honestly she said with my training alone the only way I could lose is if I blew myself up at this point. Well I had to interest in doing that so I think I'm good.

Jack was sleeping on the bed on top of my chest. She insisted that she did and looking at how cute she looked I couldn't resist. I know she was probably older than me by a few good years but just her looks alone told me she still had the mind of a child. So after getting through with some of the issues I had with this especially when she walked into the room naked I was able to get to sleep.

But the minute I went to sleep something happened, I was in a space that was filled with fire. Looking around I eventually landed on some giant red dragon creature staring down at me. He was examining me and from what I could feel he had the same feeling as my sacred gear really. The divine beast looked at me with a critical stare and then he roared that shook the entire mindscape.

I didn't falter, I stood my ground against him and stared him down. Don't be fooled I was scared shitless at this point just seeing this dragon but I was not going to be bullied into submission by it. After it was done roaring it looked at me and then laughed,

 **"You're definitely a brave one. So young one I see you have been getting use to using my sacred gear lately?"** I nodded my head at him. **"Well then to be honest out of all previous wielders you are definitely the strongest one I mean really you've mastered it in a month that is an amazing feat."**

"Thank you but to be honest I kind of cheated by using a room where one day equals a week in a sense. So it actually took me two to three months to master this since I focus on other things before I started training with this.

 **"True but to be honest it took my last wielders years before they could even come close to mastering what you have. On top of that I had to flood their body with dragon energy in order for them to use the Balance Breaker."** The mention of that brought up something that I wanted to ask him for the longest time.

"Speaking of that can you tell me what I have to do to unlock that because I want to learn how to use it as soon as possible." He looked at me with a critical eye and actually leaned his head down to where his eye was right in front of me.

 **"If I was to tell you how to unlock it what would you do with it?"**

"I would do everything in my power with it to make Sona proud of my accomplishments."

 **"Why do you care so much for the females opinion? I mean don't you have your own goals you wish to strive for?"**

"I do but the thing is that I can't do them because the only thing I want to do is make her proud of me. Sona was one of the first people I met on campus that was kind to me when she didn't have to be. She never believed the nasty rumors made about me and she was willing to give me a chance after I died. So as far as I'm concern Sona is the most important thing in my life right now and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she stays happy." The dragon looked at me for a few minutes he was just staring at me. He finally stood up and grunted at me and then I saw something gathering around him.

 **"Your path is one of great selflessness and one that very few people walk and even fewer stay on. You do this you can't act selfishly your life is tied with hers from now on. Do you understand what you are signing yourself off to?"**

"I do know and I will accept it without hesitation." He sighed and like that I felt something flowing through my body. The feeling was overwhelming and before I knew it I felt great pain running through me as well. The pain was excruciating but I was trying to bare through it but I let out a scream shortly afterwards. Finally the pain disappeared and I collapsed to the ground sweating like crazy from the excruciating pain that I was put through.

I activated my sacred gear and noticed that it felt easier to control and it just felt more natural on my arm now. Looking at the dragon he looked at me with a small smirk on his mouth and he said,

 **"I have flooded your body with dragon energy be warned you will need something to drain it every so often or it will most likely kill you at some point. But don't worry those females you are so attached to would be willing to suck the energy out of your body if you ask."** I now was blushing from the implications and he was laughing at me now. **"Through your gauntlet hand you idiot that's where it is mostly stored up at."**

"Okay but what about the Balance Breaker can I use it now?" He nodded his head and I started cheering for myself. Now I only have to practice with it a few times and then its show time against Issei. As I was fading out I could hear something in the background and it was like Ddraig was arguing with someone that was there.

 **"When will you reveal yourself old fool?"**

 _"When the time is right my dear friend only when he is ready for his new responsibilities."_

I didn't know who that was but it sounded like Ddraig knew this man and had some form of respect for him if his tone of voice was anything to go by. But that isn't important considering I now had a new form to test out and hopefully master by the time the fight comes around.

 **Two days later**

Standing in an open area I saw Sona and the peerage along with Rias and her peerage standing on the left side of the open field. Rebecca was standing next to both groups and she was wearing a very tight top that Issei was going nuts for. Finally I saw Medaka and Grayfia standing by both their respective groups and they each were giving slight glares at each other every so often.

I was standing in the middle of the field facing down Issei who had a nosebleed along with trying to look intimidating against me. The big thing was that both Grayfia and Medaka were recording this fight to show both respective families what happened here. Soon Rebeca walked onto the field between us and announced,

"The match between Issei and Naruto will now begin. The rules are simple the only way for the match to end is if someone surrenders or they are knocked out. Killing is prohibited otherwise the offending party shall be punished along with the rest of the peerage. Is that clear to everyone here?" I nodded my head and kept up a blank look on my face while thinking about what Issei would try to do in this fight. Most likely he would try bull rushing me and if that didn't work he would use his sacred gear and try to beat me with it then.

Issei agreed to the terms but I could tell he was more interested in watching her breasts bounce around in her tight top. Finally she stepped back and summoned a barrier around both of us and the field and shouted,

"Begin!" With that I waited for Issei to make the first move and I didn't have to wait long. Issei charged at me with his left fist raised and threw a punch. I ducked under the punch and threw my own right hook into his jaw sending him flying across the field. He quickly got back to his feet and tried again but this time he tried throwing multiple punches at me. I was ducking under them or just bobbing my head side to side or backwards to avoid the strikes.

Finally growing bored with his weak ass performance I grabbed the back of his neck and threw a knee into his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and then I followed it up with a right hook across the face. After doing that I grabbed him by the leg and swung him over my head and slammed him on the ground with his back hitting the ground. After making sure I did this I summoned my wings and flew into the air as high as I can.

Now came the next test against Issei, how good of a flyer is he and can he fight well in the sky? Issei got himself out of the ground already bleeding badly from the mouth and flew up at me. But he was a slow flyer and before he knew it I was in front of him and sending him crashing to the ground with authority again. In doing so I flew back into the sky and crossed my arms waiting for him to get back up. Deciding to goad him to revealing his ace I said,

"You might as well give up Issei while you were busy leering at your king and girls with big breasts I was busy training. This is something I have been working towards for weeks now and I know you can't beat me." Now is hoping he took the bait and uses his sacred gear.

It worked I saw a gold light and his gold gauntlet came out on his right hand again. Everyone in the crowd was waiting to see what his sacred gear can do and if it was actually worth eight Pawn pieces. He gathered as much magic as he could from his small reserves and fired a giant fireball at me. This was it? All he could do was use some form of fire magic with his sacred gear?

 **"Beware partner while it isn't the most powerful sacred gear its still dangerous. It was made from one of the most powerful Phoenix's to ever exist. While the wielder has incredible power unless he can earn his favor he will never unlock his Balance Breaker. And given how rude and perverted this boy is there is no way he ever will have it. That fire bird has too much pride to love for others that he would sink so low to actually help a stupid pervert."**

 _"So in other words I'm okay to wipe this guy out now?"_

 **"Yep."** That was the only thing that I need to hear to get this show on the way and finish him. But I could hear shouting on the sidelines and wondered what that was about.

 **Third person, sidelines**

"I can't fucking believe it! His sacred gear is fire! Its useless to me and my situation!" Rias was pissed. All that time and effort into getting Issei into her peerage wasted because of his sacred gear. While powerful in its own right and useful in some cases this would be useless against Riser. He was already named after the fire birds which would be a clear indication that anything fire based would be useless against him.

Now she needed some other plan in order to avoid getting married but what? Naruto is even more useless than Issei is even with all of his specialized training that he got. That's what she believes and denies that Naruto is definitely stronger than most pure blooded devils at her age except maybe Sairaog might be the only one to match him and beat him now.

Sona however was laughing at the irony of the whole situation. I mean the one person she was banking on saving her might be more help for Riser than an enemy to be honest. However she was worried Naruto was dodging the fireball and he was just floating there looking into space for some reason.

Finally the fireball hit Naruto and she grew extremely worried that he was about to die. Rias was cheering for Issei forgetting her problems for later because he was about to defeat Naruto making up for this. The other members of her peerage were cheering as well for different reasons. Akeno was happy that Naruto was about to lose that way he would remember his place and that is beneath her. Kiba because this would show Tsubaki that he was the right guy for her not him. Koneko because he made her King angry and made those rumors about them dating.

Issei was ecstatic and knew for a fact he had the match won. So he decided to put one more nail in his coffin to further break him.

"Well that's it for this stupid match. Don't worry I'll take good care of Sona after all she needs a real man and not some brat that's parents probably abandoned him because even they didn't want any association with him." Sona was disgusted with this display along with the rest of the peerage. Saji was especially angry at the boy. Yeah he was jealous of Naruto but he would never sink to the same lows as this guy. Honestly he and Naruto were pretty cool with each other and while he knew of his perverted tendencies he explain that its okay because every guy is like that no matter how much they try to deny it.

Medaka was furious with the boy. This was the great Pawn that everyone was talking about and how he took eight Pawn pieces? Honestly she would kill the boy after this match if he killed Naruto. He took more beatings from her that were worse than this but the fact he sunk this low and mentioned his parents like this infuriated her. Grayfia was going to have another talk with Sirzech and have a proper punishment lined up for him if he stepped out of line again.

Rebecca thought was the most upset with this situation. She thought it was some kind jealousy thing but now it just showed that they were horrible people in general. Now she wanted to make sure Issei lost this match because when she met Naruto she felt he was genuinely kind to her not because of her family reputation but more of that he wanted to get to know the real her, not the star of the Gremory family. If Issei won though she would be sure to neuter him on the date and make sure her cousin knows that he tried something to have him executed. Hey, she was ruthless when she wanted to be she was still a devil in all rights.

Suddenly there was bright green light inside of the fireball that scared the shit out of everyone and suddenly the ball disappeared. Floating there now was red dragon armor with a green stone in the center of his chest along with green eye visors. He looked intimidating and then Rias realized what sacred gear that was.

"The **Boosted Gear!** How the hell does he have that!" She looked over at Sona and she shot her a smug look that said 'you were wrong and I was right.' Now Rias knew Issei was in trouble now.

 **Naruto, first person**

I was furious with Issei. Insult me that's fine, mention my family fine I'll bust your teeth in, but fuck with my friends and the council and that is where I draw the fucking line. So I gathered up as much dragon energy as possible and activated my Balance Breaker. It took me a day to figure out the limitations on this armor and ability that I could now use it better than I did the other day. I was far from mastering it but it was good enough for this match.

I gathered red magic in my hand and a ball of red energy and said,

"This is where this fight ends good night Issei and next time you fuck with Sona get ready to die then." With that I fired my dragon blast shot and it crashed into him causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared it showed a small crater with Issei in there unconscious but one of his arms came off from the attack. Oh well, he's still alive and it can reattached with magic so no problem for me. I floated down and deactivated my armor and looked at everyone.

Rebecca announced,

"The match is over and Naruto of the Sitri Peerage is the winner." Sona and the others ran over to me congratulating me on my victory. The girls gave me kisses on the cheek and Saji gave me a guy hug. I looked over at Rias and saw she was fuming angry but really I couldn't care less for her because she deserved it in my opinion. Now who was useless to who now?

Rebecca was walking up to me and she got right in front of me and before anyone could do anything she gave me a kiss on the lips. After standing there in shock for a few seconds she separated from me and said,

"I'll see you this Sunday at 3:00 okay?" I just nodded my head and watched her leave with a sway in her hips.

But I was brought back to reality when I saw the girls along with Midaka was staring at me with smiles but with evil auras around them. Most of the girls left me there but only Tsubaki and Sona and Medaka remained after Saji ran for the hills. Rias and her group were gone trying to work on getting Issei's arm reattached with Grayfia watching on with a smile on her face.

"Naruto you are handing out flyers tomorrow got that," Sona told me in a sicking sweet tone. I just quickly nodded my head not wanting to piss her off. But I honestly didn't know what I did wrong here.

"Naruto you're real training begins tomorrow so get plenty of rest got that?" I paled now, what the hell did I do?

"Oh Naruto you saw me naked its only right you take responsibility by letting me stay at your place from now on right?" Okay that was weird and the other two girls were angry at her now but all I could do was nod. The three of them were gone and all I could do was ask,

"What the hell did I do?"

 **Outside of apartment**

I really wish someone would explain girls to me because I can't seem to figure them out lately. Oh well hell starts tomorrow so might as well get some sleep now. But I noticed the door to my place was unlocked immediately putting me on edge. Entering the room slowly I was looking around until I saw someone standing there in the kitchen. She was wearing our school uniform and she had long purple hair from what I could see.

Slowly entering the room I saw her turn around to look at me and now I could tell who it was. She made me pale in fear because I was well acquainted with her in the sense I have to run for life at times while around school when kids trying to pick a fight with me weren't chasing me. Looking at me I could see her blue eyes locking on me and her having a small smile on her face and when compared to some of the girls I know she wasn't really busty but she had good size chest.

"Shouko when the hell did you get back in town? More importantly why did you break into my apartment?" Yes, Shouko is one of the resident members of the council but the issue is that she is busy doing jobs all over the place that she was never here. But when she was after meeting her in the council room she has made it her goal to be with me no matter what. It was cute at first but now it was crazy considering she was always following me anywhere. If I had some interaction with another girl she made my life hell about it.

The biggest thing about the situation was that she was the scariest person in the world when it came to her being around me considering she has a grip like a Rook. Plus she blinded me a few times with two fingers digging into my eyes at times.

"As your future fiancé it's my job to make sure your eating well. Plus I just got done with some of my clients and I'm back in town for a while now. I also heard of you joining us along with your fight with Issei so I came to watch."

"But I didn't see you or Jack out there." Her eye twitched at the mention of Jack and before I knew it a knife was zooming past my head and ended up impaled in the wall next to me. She missed me by a few inches and it scared the hell out of me.

"Why is she in this conversation? Does she live here now or something?" Before I could answer Jack came through my side window wearing her usual gear and landed on my floor.

"Hello Naruto I'm finished with my last job how's everything going? Sorry I missed the match but I heard it was a slaughter-," Jack looked and saw Shouko and the room went dead silent.

"…."

"….."

"….."

This was awkward and I honestly have to say this was the worse feeling in the world. I say one wrong thing and this could break out into a fight immediately. Looking over at Shouko I saw that was now standing next to me looking at me with a mean glare in her eyes.

"Naruto what is she doing here?" Her black aura was flowing around her like crazy and it was scary. Jack then jumped in between us and had her own glare at her.

"Don't threaten Naruto." Soon the tension in the room became palpable and I just hoped nothing else would go wrong now.

A teleportation circle activated and in came Tsubaki and she was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun there you are I was looking for you a little while so how about we finish what we started a month ago huh?" Then she noticed Shouko and Jack in the room as well and things became even more tense then before.

"Shit."

 **That is the end of this chapter and this is a notice for everyone to please take in that I'm starting my college semester as I'm writing to you and I will be busy doing other stuff. I promise I will try to update my stories when I can but they won't be as frequent as I hoped they would be before. Please be understanding and if any of you have any interests in my challenges PM me and I will get back to you guys soon also one shout of to another person who helped me with my ideas: Monkeyman I only remember that part of his screen name but thanks for the help.**

 **Neglected Gremory is up next so be on the look out for when it gets updated also the poll closes as soon as the chapter is written which means a few more days to vote.**

 **Don't worry about not having one of the Sabers not in it because the other one will appear in Naruto Leviathan so have no fear.**

 **Crowfeast out.**

 **PS: This is for the assholes that keep telling me not do clichés well here is challenge for you guys. Get a profile and write your own stories otherwise please stop wasting my time with uneeded comments about how you hate my stuff. Its not even worth looking at if you do something like this.**


	3. Date and Meeting the Nun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction and I do not profit from this fanfiction. This is the next chapter for Dark Knight I'm doing this one first because I have a fun story line for this chapter that I wanted to write now. I hope you guys enjoy this one and before anyone asks because I've been bugged the hell out about this: NO ASIA,XENOVIA, AND ROSSWISSIE WILL NOT BE BASHED! Okay with that done I would like to inform you they will not be joining the normal Rias Peerage this time around but someone else's so don't worry about it. Okay on to the third chapter! Oh yeah I'm going to try to write in third person now for this chapter let me know what you guys think.**

 **Date and Meeting the Nun**

Naruto couldn't believe the issue he was facing right now. I mean, Shouko showing up in his house was surprising as it was but the fact that Tsubaki and Jack also showed up while she was here was bad. Shouko has a mean streak a mile long when it comes to being an easily jealous individual. On top of that, she knew everything about Naruto to the point she could tell you where he was at any given point during a day even if he did something unusual from his usual routine. Shouko was angry.

This was supposed to be her time with her Naruto-kun but now these other bitches showed and now she had to wait for them to leave. She remembered hearing from some members of the peerage that Naruto was the center of attraction among them in the student council. While she had come to terms that Sona would be the first one to get her hands on him she didn't like the other girls trying too. In her mind, only she and Sona deserve to be with Naruto and the other girls could stay the hell out of the way. Naruto was trying to come up with the best solution in how to diffuse the situation right now.

Considering the three girls looked ready to kill each other or worse, him.

"So Shouko, you're a devil as well?" Great thinking on his behalf because now Shouko had her attention on him and nodded her head with a blush on her face.

"Yes, I've been one since my first year in high-school. I come from a long line of weapon masters and strategist so I was the a great choice as a second in command if anything happened with Sona-senpai or Tsubaki-senpai." Tsubaki looked miffed she assumed she was hot shit when really Sona brought her in because she was a skilled warrior and could use any weapon she got her hands on. Plus, her ability to create armor with her magic also help too I guess. Other than that, she was not much on the battlefield or in a Ratings Game to be honest.

Also, she made it no secret she wanted Naruto all for herself. However, she bowed down to the fact that Naruto would most likely be with Sona, as she called him first. So she settled for being the second wife but Tsubaki was going to make it clear she would be in that position. Plus Naruto already seen her naked so she was closer to him than the other girls. Jack finally grew bored of the conversation and took initiation of the situation by getting out of her chair and sat on Naruto's lap.

Tsubaki looked enraged and Shouko's eyes started glowing with an evil red color in them. Naruto, the poor bastard, realized he was in serious trouble and he needed to do something to diffuse the situation right now before it got out of control. So doing what he does best, he made a bullshit excuse with a yawn first,

"Well it's getting late, so you girls should probably head home while I make sure that Jack gets to bed." Picking her up like a princess, he carried Jack out of the room but Shouko and Tsubaki soon followed him. Naruto quickly put Jack on his bed and retreated into his bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his sleepwear which was a black shirt and his boxers. Arriving back in his bedroom he saw Jack was lying under the covers but so were Tsubaki and Shouko. However, he noticed their clothes were scattered on the floor showing they were naked under the sheets.

"Well, you girls get some good sleep and I will take the sleeping bag okay?" Before he could even move he was bound to the bed with the three girls each pinning him there. Tsubaki on his left, Shouko on his right, and Jack on top of him sleeping on his chest they were lying on top of him preventing him from getting off the bed.

"Good night Naruto-kun," they all said and started cuddling into him. Naruto finally gave up on getting away from the girls and went to sleep while trying to hide his excitement of having three naked girls rubbing up against him. Yeah this was going to be a difficult sleep for him.

 **Next day, school**

This morning had been hell for Naruto because the minute he woke up the girls seemed to wake up at the same time. Shouko wanted a good morning kiss but Tsubaki said she wanted it first. Jack tried to get it but the two girls pulled her off and this lead to the three girls having a standoff against each other. They were all naked, which lead to Naruto blushing and covering his face trying to hide his arousal. Naruto quickly went to the bathroom and started up the shower only after activating a magical lock on the door preventing the girls from coming in with him.

Naruto finished his shower quickly and dashed downstairs to make breakfast while the girls were busy changing and getting ready for the day. After a few minutes they came down the stairs and were dressed in their uniforms but Naruto could see there was still anger in their eyes for each other. Naruto immediately made some breakfast and sat their plates down hoping to avoid them all fighting each other right now. This would lead to Naruto watching them trying to feed him, which sparked more jealously between the girls and then the breaking of his table. Luckily he fixed it with magic but it was a pain in the ass to be honest.

Arriving at the school he was the view of several odd looks considering he had Shouko dragging him by his left arm while Tsubaki was dragging him by his right arm. Jack was enjoying the ride while being on his back and Naruto looked like he was in immense pain right now. Two girls were pulling his arms out of the socket and he could barely heal his arms in time before they are pulled out of the socket again leading to him restarting the whole process again. Naruto finally got to his class and away from the three girls and had his head resting on his desk right now.

Surprisingly Irena was early today and she looked like she was waiting for Naruto right now. After taking his seat she came up to him and sat on his desk looking him into his eyes. She asked,

"Naruto, how are things for you now?"

"They are good. The bullying has pretty much stopped so I'm good." She nodded her head and then looked away from him.

"You know there are things lately that have been happening and I don't know why yet. But for some reason, you're at the center of it all." Naruto started sweating a little bit but had a poker face on right now hoping she wouldn't sense his nervousness.

"Well I guess I just have some bad timing that's all." She narrowed her eyes at him but they returned to normal with a huff.

"Yeah, maybe, but I feel there is more to this then you're letting on." She got off his desk and all of the students started flooding the room ready for their lesson. Naruto was wondering what the hell that was about? I mean, could she know more about what's going on lately then she is letting on? No, he couldn't feel anything coming from her, no magic at all. So how could she be part of all of this?

Ah, Naruto figured he might be overthinking this again and just focused on the lesson right now. What he didn't know was Irena was watching him with an intense look on his face. She had a gleam in her eye and thought,

 _"It's emerging, soon the being of Darkness will return and he will retake his rightful place as ruler and I will emerge once more."_

 **ORC**

Rias was furious right now. All that effort to recruit Issei and it turns out that his sacred gear is useless to her now. His fire gear would be useful against anyone but Riser and he would laugh at his pathetic attempt at attacking him now. This pissed her off more because the boy she hated actually had a sacred gear that would be useful in dealing with Riser now. But it was in the hands of someone she despised.

The honest reason for her hatred for him was that she was sick of people coming up to her asking to be her friend all the time. Plus he looked a lot like Riser so she was convinced that he would be like him too by his looks alone. Which this is pretty poor reasoning but why would she care for anyone else's opinion honestly she was only looking out for her own interests now. However she was worried. She needed Naruto in order to deal with Riser in the upcoming battle but the problem was that the only one that could help her was in Sona's Peerage now.

Plus, she didn't exactly go out of her way to be his friend in this situation either. With her peerage and herself pretty much treating him like shit he would more likely leave her to rot than ever help her. She was looking over her peerage and saw that Akeno was handing out tea to everyone while the others were doing their own thing. Kiba was leaning against the wall with anger in his eyes wanting to deal with Naruto now. But with his sacred gear and his training he did for the last month he was more than a match for him and could probably kill him if he tried anything.

Koneko was eating her sweets and was annoyed that the pervert lost to Naruto of all people. Akeno was upset with Issei as well, I mean she thought he would be able to beat Naruto but it turns out that his perverse nature overshadowed his will to learn and to fight. Now Sona had a win over them and Rebecca was going on a date with Naruto later on in the week. Honestly she couldn't care about the date to be honest but it would have been funny for her if she went on that date with Issei instead of Naruto. Rias finally got her peerage's attention and said,

"You all know from yesterday's match that we now have a serious problem. It turns out that Issei's sacred gear is useless against Riser and his peerage so we need to do something before he shows up to challenge us to a Ratings Game. Now the only one I know could beat him now along with his peerage would be Naruto." Everyone in the room either had a frown or in Kiba's case, a scowl. "Now I know you guys don't like it but we need him so we need to brainstorm ways in getting him to join us in the battle against Riser."

"Well I could always try seducing him, I'm sure I could get him to do what I want if I promise him a sight at my breasts." Akeno made it clear she could seduce him with ease but Rias wasn't sure if she could. Naruto seemed to have his eyes glued on Sona and her peerage members so this might not work.

"Akeno while the idea has merit the fact is we might need something more if we plan to get his assistance in this manner." Akeno frowned at this figuring she would go for the idea considering she has been the center of many lustful dreams from the other students. So obviously Naruto would fall for this immediately but Rias didn't think that would be the case. However she was going to give it a shot regardless if she thinks it won't work because she was confident she would attract him immediately. Kiba was growling about having him around considering he has the attention of the one girl in school he really wants, Tsubaki.

She had been the center of his obsession for weeks now but when Naruto came into the picture she suddenly became attracted to him. Now Naruto is joining her peerage, which meant she would spend even more time with him leaving him out of the equation.

"We know that Naruto is working somewhere in town this week so all we need to do is find his work and spread it around school he works there. Afterwards, Naruto will be forced to hear my demands if he wants me to remove the memory of the restaurant from their memories." Rias's plan sounded idiotic in the minds of her peerage members because Sona could easily erase their memories and then confront Rebecca about this.

"Buchou, as much as your idea holds merit, the fact is Sona could counter this with ease." Rias pouted at this being pointed out and started brainstorming again. Koneko didn't add any ideas because she was unsure how to. While she wanted to help her king the issue was that she was against having that man in their peerage even if it would be temporary. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks,

"Buchou," everyone's attention was now Koneko. "I think the best way to get him in our peerage is for you to call a trade with her for him." Everyone there was shocked by the simplicity of the idea. Sona could trade Naruto to them but now the question is who would they give her as a means to cope with the trade? Issei would be a good trade but the issue is that Sona has made it clear she despises him and the rest of the peerage does as well so that was a no.

Everyone else was of use to Rias in the match so that's a no as well. Then they remembered Gasper and how he is sealed in his room without a means to get out and do stuff. He would be happy to be traded to someone that wouldn't bother him and plus this would mean that Rias keeps everyone else in tact for the match. With this is in mind Rias would confront Sona tomorrow about this deal only because today was Saturday and it was made clear to her to not bother her on Saturday's for some reason.

 **Student Council**

Sona was looking at her peerage and seeing that everyone was in high spirits right now and that made her happy. After yesterday's match she figured they would be, considering Naruto pretty much ran through Issei without any real trouble. Plus she showed that her investment was worth it in the end. Why her sister gave her the dud piece, she would never know and plus there were many more questions that were still needed to be answered. Like, what was the full capacity of the single piece and what powers lied inside of it?

She informed her sister that she used the piece on Naruto and this surprised her and she asked was she sure that was the piece she used. Sona confirmed it and this put Serafall in high spirits and told her not to tell anyone else about this because this was something extremely important. With Serafall's secrecy on this now, Sona wanted to know what this was all about. The council doors were blown open and in ran Tsubaki who had a panicked look on her face along with Shouko looking furious and worried.

"Kaichou you need to hurry!" Sona now was alarmed what the hell happened to put Tsubaki in such a panicked state?

 **Naruto and Rebecca, fifteen minutes earlier**

Naruto and Rebecca were walking away from the cooking class with Erza with another stellar performance of making Erza some pasta this time around. Upon leaving the class, they were heading towards the Student Council room to talk to Sona about some peerage related stuff and Rebecca needed a second opinion on fun places to take Naruto on their date. However, before they could get down the hall, they were confronted by the other two idiots of the perverted trio who were angry right now.

They just couldn't understand how Naruto, the loser of the school, got the attention of a beautiful girl like Rebecca and it was pissing them off right now. So they decided to attack Naruto the only way they could and that was with some stuff they heard around town. Not just rumors these were the rumors of how he lost everyone in the orphanage years ago.

"I wonder how Rebecca would feel about you if she heard about the incident with the orphanage?" Naruto froze at the mention of that place signaling the perverted duo to continue with their explanation.

"I mean what was it like to slaughter everyone of those kids with nothing more than a knife in you hand? To kill the sweet little nun that was staying there as well? I mean only a real monster would do something like this and kill all of those people at the age of 10." Naruto had tears running down his eyes and ran away from both of them with their mocking laughter heard down the hallway. Rebecca was trying to stop him from leaving but he was already gone and in tears no less.

This was enough, she could stand for some mild bullying but to outright and attack someone with a rumor like this? This was uncalled for and she would guarantee these boys would be expelled for this! Rebecca walked up to the boys and was about to say something until she noticed a group of girls coming down the hallway. She saw that it was members of the kendo club that attacked the duo back when they had Issei. But now they received the beatings instead of letting Issei taking it for them.

This group also responsible for a beating he took when he was human and after they heard that Issei started that rumor they apologized to him for what they did. The girls swore they would hurt anyone that tried to hurt Naruto in any shape way. Eventually the girls circled around the two boys and had their kendo sticks out ready to clobber these idiots for what they said. Rebecca however coughed into her hand signaling everyone to stop and listen. The two perverts thought she was going to reward them for what they said and done because no one had managed to bring Naruto to tears like that before or make him back off.

However, their reality was nothing like they were hoping it would be.

"You two will be coming with me to the headmistresses office and you will be explaining this to them after we are done." Recently the headmaster stepped down from his position and gave it to the new one who was now the headmistresses of this academy. It so happened that this woman was Rebecca's mother and she was not one for messing around with mindless bullying. She also had a mean streak against perverts as well so this was a double threat for these two boys along with the fact Rebecca wasn't happy with them either. When the daughter isn't happy then the mother won't be happy either. Having the Kendo Club dragging the boys down the hall and into the main office, Rebecca knocked on the door and heard a muffled, 'come in.'

She walked into the office with the girls and she saw her mother sitting there with two other teachers that she recognized. It was Irina( **Assassination Classroom not the childhood friend of Issei)** and Erza who were wondering what was going on now with these two boys. But the woman behind the desk who had short red hair and green eyes was wondering what is going on. Rebecca came up to her mother and whispered into her ear everything that has happened with Naruto and she was now looking at the boys with rage in her eyes. Looking at Irene and Erza she asked,

"Tell me, you've both known these two boys longer than I have. What can you tell me about them?" Both boys were hoping for something good but they were shot down when they said,

"They focus more on their porn than my work and they are busy in class imagining disgusting harems and sex scenes with each other." Irina wrinkled her nose and turned away with annoyance.

"They have shown disrespect for Naruto in my class and the other female students. They also have made it clear that they only have breasts on the mind and nothing more." This annoyed Erza, but she just settled with a scowl on her face and piercing eyes to show she was serious.

"Well boys it seems that you've been causing quite the problem on campus. I'm sorry to say, not really, I'm not the headmaster and I'm not going to give you another chance. As of this moment, you both can pack your stuff and burn your uniforms because you are expelled." Both boys looked shocked and were arguing with her about this saying it was completely unfair to them. The Kendo Club looked relieved they wouldn't have to fix the peeping hole all the time now.

Also, this was justice for all the girls on campus for when they perved on them or their club. Rebecca wasn't interested in this and she went out to find Naruto and try to comfort him from his emotional breakdown.

 **Now, in the forest around the school**

Sona had finally managed to locate Naruto after scouring the school for him and saw him crying while leaning against a tree. She slowly approached him and called out,

"Naruto are you okay?" He looked up at her and she saw a sight that just broke her heart in an instance. He had tears running down his face like a river and he was sniffling every few minutes. She couldn't feel any worse for him right now but she did and she did the only thing she could. She walked up to him and then she wrapped him in a hug and started squeezing him, letting him know it was okay to cry right now.

He was crying his eyes out and trying to come to terms with what those boys said to him. After crying for a little while, he looked up at Sona to show his tear stained face and the heartbroken look in his eyes.

"Those idiots they have no idea what's it's like." Sona looked at him with confusion but he soon told her what those two boys said to him. She was furious now. If the headmistress doesn't expel them, she will make sure their lives on campus were a living hell from now on. Naruto looked at her with a broken look and said,

"The truth about that incident is that I watched the massacre and never saw the man that killed everyone in the orphanage. We were playing hide and seek and I was hiding in a secret hole in the wall that I only knew about. But we soon heard the head nun at the time scream and a cackling laughter and before we knew it someone came into the room with us. He started slaughtering us and I watched through the hole as he was beheading everyone and laughing at their dying bodies. The worse part was that I was scared to the point I couldn't do anything for them."

"Once I was sure he was gone I left the room and saw the slaughtered bodies of everyone in the building. No one was spared; the five year olds to the thirteen year olds, everyone was dead and I hid like a coward. When I saw the nun and how she was raped and murdered right there in the church room, I broke down there and the cops found me there. They knew I didn't kill her with the DNA evidence from the nun but some people believe that I somehow did it regardless what the evidence says."

Sona looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes and gives him another quick hug. Then she looked at him straight in the eyes and said,

"Naruto no matter what anyone says, you weren't a coward. You were ten. What could you have done against a full grown exorcist that had gone crazy with lust and power?" He nodded his head but before he could speak she cut him off by continuing, "Naruto, if you didn't hide, then I would have never meet you and then we would have never became friends. I'm grateful for that. I understand you're heartbroken about them but they would want you to live on for them and make more-," she couldn't continue when Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Sona-chan." She felt her cheeks heat up from him calling him that. Finally he was not being respectful to him and now he was trying to be more affectionate to her. She rubbed his back and said,

"Naruto, no matter what, I will always be here for you." He nodded his head and gave her a bright smile causing her blush to get darker. Naruto finally said,

"Thanks for that Sona-chan, I promise I will be there for when you need me too." Sona smiled at him and they stood up and walked back to the school building their friendship growing even more than what it was before and now slowly blossoming into true love.

 **End of the day**

Naruto decided to head home today after an exhausting day of being cornered by Sona and the rest of the peerage about what happened. Word spread on campus that both boys that said those things to him were expelled and forbidden from ever stepping foot on campus again. Obviously, Issei was angry with this and tried to confront Naruto about this but he was quickly sent away after Rebecca tore into him too.

Getting close to home, Naruto was just about to say fuck it and teleport there but he suddenly felt something behind him. He jumped out of the way of it and saw that it was something that surprised him. There, standing was the woman who put a holy spear through his gut about a month ago. He was ready to summon his sacred gear but she held her hands up in a form of surrender.

"I'm not here to fight, just talk."

"Well then talk before I show you why you should have killed me already." She sighed and answered,

"Look, what happened a month ago, that wasn't suppose to happen okay? I was trying to deal with the perverted brat and seeing you there in the forest I knew I couldn't leave witnesses. Plus I had seen you on campus and the way you were treated by everyone and I felt bad for you. So look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and to show you, I have someone I want you to take care of for me."

Moving her wings she showed me a blond teenage girl with a nun's cape on her head and she had bright blue eyes. She was looking at me with confusion and fear.

"Her name is Asia Argento and she is need of protection. My group was planning on extracting her sacred gear from her without me finding out about it. But I discovered it a few weeks ago so I decided to head off their plan before it began. I need you to take the girl to your King and try to protect her while I wait for Azazel to show up and deal with the traitors." I looked at her hesitance but I nodded my head and the girl ran over to me and bowed her head,

"Thank you for helping me." I nodded my head and sighed. Sona-chan was going to be pissed about this. But first I needed to take her somewhere she can stay safely. There is only one person that would do this for me and I really hate to ask a favor from her but I'm desperate at this point.

"Come with me Asia were going to go see my boss first."

 **Butler Café**

Naruto was bending over in a bowing position in front of his boss right now. Asia was standing next to her with a nervous look on her face showing she wasn't as confident in the situation as he was now. The person they were bowing to was a silver haired woman with a beautiful skin complexion, large breasts, a firm yet slim body, and finally she had waist length purple hair and brown eyes to go with her looks. This was Miya and she is what Naruto would call the 'Mother Hen' of the business and she is also his boss.

She has owned and operated this place with the greatest efficiency and has high remarks from many who have come to dine at her restaurant. She even has many male fans that want her to become their wife but she turned them all down at different points. Also, she was the scariest person in the place with people that wanted to argue with her because she summoned some kind of demonic mask behind her scaring everyone into submission. Mostly the male patrons that are bothering the women in the restaurant or trying to cause trouble but she isn't a weakling by any means, she is fierce with a kendo stick and can knock out anyone that crosses her with a single swing.

Right now, he was prostrating himself to Miya in the hopes she would allow Asia to work here and maybe give her a place to stay. This was slim because even though he was her favorite employee, he knew that her attraction to his work ethic only extends so far.

"Please boss, all I'm asking for is her to have a job here at the shop." She was looking at Naruto with a blank look on her face and then looked over at the girl. Asia was nervous and couldn't look anymore like a poor puppy you would feel bad for kicking. Miya looked at Naruto and finally she sighed,

"Fine, she can work here and take the apartment on the top floor. But she has to clean and help me open in the morning and she has to attend a school of my choice." Asia looked radiant about this and Naruto looked relieved that he convinced his boss to do this.

"Of course, whatever you say boss." She nodded her head and then turned to Asia.

"Well, come on dear, we need to get you ready for when you start your shift tomorrow."

"Yes Miya-sama! I will work really hard! Thank you Naruto-san for helping me with this as well!" Naruto waved off her thanks and she followed her downstairs to get started on her training. Naruto was happy he at least got her place for her to lay low but now he was facing a critical issue. How to tell Sona in a way where she doesn't kill him for doing it, which is extremely hard to come up with in his mind. Finally, he figured he just tell her what happened and why it happened. So pulling out his cell phone he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hey Sona-chan do you got a minute?"

"Sure what is it?" Naruto took a deep breath,

"Well we might have a sensitive issue on our hands with the fallen in the city right now."

"Oh and how so?" Naruto could feel the rage on the other side of the phone. It made him shiver and he prayed to whoever in the underworld you pray to that he would live through this.

"I might have ran into the fallen that put a spear through my gut and done a favor for her." The line went dead and a teleportation circle came to life in the middle of the room. Sona was now standing in front of him with a stern look on her face.

"Explain."

"Well you see, she brought me this innocent nun that had been abandoned by the church and told me they were going to do something about removing her sacred gear I think. So I took the girl with me here to see if my boss wouldn't mind shacking her up here for a little while."

"And you just now told me about this why?" Naruto sighed at her anger. He understood why she was angry with him considering he did this behind her back recently doesn't help at all.

"Because I knew I didn't have a lot of time before the Fallen come looking for her and when they do, I want her to be somewhere she would be safe." She nodded her head slightly and then sighed at Naruto.

"Look, next time you plan to do something like this, let me know, this could have caused major problems with the other factions." He nodded his head and she gave him a hug and disappeared again in the teleportation circle. Naruto soon left the same way never noticing that Miya was watching the whole thing with a small smile on her face.

"Just like his father, caring for others but oblivious to why someone is angry with him. Oh well, let's hope things work out soon."

 **Next day, Student Council**

Apparently Sona was telling them they had something to do today before he could go on his date with Rebecca tomorrow. Arriving at the office, he saw all the members there and Sona looking happy about something in general. Rias and her group soon showed up as well with Rebecca in tow who all looked as serious as one could be in this situation. Akeno sent Naruto a wink and had a sultry smile on her face but he ignored her. She was frowning trying to think of some way to get his attention on him but she was stopped in her train of thought when Rebecca announced,

"Today, for most of you new devils, you're going to be going to the Familiar forest to finally gets your own familiars. However, I must warn you not to wander off because this is a dangerous place if you don't know what is out there." Issei was looking at Rebecca with confusion and asked,

"What's a familiar?" Everyone in the room looked at him like he was an idiot. Oh wait, he is an idiot, my bad.

"Familiar's are partners that help you with the day to day things of the world." He was glaring at Naruto for his explanation but before he could say anything Rias summoned her bat to show him. She took a sexy girl form in which it distracted Issei and made him remember she was the one to hand him his flyer. Akeno summoned her imps and Koneko her white cat. Kiba summoned his falcon who he tried to impress Tsubaki but she wasn't looking at him but Naruto instead.

He was frustrated now but he decided to stay silent and wait for his opportunity to humiliate Naruto and win over Tsubaki.

"As you can see, all familiars come in all shapes in sizes." Saji and Issei were thinking of sexy humanoid ones that would have big breasts and fine asses.

"I want a sexy one!" Issei shouted and everyone rolled their eyes at him. This was typical for him so they weren't really surprised by his statement. Naruto just ignored him and asked,

"So how are we getting there Rebecca-san?" She looked at Naruto and pulled his cheek hard causing him to whine.

"We've talked about this in class," she had a flat look on her face.

"Fine, Rebecca-chan, happy?" She nodded her head and held out a special summoning slip,

"With this summoning slip we can all go to the forest and find a familiar for everyone. This way we bypass the issue of who goes first and who has to wait a month." Sona nodded and they all gathered around her to get ready for the teleportation. However, Rebecca decided to grab one of Naruto's arms and pull him into her breasts before teleporting. The rest of the group looked angry with her but one person scared the hell out of him right now and it wasn't Shouko with her weird glowing eye.

It was Sona who was literally venomous with her glare at Rebecca and the fact she had some kind of black aura around her. But the spell kicked in immediately and soon the everyone found themselves in some forest that had a very eerie feeling to it. Naruto was interested in the familiar master and what he was talking about. He heard Issei arguing with the man about having a sexy familiar and how he wanted to be his servant. But the man explained beings like that are rare even for him to see and even if he meets them it doesn't mean they want to talk to him in any shape way.

 _"Come to us."_

Naruto looked around and saw the group was still talking to the familiar master and none of the voices sounded like the one he just heard.

 _"Come to us one of twilight."_

Now he knew for a fact he wasn't hearing shit. He looked around and finally he felt something pulling him in the direction of a large black tree in the distance. Without saying anything, Naruto summoned his wings and took off without a second thought. The group just saw Naruto take off and they were wondering where he was going. Sona was about to follow him but the familiar master stopped them and said,

"Don't worry, I know where he is heading and trust me, going there when you're not invited is a death sentence."

"Where is he going then?" He looked at Sona and replied with a straight face,

"The Fairy Tree." Issei broke out laughing the minute he said this earning an irritated glare from him.

"You're telling us to stay away from fairies? Man, your such a wimp." The master glared at him and explained,

"Don't think that for a second you know what their race is capable of just from some human books. Fairies are incredibly powerful beings, some are stronger than the dragons that are floating around the world. They only seek out beings with the purest hearts and summon them to the tree in hopes of them finding one that is completely selfless." Sona, her peerage, and Rebecca realized what he was getting at. The truth is that Naruto was the most selfless person in the world because he cared for people more than himself. He took on their pain when he can and he would carry it with him no matter what.

In his eyes, his own well being paled in comparison to the need of others. He was truly someone that would put others before himself when it came to who to protect first. He also would throw his body in the way to protect them too. So it's no surprise now that they thought about it, the fairies would be interested in him and if he is lucky, he might just get one as his familiar. The first devil in the history of the underworld to ally with a fairy, he would become famous beyond anything he could think of.

Naruto finally arrived at a giant tree that was glowing with jewels coming out of the trunks in all different colors. Underneath the tree was a lake of some kind with two rocks sitting in the middle of them. Once he landed there in front of the lake, he saw that there were two girls standing there on the rocks. Well one was standing and the other was sitting on the rock with a black umbrella at her side. Why the umbrella, he didn't know considering he was sure it hasn't rained here in awhile.

"So you've finally come young one." Spoke the one with the umbrella. She was wearing some kind of black outfit that was being held together by some strings across her stomach and chest. She had black gloves on with white fur at the ends of them and she was wearing a long black shirt as well showing off her legs. But her legs were also covered in black socks and she was sitting there with her brown eyes looking at him with curiosity and happiness and her black hair going down her back.

She looked like a teenager but she was not big in the breasts area and Naruto didn't look there for long otherwise she might bash him with the umbrella for it. The other girl was the opposite of her she had long blond hair with bright green eyes without a pupil in them and she was wearing a large frilly pink dress with some blue ties going down the front of it. She looked more like a child walking around barefoot and she had a pair of white, blue, and green wings on her back while the black hair girl had more black and purple wings. The black hair girl finally giggled at him and said,

"Is our beauty so great that you are rendered speechless."

"No, I mean yes, I mean sorry for staring." He bowed his head to them and they both were laughing at his expression. Finally, the blond one jumped off the rock and started walking on the water. When in front of him she says,

"It's fine, Kuroyuki(Accel World) is only messing with you."

"Please Mavis(Fairy Tail) like you're one to talk. You would mess with him more than I would."

"As much as I enjoy the mild bantering between the two of you, I would like to know why you both summoned me." Both girls looked at each other and nodded to each other and Mavis asked,

"Tell me Naruto, with your power what do you hope to accomplish with it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her because this was the second person to ask him this and he answered like he always did,

"To protect my friends and to make Sona proud of me no matter what." Both girls looked at him with interest and concentration until finally they smiled at him.

"You are the one, please allow us to be your familiars." Both Mavis and Kuroyuki bowed to him and he felt his jaw drop there.

 **Back with the group**

So this whole trip in a whole was a waste of time for Sona and Rias's peerages. Issei found the perfect partner in the form of green slime that dissolved clothes but the girls quickly wiped it out after it undressed them. Rias and Rebecca summoned more clothes for the girls to cover themselves from the embarrassment they felt. They decided that no one was really getting a familiar until they saw Naruto returning with two girls at his side. One of them looked like a blond hair child and the other looked like a petite black hair teenager.

Sona looked at him and he answered,

"Everyone this is Mavis and Kuroyuki, these two are fairies and they want to become my familiar." Issei immediately perked up at the two girls more the black haired girl than the blond though. He was about to say something but Kuroyuki decided to put a metal slab over his mouth that way she didn't have to listen to him nag anyone right now. Naruto warned them both about him and the peerage he is from and while Mavis was more childish of the two, they both agreed if they try anything, they would beat them to a pulp for it.

The familiar master was shocked that this kid not only got a fairy familiar, but two of them! And from what he heard around the forest, these two were considered gods among their race with their amazing magic.

So after signing the contract and making it official, the two girls told him to summon them when he needed them to do something. They flew back to the tree they lived in while the two peerages teleported away. Arriving at the council room, Naruto wished all of them a good day and headed back to his place. Upon arriving there, he got out his best outfit of a white button-up shirt, a pair of black dress slacks, and a pair of blue sneakers. Clothes he had gotten from his king a few weeks ago after joining the peerage and one of the days he was out training with Medaka.

That reminded him that he would start up his training with her again starting tomorrow but they would be doing other stuff other than the special training grounds this time around.

He checked himself out in the mirror and saw he looked good so he took off and headed downtown to the amusement park that was in town for this week. Today was one of the last days it would be here so the lines were going to be packed for everyone trying to get the good prizes. He was checking his watch when he heard,

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" Looking over to the side he blushed up a major storm from the sight of her. Rebecca was wearing a blue top that was strained by her breasts, a white skirt that stopped at about her mid thighs, and she was wearing a pair of black high heel shoes. She was beautiful to look at and she seemed to forgo the idea of make up because she was hot without it. He totally agreed with that assessment to be honest. Rebecca was trying her best to impress Naruto because while Rias had bad feelings to him, she was the opposite.

Honestly, he was one of the first guys she found that was interested in her rather than what's beneath her clothes. She could see he had some lust for her but he was a gentleman first by looking her in the face instead. After making sure he was still breathing, Naruto and Rebecca started going through the stalls and trying out the different foods there. What they didn't know was that they were being followed by several individuals.

Shouko was watching the date with a furious glare in her eyes, the other girls were the same way and they were cursing they weren't in her position. Medaka, who had just returned to the human world, today was looking on with a calm, angry look on her face because she wanted to be in Rebecca's place now. The only girl that was not present at the moment was Sona because she was busy with paperwork and she wasn't worried bout the date because she knew Naruto liked her more than Rebecca right now.

So the date was progressing well. Naruto won a few of the games here and managed to get presents from each stall. One stall that was a stacked cup game, he got her a stuffed fox, another stall with throwing balls into a bucket in which he won another stuffed animal for her in the form of a cat this time. Honestly, after winning at five of the stalls, they started barring him from all of the games in order to save their prizes. Naruto managed to hide the toys in a pocket dimension that he could summon while she was carrying the stuff fox around with her.

Naruto and Rebecca were ending this date at the amusement park with them sharing a drink together that was filled up too much and they were sharing it between each other. Naruto was handing her the drink when he was suddenly hit from behind by Issei.

He had followed them to the amusement park and decided to try and ruin their date. He was angry his two best friends were gone from school and now the peeping hole was permanently sealed shut to where he couldn't look through it at all. Honestly, he missed his buds and they told him that it was Naruto's fault so he decided to ruin his date for them. But what he didn't see in his moment of triumph was that the drink spilled all over Rebecca ruining her new shirt and skirt and making her feel really sticky.

Her temper finally snapped and she was glowing with absolute rage right now. Issei was unaware of it but Naruto saw this and took a few steps back away from her. He was thinking Naruto was scared of him until he heard,

"Issei," he looked behind him and saw a furious girl. He tried to run but she caught the back of his shirt and all the people could hear was the scream of a boy in pain.

 **An Hour later**

Naruto had just watched Rebecca pretty much curb stomp Issei to the point she broke every bone in his body along with almost removing his balls while she was at it. All Naruto could do was shiver in fear of ever crossing her like he did and hopefully he would make it out better than he did. Rebecca was wiping the blood off her hands and now was ready to finish this date so she could go home and bathe. Also she should remember to talk to Rias tomorrow about this and to warn her if this happens again, she would make sure he paid with his life next time.

Once they got some refreshments and started to head back to Naruto's place, they started sharing life stories with each other. Naruto found out while Rias was the heiress, she was next in line if anything happened to compromise her position with the clan. Naruto told her about his friends in the orphanage along with the promise he made to one of them when he was a kid. She thought it was cute he was holding onto a childhood promise that he made years ago.

Arriving back at his place Rebecca said,

"I had a great time Naruto, let's do this again some time huh?"

"Sure, only if its okay with my king?" Rebecca was upset with this but she nodded her head understanding his position. After making sure they would do it again, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and teleported back to her place. Entering his apartment Naruto only wanted to relax and go to bed after such a stressful day and watching the most horrific beating he had ever seen in his life.

But the minute he opened the door, he saw Akeno was lying on his dining room table half naked with her breasts hanging out for everyone to see.

"Hello Naruto-sama, how would you like to play with me now?" Naruto only deadpanned at her and started walking upstairs and he said as he was going up,

"Try not to make a mess of my kitchen Shouko." Akeno was confused with what he was saying until she saw Shouko coming out of the showers carrying a sword and wearing some kind of armor around her body. Akeno knew from past experiences that armor was lightning proof so she was in serious trouble now.

While Naruto was going to sleep, all he could hear was explosions coming from downstairs and a few crashes until finally he heard the shattering of the window.

Just another day for Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Okay this is the end of this chapter and let me tell you guys a few announcements that you need to hear. I will be rewriting Naruto Leviathan because I made the idea too long ago I can't seem to write it again but I'm going to give it a reboot. The storyline will be different from the first one and it will be similar to Fire and Ash but he will still be a child of Leviathan in this story so keep this in mind. I'm writing lemon stories for all of you horny individuals and I'm currently in the process of writing Naruto Ootsutsuki the Universe Conqueror. There are two universes I'm going to focus on right now and that would be the DXD universe (Perverts rejoice! Grayfia and many others that will be gender bended shall be in this story!) and the Kunou if you don't know this universe just google it. It's a henati universe to begin with anyway. There will be another NarutoxFairyTail Story where this time he won't leave Fairy Tail and he will have a few crossovers in it but he is strong enough to be S-class and grow from there. Finally just so you guys understand there is another story in the workshop right now and it's a NarutoxOverlord story and I'm not sure when it will be done because I'm focused my other stories right now but when it's done it will be done. That's pretty much all I have for you guys right now. Let me know if you have a universe in preference that has a lot of hot women in it and would like to see being turned into someone's giant harem. However do note that the Naruto Universe is at the very end and it will be ending with Naruto taking Kaguya as his wife in the end keep this in mind please. Crowfeast Out.**


	4. Meeting the Phenex and Return of Knight

Naruto sat in class today and wondered what was going to happen this week. After the incident with his kitchen and Akeno he had been trying to find a peaceful place to relax lately. However it would seem that Akeno wouldn't leave him alone for some unknown reason and it was irritating to him. While he liked the attention before he joined Sona's peerage, now he couldn't care less. He had seen Tsubaki naked and to be honest and she had a much better body than hers.

The bell rings and Naruto got out of his seat quickly makes a mad dash for the student council room. This was the only place in the school he had peace. Arriving at the office door, he barged through and bowed to Sona. Taking his seat at his desk, he started working on some of the paperwork he had stacked up for a while now.

Sona was shocked that he was here and was wondering what had gotten into him. Looking at his face, she could tell he was annoyed about something but what about, to be honest, she had no idea. Standing from her desk and walking up to his desk, she stood next to him.

"Naruto… what's wrong you look irritated." Naruto looked at her with a small twitch in his eyes,

"It's… Akeno and Issei; they have been hounding me for the last few days and its driving me thoroughly nuts."

Issei had decided that after his beating from Rebecca he would continue on harassing Naruto. He messed with his locker and failed, tried to mess with his schoolwork and failed, and then he tried ambushing him and failed at this as well. To be completely honest, everything he tried to do to Naruto backfired on him for some reason but that still didn't stop him from being extremely irritating.

Between his constant harassment and Akeno's attempts to seduce him he was literally having to race back to the Student Council office to find some reprieve. His own home wasn't safe considering that Akeno broke in a few times in the past few days to get to him. Just like the first time, one of the girls were there to throw her out after beating her up a little bit.

First it was Jack after she interrupted her sleep and the fact she prevented Naruto from coming to bed to comfort her.

Then it was Shouko who thrashed her for attempting to seduce him.

Finally Tsubaki was the one that broke her most of the time because she showed that she had an amazing body just like hers but she didn't need to flaunt it to get his attention. Now Sona could see Naruto's reasons for being irritated and sleepy at the same time. At first, he didn't want to tell her he was sleepy because she would get upset with him about it and tell him to get better sleep. Which he would, if Akeno and Issei left him alone long enough for him to get that sleep.

After finishing her train of thought, she looked and saw he was actually asleep at his desk and thought it was cute. He was really trying to work but at the same time he was trying to sleep without her noticing. Summoning a pillow and a blanket she put his head on the pillow and put a blanket around him. Walking out of her office, she put a barrier there to tell her peerage not to go in.

However she still stood outside her door waiting for some of them to show up and soon enough all of them were in front of her. Looking at them she said,

"Naruto is sleeping inside since he's not been sleeping well considering that some of you didn't tell me he was being harassed by Rias's Pawn and Queen." Sona's eyes narrowed at them and they all looked guilty for not telling her.

"Honestly we wanted to tell you but Naruto didn't want you to ruin your friendship with Rias over him." Tsubaki knew his reason for not saying anything and she thought it was cute he wanted their king to stay friends with Rias.

Sona also thought it was nice of him to think of her first but his health was her top concern at the moment. Motioning them to follow her, she lead them through the school and soon arrived at the classroom where Rebecca was having lunch with Rias. Sitting there, she had a stern look on her face and it showed she was done messing around.

"Rias, when are you going to deal with your Pawn and Queen, the wedding is coming up and you can't afford to be screwing around right now." Rias frowned,

"I know that but the only person that can help me I need to ask Sona to trade for a little bit." Sona walked up to them and slammed her hands on the desk getting their attention. She glared at Rias,

"Why would I trade you any of my pieces considering you have done nothing but harass him since day one? On top of that, you need to make it clear to your peerage to stay away from Naruto because I'm annoyed that he is so tired he fell asleep doing his paperwork."

"Well this is unexpected," Rebecca said with a frown on her face. Rias stood up and glared at both of them.

"Look I know what those two are doing is bad and I will put a stop to it but right now I'm trying to get Naruto to join my group and help me beat Riser." She walked out of the room leaving Sona and Rebecca behind.

"So is Naruto going to help her?" Rebecca wasn't stupid she knew Naruto would help Rias if it was something that he didn't agree with. An arranged marriage is something he was against so this wouldn't be something he would stay neutral to.

"I don't know to be honest he could help her or not, it's really up in the air." Looking at Rebecca she asked, "What is the problem with you lately?" As of the last few days Rebecca had been extremely irritated and she wondered why.

"That pig wants to add me into the mix of his wedding claiming that he should have both of us if he is forced to fight Rias." Sona was surprised at the perversity of Riser. Honestly that boy was as bad as Issei at times but the fact that he would actually perform the sexual actions while making others watch makes him much worse than Issei.

"Well then that settles it then. If she does fight Riser, Naruto will most likely be in the mix in order to protect you Rebecca." She nodded; because they had become good friends after their date it wouldn't be surprising to see him fight to protect her. However that would mean that he would have to be traded to Rias and there was no one she wanted from that group in her peerage.

Then Sona thought of something,

"Rebecca I have an idea to make sure all parties are happy if you're willing to hear me out?" Rebecca noticed the gleam in Sona's eyes and knew this would be good.

Time Skip

Leaving the school Naruto was headed back to his place to get some shut-eye from a long day at work and training. Medaka basically ran him into the ground with her training and now she was saying he was stronger than he was a month ago. This was something considering she was using about twenty percent of her full power and no real power techniques yet. In no time he was sure he would match even extremely powerful figures in the underworld but first he needed the experience to go with his strength.

Right before he could get home however he felt someone behind him. Summoning his sword, he turned to see who it is and was surprised at who it was. There was a girl wearing a gothic maid lolicon outfit and she was standing there with black wings behind her. She was smirked at Naruto and she chucked the light spear in her hand at him. Naruto slammed his sword against it making it disperse.

This shocked the girl but she decided to get on with her goal of delivering a message,

"Raynare is being punished for helping you little devil; come and get her… if you want." Naruto went stiff thinking that Raynare was in deep trouble because she was trying to help him.

Before he do anything, the blonde girl was gone and he was alone. Racing back to his house, he saw that Jack and Shouko were there and his abrupt entrance surprised them.

He threw his book bag on the ground and took off again. The girls looked at each other for a second then took off after him to see what was going on. Once they caught up to him; they saw he had a glint in his eyes and he was out there for a personal purpose.

Getting close to the church, they realized that Naruto was going to pick a fight with the Fallen Angels and they tried to stop him from doing it. However he wasn't listening to them and he pushed past them.

Arriving at the church, Naruto saw there were a few exorcists standing at the entrance and they were ready to fight. However, Naruto was in no mood for delays so he quickly cut through most of them and smashed through the front door.

Once inside, he saw that the room was empty except for a single man with red eyes, white hair, and a crazy grin on his face. He was wearing a blue trench coat and a white priest's robe while carrying a gun and some kind of light sword.

"Greetings, you shitty devils, my name is Freed. I'm here to erase your shitty existence from this world!" He aimed his gun at Naruto but when he fired the first few rounds, Naruto blocked each shot.

The bullets were cut in half with each deflection and Naruto stood unscratched. Looking at him he felt like he knew this guy from somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint the feeling.

"Huh you were not bad first time back in Kuoh and I feel like this will be just as great an experience for me." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "Oh you didn't know… I was here a few years ago for this hot ass nun. She resisted my advances so I raped her in the church and murdered her not too long afterwards. Seeing all the crying kids begging for help pissed me off so I killed all of them to send them to God."

Naruto felt the sharp sting in his head but it was minor to the feeling he was having right now. This man, he was the one that murdered all of them and killed the nun. He was the one that took his family from him. Now he was beyond furious and this thing was beyond retribution.

His magic was running wild and he could barely feel himself and he was slipping. The ground started shaking underneath him and the building was barely standing from his immense magical energy filling the room.

Freed saw Naruto's eyes and he had to say (although he wished he had been quiet) he was freaking out. They went from blue to gold with a hint of red in them with a psychotic murderous gleam to go with it. His body was being covered in some kind of black aura of dark-magic and his body was barely visible underneath. Examining Naruto, he saw that his fury was far past stabilized levels and he was ready to slaughter whoever crossed him.

Naruto felt his uncontrolled magic focusing into the sword and he raised and swung the blade at Freed. There was a large wave of black energy that erupted from his sword and it tore the ground in its path to pieces along with the church. The entire building started collapsing and he was standing in the middle of it all.

Panicking, Freed fired more rounds at him but the minute they hit him they disintegrated right on the spot. Then he run out of bullets so he dropped the gun and charged at him with his sword. Swinging his blade, he tried to cut his opponent diagonally and then clean into two pieces but Naruto's aura stopped and shattered the blade on contact leaving him defenseless.

Naruto sped behind him and with one mighty slash, he cut Freed in half down the middle. With his one hand raised, he focused a lot of dark magic and blasted Freed, destroying his body. Soon there was nothing remaining of the man that murdered everyone he loved. Turning away from the scene, he made his way downstairs to find Raynare and try to save her.

With Shouko and Jack

Both girls were standing outside of the perimeter of the church and were looking at the rogue priests surrounding them and the two fallen angels with them. One of the fallen was the gothic lolicon from earlier and the other was a purple haired woman wearing a tight fitting red dress that showed off her shapely legs. She had large breasts and she was carrying her own light spear in hand, looking at the girls with boredom.

Shouko had summoned her samurai flight armor and was wielding two katanas in her hand. One had a red handle and wrappings and the other had a blue handle and wrappings. She was looking at them with fury in her eyes and was ready for a fight.

Jack was standing there with her two purple knives in hand and in a wide based stance. She was looking around waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, she noticed one of the rogues charging her from behind, making her leap into the air, turn and throw her knife into his face. The blade went right between his eyes and he crashed to the ground with a thud. Landing on his corpse, she forcefully extracted the knife from his head and waited for the others to react.

Within seconds, the rest of the rogues were attacking her and Shouko and the girls were wiping the floor with them.

Shouko had sliced several of them in half with her two swords. Both red and blue handled blades were coated with fire or blue glow (respectively). When she sliced one of them with the blue blade, they freeze and shatter in seconds. Turning around she would then slam her inferno blade into someone's torso and then they would ignite instantly. Thus turning them into ash within seconds.

Quickly finishing with her group, she watched as Jack gracefully sliced the throats of her enemies whilst leaping and dashing past each. This would lead her to tossing her extra knives at the farther targets piercing their leg or necks. Some were soon on the ground trying to move from being hit in the leg whilst others were gurgling on blood. Finishing with the mobile idiots, she walked up to the ones she crippled all the while spinning her blades menacingly. Then she sliced their throats killing them in seconds. With one of the guys, she managed to cut all the way through and send his head to the ground in a show of blood.

Now all that remained of the enemy was the body of the dead and the two fallen angels standing in front of them. Jack salvaged all her knives along with her two main knives in her hand stood at the ready.

Her partner was standing there with a bored look on her face and looking at the two fallen standing in front of them. Finishing with these two would be easy considering they were lower ranking members of the fallen angel race. It was going to be a joke considering they had crushed all of their other opponents with ease and the remainder, being the fallen, were scared to the death of them.

Whilst they were only Pawns, they had trained their bodies and minds to the point where they could take on much more experienced opponents and defeat them with ease. However they knew their limitations and right now they could tell their magical energy core was half full at the moment. But that was way more than enough to destroy the two idiots.

The Fallen Angels threw their spears hoping they would hit them. But sadly, for them, Shouko was ready and destroyed both of their spears with ease. After she did this, Jack dashed torwards them and threw her knives at them to nail them to the ground. But they took to the sky and were able to dodge their attacks.

"You can't reach us unless you fly, you stupid devils!" The blonde brat was getting on Jack's nerves. So with a sign from Shouko, she decided to end the fight with a swift retribution. Gathering up some of her magic, she threw her two knives into the sky and waited for them to return. The fallen had dodged the attack and thought that was it so the blond continued taunting them.

"Ha! Are you kidding?! You missed us, you stupid bitches!" Jack was watching for the glint of purple and then she saw it. Smiling slightly she said,

"Game over. We win." This statement confused the fallen until they sensed something coming down on them. Looking back and up, they saw hundreds and hundreds of purple blades falling from the sky above them. Before they could make move, the blades started falling right into and through them.

The blades pierced any reachable spots on their bodies and then fell all over the battlefield signaling that they were being anchored to the ground. Once the blades finally stopped, they were completely pinned to the ground by the multiple knives in their wings and limbs. After the display, Shouko walked in front of them and she raised both swords and whispered,

"No one attacks our friend and lives."

Bringing the two blades down through their guts they soon died. One exploded into a ball of fire while the other was frozen and then shattered after a few seconds. Removing her swords from the ground she looked at her little assassin friend and that friend was standing there with her two knives in her hands. Overall this was a rather normal fight for them and as a result, they came out with no injuries at all.

Suddenly, they felt a lot of dark magic focused around the church and made a beeline for it. Arriving there they saw that the foundation of the place was falling apart. Then some beams of black energy obliterated the front of the church and the back of it leaving the building barely standing from the attacks. They walked through the main floor of the building and saw the damage that was left behind from Naruto's attack and couldn't believe that he could do this level of devastation. With his Boosted Gear, they might have reluctantly believed it but he wasn't using it; this was just raw magic.

What sorcery allowed him to do something like this?

Basement

Naruto was striding through the basement killing all the rogues that were there and sending the rest flying to their deaths as well. Either he used his sword to kill them or he would use his magic to make them disappear. Naruto's black aura was incredible, it was growing wilder and wilder as the minutes passed.

He finally arrived at the meeting room below the church and saw a man wearing a trench coat and hat over his head. He had black hair and looked rugged to the sight.

Behind him was Raynare and with just a look, one could see that she was tortured viciously and she was barely able to stay awake. Finally, Naruto moved his attention from the man saw this and his magic erupted again and this drew the attention of the man. He was looking at Naruto with excitement in his eyes.

Right before he could turn around and put his spear through her, the pissed off devil was in between him and Raynare. He was startled for a moment and then tried to hit him with his spear but Naruto held his palm out and whispered,

"Begone."

With that a black aura radiated out of his hand and disintegrated the man leaving nothing in his place.

Naruto turned to Raynare and quickly took her off the cross she was being tortured on. After he removed her from the cross, he began to walk back up the stairs and to the remaining of the standing church. There he saw Shouko and Jack waiting for him and they were shocked he had a fallen angel in his hands. They were about to make a move against her but he gave them a direct glare to tell them not to even try it.

"…She was the one that killed me but she is also the one that wanted to save an innocent girl from having her sacred gear stolen… She tried to warn me about her group's activity but she was tortured for her betrayal..." The girls were taken aback by this but understood what he was getting at.

Finally he handed her over to Shouko and said,

"Take her to the Café where I work and tell Asia to heal her so she can be on her way. Don't let anyone see you doing this okay?" Shouko was hesitant to do this but she nodded and was gone with a teleportation spell.

"You know… I can tell that you're there so why don't you come out." Jack was confused at Naruto's words until she saw a dark cloaked hooded man walking out of the shadows and stand in the light with his arms across his chest.

He was looking at the man with a stiff posture but still rigid to be ready for a fight. The man then laughed a little bit,

"No getting past you child of the Dark Knight." Naruto looked at him with confusion the man removed his hood showing them his face. He had long red hair that was spiky and was reaching outward from behind and he had bright green eyes. Underneath his eyes were two purple tear drops on his face above was a cheesy smirk as he was looked at the one he called the Child of the Dark Knight.

"Who are you?" The man laughed and he put one hand over his chest and bowed to him.

"Names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and had his sword ready to fight this man. Jack had her knives at the ready as well and her posture showed she was ready to attack. But the man waved his hands out and summoned some fire into his hands. They took the form of circles with a bar stretching across the diameter for a handle. They had spikes on the end of them and they were inferno red in color.

"The reason I'm here is to test how strong you are compared to your ancestor." Without waiting a second a large fire ring surrounded the two of them and cut off Jack from interfering.

"Kinda want this fight to be one on one, ya know?" He then started rotating the weapons in his hand and was ready to lash at him in a second.

Drawing his sword, Naruto started gathering his magic from earlier and got ready to fight. This man was stronger than anyone he had faced in battle at this point except for Medaka. She was light years ahead of this guy but he was no slouch and the posture he had showed he was ready to fight.

Within seconds the man threw his first red ring and it ignited. Naruto brought his blade down and deflected it away from him but the man was right on top of him. Grabbing the chakrams, as Naruto thought they were called, the man charged at him again. He started swinging them from side-to-side but Naruto matched each swing with his own skilled blade swipes.

Naruto finally found an opening and swung his sword sideways for his opponent's upper abdomen but he jumped away from the attack in the nick of time. Then he slid across the ground to get behind Naruto and threw the chakrams at his back.

"Burn baby!"

Our blond protagonist felt the fiery blades digging into his back and he felt the heat searing across his skin. Naruto felt himself sent airborne and then kicked in the back to the ground. Charging at him with his chakrams in hand, the man was ready to unleash another attack but Naruto fired a bit of his magic at him. He summoned his fire to block it and there was a small explosion from it.

This was slowly irritating, Naruto but the guy was good. He was more elusive than his past opponents and he had a decent amount of power to give him trouble. But the issue with this guy was that he was rather one dimensional and without his weapons he would struggle against Naruto.

So with that thought in mind, Naruto jumped to his feet and waited for the man to throw one again. In seconds, he threw one of them again but Naruto this time was ready and smashed it into the ground. Surprisingly the guy was on top of him again and he slammed his foot into his face. Naruto went sprawling back and then felt the two chakrams rammed into his stomach with a squelch to accompany.

Axel stopped his fire and withdrew his weapons from his abdomen and let him fall to the ground.

"Well that was a bore. Oh well I might as well kill some time and deal with your friends."

While this fight was going on Sona and the rest of the peerage showed up for support. Jack informed them of this man that attacked Naruto and now that he was standing on top of Naruto, Sona was nervous. She could feel his power and see that he was barely hurt while Naruto was injured badly. She was about to summon some of her magic but then she saw a black aura forming around Naruto again but this time he had something behind him.

Some kind of ethereal being was floating behind Naruto as he got back to his feet. It wasn't humanoid by any standards and it was unnerving to look at but that wasn't what had her most worried. Naruto's eyes were glowing red and he was radiating a black aura. He was looking at Axel with wide eyes and he looked absolutely vengeful right.

Before Axel could do anything, the ethereal beast behind Naruto threw his hand out and smashed the spot he was standing. Axel managed to dodge but he was sweating. This thing was stronger than he thought it would be. But he was needed to gather information on this kid so he threw his chakrams again but this time things went different. With one swing of his sword, the weapons were smashed into pieces leaving atomic bits. Luckily he could make them again with ease but this guy's power was on a completely different level.

So deciding he got all the information he needed, he said with his hand behind him,

"Well it's been fun and… I will see you guys later." A black opening appeared behind him and he jumped into it and disappeared altogether.

Naruto roared at the loss of his prey and with that roar, he sent his aura lashing out around the building. Sona and her peerage fled the building and watched as the entire place came crashing down. The ethereal spirit behind Naruto smashed the roof to pieces and he stood there with it looking at his friends. It let out a roar and Naruto summoned his wings to charge at them.

"That's enough of that." With a hard bonk on the head, Naruto was sent crashing to the ground and the creature behind him disappeared altogether.

Behind him was Miya who ran the Café Naruto worked at. Needless to say, everyone was shocked to see her there.

"It would seem that your blood is starting to stir and it's time for me to step in." Sona stood in front of her and she glared daggers at Miya. Miya, on the other hand, thought it was cute and laughed a little bit at her.

"Who are you really Miya? Obviously you know more about Naruto than you let on and that is something that you have to answer for." She laughed at Sona knowing she didn't have to but answered,

"Well… the truth is that I'm someone that his mother knew very well and was appointed as his godmother in a sense." This revelation hit everyone like a freight train.

"But then why haven't you been there for him then?" She looked over at Tsubaki and sighed,

"It… was his mother's dying wish that he be left in peace but when his bloodline awakens that it was my job to make sure he got the proper training for it." Sona was dying to know what was so special about his bloodline. She heard stories of someone that had that same spirit but he was a legend nothing more. Besides that was eons ago, the bloodline had become lost in the sands of time.

"How about we get out of here and that way we can have a private conversation when he wakes up?" Everyone begrudgingly agreed on this and Miya picked him up on her shoulder and they were teleported back to the Café for their discussion.

Next day

Naruto woke up and when he looked around it was his bedroom. To his side was someone he thought he would never see in his room. Rebecca was cuddled up next to him, shocking him to the core especially since he could feel she was stark naked underneath his sheets. This was a first for him and he tried his best to not wake her up. Getting out of bed safely, he went to his bathroom and started cleaning up by taking a nice hot shower.

Once he was finished with that, he walked out to see Rebecca was standing in the middle of the room naked as the day she was born. He tried not to have a heart attack but it was hard given her alluring beauty. Her long red hair cascaded down her back and her amazing figure was shown off to the rest of the room.

Naruto decided to get this over with and asked,

"Rebecca what are you doing here?" She turned to him and showed off her amazing bouncy breasts to him. He simply focused on her eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto, we didn't do anything. I'm still a virgin!" His eyes nearly popped out of his head then they narrowed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She giggled at him and started getting dressed again. Putting on her panties she struggled getting her bra on, when Naruto slowly came behind her and assisted.

"You've done this before?"

"Only with Tsubaki and believe me I don't intend to do it again anytime soon after this." She laughed at him for this comment and patted his cheek.

After they got dressed Naruto decided to deal with the issue at hand. Why Rebecca was in his room and how he himself got here? As if reading his mind Rebecca answered his questions,

"Apparently you were attacked by an unknown assailant last night and suffered massive damage from the incident in general. However someone showed up to stop your rampage when you became something else entirely."

"Who?" They heard the door open and entered Miya and she was not pleased with what she saw. Her apparent godson was standing there with Rebecca with some intimacy in between them.

Soon a dark aura formed behind her along with an evil mask and she said,

"While I understand you two had quite the night, intimate actions will not be tolerated in this household."

"But this is my house." He received bonk on the head courtesy of her kendo wooden blade which made him wince in pain.

"Now, now… That's no way to talk to you godmother." Naruto was startled to hear this and was about to start the whole 'why were you never around' ordeal.

But then he remembered she was always watching him while he was at the restaurant and taking an extra interest in him while he was working there and on his breaks.

He sighed, figuring she wasn't his mother so she wasn't obliged to be around, and they proceeded down the steps to the next room in order to get ready for the busy day ahead of them. But for reasons unknown, Naruto felt like something was different within himself. He remembered his darker magic and some of the things that happened to him but not much else.

After finishing breakfast Naruto was about to head out until he felt someone grabbing him by the collar of his uniform.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Miya had her aura behind her again and her smile was barely noticeable.

"Well… I was about to go to school, godmother." She shook her head and Rebecca was also saying he wasn't.

"Yesterday was a rough day for you and we are not allowing you to go anywhere right now. So go back upstairs and get some more sleep." Naruto wanted to argue with her but he did still feel tired so he agreed to go to bed.

Lying on his bed, he felt his eyes getting heavy until finally he did fall asleep and drifted into a deep sleep.

Dream Realm

Naruto was floating in a bright space or at least on some kind of platform. Looking around, he saw there was someone standing nearby smiling at him. This man was wearing a black cloak with red stitching in the front of it and a white shirt underneath it. He was standing there with a pair of blue colored eyes watching Naruto with amusement. Naruto noticed he had a large sword impaled into the ground next to him but it looked like a regular sword with a normal handle and straight blade.

"Well it's good to see you young one." The man removed his sword from the ground and he started marching to Naruto with firmness in his step.

Naruto was on edge and summoned his sword as well and was ready to impale him with it. Stopping in front of the boy he laughed at his firm posture to fight him regardless that he was. This was a welcomed gesture considering he expected all of his family to be fearless and willing to fight for what they believe in.

With a single swipe of his blade, the sword in the boy's hand was sent flying with ease. It let out a clink in the distance and Naruto stared at the man with shock. He disarmed him with such ease and it was upsetting to him.

"I mean no harm, young one… I just wish to talk." Naruto glared at the man and asked,

"Who are you?" He smiled at the boy for his demanding answers regardless of his position.

"My name is Sparda and I guess you could say that you're my great grandson. I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while now." Naruto was shocked by his proclamation so he demanded,

"How are you my great grandfather you've got to be some kind of supernatural being right?"

"Yes, that is true, but so are you now. You were never human from the beginning only unconsciously pretending to be one." He was beyond shocked. How the hell was he something other than human? Sona informed him that he was human before this happened so how could he become something else? "I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to hear me out okay?" Naruto nodded and he began his explanation,

"ok.."

"Centuries ago, I waged a war against the many races that opposed me and the devil race in general. This war led to me facing off against some of the strongest beings but I managed to defeat them in the end. While returning to the Underworld, I felt we had finally achieved a form of peace. However this lead to distrust between the members in my faction because they felt they should be trying to finish off the rest of our enemies whilst they were still hurt."

Naruto hummed in strict attention,

"This sparked a civil war not too long afterwards and I soon joined the rebels to help them with their cause. In the end, we managed to force the old faction into submission but the problem was that we had to rebuild. During this time of recuperation, I met a beautiful woman named Eva who ended up becoming my wife; she was an angel I met during the war. Shockingly enough, I learned that she couldn't fall like her brothers and sisters so we were able to give birth to a beautiful baby boy and he became our pride and joy. However Eva was soon killed by members of the Old Faction due to their hate, what with her being an angel married to yours truly."

Naruto nodded,

"After her death, I sent my child away and had him live in the human world from then on. The biggest issue was that I was slowly expiring so with the last bit of my unique magic I put it into my own peerage piece and told everyone that it would only be able to awaken someone from my lineage. Which brings us to you."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was a descendant of a legendary devil that fought in the Great War and the Underworld's Civil War. On top of that he married an angel, which makes him mostly a half-breed with angel blood in his body as well. But that does explain why he was able to stand in the church without feeling slightly uncomfortable. Plus the holy weapons didn't hurt when piercing him or being near him.

The biggest issue at the moment was what he was going to do with this revelation?

"I'm here to teach you how to control my brand of magic and the mastery of that sword." Naruto felt his sword return to his hand and wondered how it got back in his hand.

"You know what… Bring it old man!"

Bedroom

Late at Night,

Naruto woke up with a groan and then he felt something sitting on his chest right. Looking forward, he saw Rias was sitting on his chest; desperation in her eyes.

"Naruto, I need you to take my virginity!" Before she could get her clothes off, there appeared two teleportation circles. One released Rebecca and the other, the maid from the day when he first became a devil.

"Rias-sama, I'm glad we stopped you before you went through with your actions." Naruto, tired from being trained by his great grandfather and the fact that he still felt phantom aches all over his body, demanded,

"Okay, okay… everyone, what the hell is going on?" Looking around the room, he saw Rebecca was upset and Grayfia was really frustrated.

"Naruto, this incident is easily explainable, in a sense. First, let's get the basic stuff out of the way." She pushed her cousin off of him and she sat on his lap. This was not what she meant but whatever.

"First off, my cousin has been engaged to a prick named Riser Phenex. Recently, he has been demanding I join his marriage plan because of some self-right he believes he has. Rias was trying to find someone to join her peerage and help her with her problem. However she was more interested in Issei because his sacred gear was radiating more than yours was so she thought he was stronger. Now after everything that has happened, she needs your help to deal with him. But Sona won't help her for anything right now especially after everything that has happened recently."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Rebecca sighed and asked,

"I need you to come to the meeting tomorrow and be my representative instead of Rias. While I don't care to being married, I don't want to marry someone that is more interested in my breasts and vagina than my personal wellbeing." Naruto was conflicted. He didn't like Rias at all and didn't care about her. But the problem was he liked Rebecca and didn't want her to suffer for her cousin's issues with her fiancé.

"Fine, tell me where to be and I'll be there." Both Rias and Rebecca smiled and answered,

"Tomorrow at the Occult Research Club and it'll be early in the morning," both girls teleported out of the room leaving him with Grayfia who was just staring straight at him.

"What?" She shook her head and replied,

"I'm sorry your arm caught my attention." Looking to his arms, he saw that his right arm had something on it. The damn thing looked demonic with the sinister black and red coloring to it.

"Woah… now that's freaky, I don't know what this is." Grayfia touched it and soon her magic was being drained out of her body at an alarming rate. Naruto's reserves were larger than before and his arm's mutation had disappeared.

"Sorry about that, I-I didn't know that would happen. It would seem that I was in need of magic to replenish my reserves." True to his word, he had both enlarged and drained his reserves in the dream realm and he was in need of much more magic now to recover.

Luckily Grayfia had large reserves and he was feeling way better. The emptier it was, the more his core went rampant and pushed his demon-like state to the surface.

"It's fine… I have more than enough to do the basic teleporting and fighting, so all is well." She bowed curtly and teleported back to Sirzech to inform him of the return of the next Dark Knight and that his power was getting to the same level as his ancestor.

Naruto fell back on his bed to get some sleep.

ORC

Next day,

He was standing in the clubroom along with Rias and her peerage and Rebecca as well. She was next to Naruto and she was smiling at him. She was glad he came to help her out with this problem she had.

Grayfia finally showed up and Rias began,

"The reason I've gathered all of you here is because-" before she could finish there was the appearance of an orange transportation circle.

However, an unusual fire erupted from the circle and Naruto watched with a slight readiness to his posture. Out of the fire stood a man in a red suit with it opened to show off his chest and he had blond hair like Naruto. His eyes showed pure arrogance and disgust; mostly for those he believed below him in status. He looked around,

"It's been a while since I've been to the human world." Turning around he saw Rias and Rebecca and approached both of them. "Ah there are my beautiful fiancées, are you ready to head back to the Underworld?"

Naruto was about to stand between him and Rebecca but the girl grabbed his hand and squeezed it; this told him not to do anything yet. So he remained composed but he was already on edge around this prick. He could tell this guy was just like Issei but worse than him in many ways.

His goal was to find beauties to add them to his growing harem but also humiliate those he believed below him. Naruto was ready to send this guy flying if he tried anything.

Riser took his seat on the couch with Rias and started messing with her hair and slowly rubbing her thigh. But she was not happy about this and neither was anyone else in the room considering the blatant disrespect he was showing to everyone. He was looking at Rebecca as well and was devising some way to get her to sit next to him or better on his lap.

Akeno gave him some tea, he drank it in a single and offhandedly commented,

"Rias's Queen makes excellent tea." Akeno barely smiled at him and walked back to her group.

"Now that everyone is gathered allow me to explain the situation. This is Riser Phenex and he is Rias's Fiancé." Naruto frowned at Grayfia's statement and was about to correct her but Issei talked first,

"What do you mean?! She can't marry this prick!" Riser glared at the Pawn and was about to set the room on fire to deal with him.

"It doesn't matter, I will not be marrying Riser." Rias stood up with authority and glared at him.

"Rias, you know our race is short on purebloods and it's only logical that we are to be wedded to preserve our lines. On that note, Rebecca come stand by your fiancé." He had what he thought was a charming smile on but Rebecca returned it with her own. She threw Naruto's arm around her and answered,

"Sorry Riser, I already have a man of interest and he is standing there." Naruto was vey annoyed. Sona was going to kill him for this pronouncement let alone the fact he was here to begin with without telling her.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear in this case. Sona appeared in the room and saw Naruto having his arm around Rebecca's shoulder. She stomped over to him and dragged him off of her causing Rebecca to frown at this and grab his other arm.

Then both of them started a minor glaring contest and Naruto saw Riser standing on his feet to glare at Naruto. Once he was inches from Naruto's face, he started gathering some of his fire magic,

"Get the hell out of here, low class scum. And take your stupid king with you."

Naruto freed himself from the girls' grip and clamped his hand around the other blonde's throat. Riser started choking on his own saliva and lack of air. Naruto's eyes glowed gold again and he was ready to kill this stupid man. No one insulted his king and got away with it.

So with one swift and powerful chuck, he sent the other blond haired devil into the wall which caused it to crack under the impact. Naruto summoned his Boosted Gear and stood ready to fight him.

"You want to talk shit? Fine then you and I; one-on-one." Riser growled at him as his back was killing him.

"Fine! Bring it, low class scum!" He summoned some of his magic and Naruto was ready to use his Gear but Grayfia got between them.

"I can't allow this to continue for Lord Sirzech's honor." She was glaring at both boys to make them back down but Naruto wasn't one to cower from her or a glare.

Looking at him crucially, she understood this was boiling over due to his loyalty to his King. That and she could see that he was in love with her and she; him. The problem was he was like Sparda and he would protect his love with everything he had. They needed to release some steam.

So she teleported both of them to an empty part of the school and they still focused on each other.

"This is a one-on-one match where there is NO killing whatsoever. If someone plans to break this rule then their lives are considered forfeit."

Riser grunted at this but nodded, ready to fight. Naruto just stared at him and thought about what he should do in this fight. Compared to Axel, Riser was trash and looked more like a bull that would rush his enemies and try to overwhelm them.

So he would let him throw his best attacks and then he was going to finish him with his Balance Breaker and crush him with ease. The ORC and Rebecca and Sona were watching this fight as well so he would show what he learned from Medaka and Sparda in his last few sessions.

"Begin!" Grayfia backed away and erected a barrier around the two of them.

Riser was the first to act by summoning his blazing wings and taken up into the sky. Once in the sky, he summoned some fire into his hand and turned them into spears. With a lazy posture he tossed the spears at Naruto and hoped they would take him out. But Naruto saw them coming a mile away and took off with his own wings.

Soaring through the air Naruto easily dodged the next set of fire spears. He just kept chucking them like they were javelins. But the Sparda child kept dodging the attacks with ease and waited for him to tire himself out. Riser then summoned a fire sphere and was about to throw it at him but Naruto closed the distance and sent him crashing to the ground instead.

The Phenex rose from the ground and started taunting him,

"Fool, no matter what you do to me – I shall recover every time. This is what makes me better than you!"

Flying at Naruto again, he started generating more fire around his body to attack him. But this time Naruto was ready for him and started dodging his attacks with more ease than before and was slowly getting more and more bored with him.

Group

Everyone was watching the fight with surprise, mainly at the fact that Naruto was defeating Riser with ease. While not the strongest of his age group, Riser was still a dominating force. Rebecca was watching the match and announced,

"Riser won't win." Everyone looked at her with faces asking her to explain her hypothesis to them. "While its true Riser can heal from almost anything that hits him, the problem is that that is only the case if his magic can keep up with the repeating process. In this case, Naruto has done nothing but dodge Riser's magical attacks and counter with pure physicals. This means that Naruto still has all of his magic reserves where Riser has used about half of his."

"So this means that Naruto is going to win this fight if he can avoid taking too much damage… right?" Sona was looking in on the fight and she decided to add her own examinations to the mix.

"Plus Naruto hasn't even began using his sacred gear, magic, or even his sword. Which means that Riser is assuming Naruto doesn't have any other weapons than his limbs and wings in this fight." Everyone realized they were right and that soon Riser would waste all of his magic and this would lead to Naruto overwhelming him with simple attacks.

Grayfia was listening in on the conversation and had to agree with their assessments. Whether Naruto actually did things based on his strategy or on instincts, she wasn't sure. So this match was already set and the result was well known unless Naruto screwed up big time somewhere.

Naruto V. Riser

This fight was too easy for Naruto considering that Riser was almost out of magic and panting like one of his slaves. If this was the extent of his power… then Naruto realized how Riser won the majority of his matches. He defeated them by sacrificing his lower ranked pieces and then used his stronger pieces to weaken or defeat the bulk of the opposite forces before doing the damage himself.

Honestly, this was one of the easiest matches he'd had excluding the one with Issei; that boy was the easiest opponent he had ever fought. The church incident didn't count in his head, since he was experimenting with new unstable magic and his fight with Axel was the only real fight he had had since becoming a devil.

Naruto saw Riser was beyond simple fatigue so he knew it was time to end this match. So Naruto started boosting power without Riser noticing. After a few minutes, with little effort, he summoned his gear and activated the Balance Breaker; the customary red dragon wings behind him. Then he started his assault against Riser; he tried to dodge him but couldn't.

Blow after blow, Naruto was landing punches and kicks on Riser's face and body; the strikes was slowly sending him downwards the ground. Finally Naruto decided to finish the match off with an inferno red Dragon Orb shot and sent it at Riser from point blank range and it caused a massive explosion knocking even its creator back.

"Geez… I really need to learn more control; that was too much." Naruto regained his lost balance and floated down to safe land.

He saw that the Phenex child was struggling to get out of the ground but couldn't. Also, he wasn't healing again which meant his magic reserves were completely drained. So flying down to him, he slammed his foot onto his opponent's naked chest and stood there looking imposing.

Grayfia interfered in the match up and announced,

"The winner of the match is… Naruto of the Sitri Peerage!" Everyone was happy about the announcement except a few of them considering they don't like Naruto at all.

All of a sudden Riser was on his feet and he tried to summon some of his fire magic again but Grayfia dashed in front of him. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard on it with an icy look in her eyes. He gulped, settled down and looked away from her.

"Seeing as you're so eager to fight again and the fact Rias does not wish to marry you, the family has agreed to a Ratings Game to settle the dispute. However since you insisted on having Rebecca, she is being added to the mix with two members of her choosing." Riser nodded and looked ready to crush whoever got in between him and his 'prizes'.

"I agree with the match up Grayfia and I choose that my Queen and Naruto assist me in the match against the Phenex peerage." Then he looked just venomous,

"He can't fight for you! He's a member of the Sitri Peerage!" Sona responded,

"I'm allowing her to borrow him for this battle. I will consider this for a future favor to call in when I need." Rebecca nodded and retorted,

"See, Naruto is now a member of my team for the time and with him and my Queen along with Rias's peerage that about evens the playing field for this match." Riser gritted his teeth but he let his arrogance come through again.

"Very well, I will give your group ten days to prepare for our match, be ready for I will be coming for my brides." He teleported back to his compound to recover from the damage he suffered and to warn his peerage of their need to win. Not just that but the fact Rebecca was bringing her Queen in with her to fight.

Naruto deactivated his armor and stood there with a solemn face. He walked up to Sona and asked,

"Is it alright I go and train with Rebecca and her Queen?"

Sona was touched he would ask her first before he went and did something to let out a small part of her feelings,

"Yes of course, Naruto, you don't need to ask me that..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away to Rebecca. She leaned over to her and whispered,

"Hurt Naruto's feelings or try and take him from me I will show you just how smart I can be when inflicting pain." Rebecca saw her eyes were dark red with pure dark slits. Then she teleported away showing that she was done with her for the time being.

Rebecca noted that was the first time she ever saw her snap like that and it was no wonder considering she was known to be very composed. But that was something she couldn't worry about now because she needed to summon her Queen. Flaring her magic, she summoned her and she stood next to her, most of those present were either scared or blushing due to her presence.

She had long blue hair with blue eyes. Her skin was light in texture and her hair reached down her back. The uniform she wore showed off a fair amount of cleavage along with a tattoo there in between her breasts. This signified that she had a sacred gear but it was hidden inside of her body instead of being visible. The outfit was a white military outfit with white and blue boots reaching up to her calf and she had a general's hat on. It would seem that white and blue were her color scheme.

Seeing Rebecca she bowed to her on one knee,

"Greetings my King."

"How many times have we already gone over this Esdeath?" She smiled modestly at her King,

"Too many to count really." She looked over everyone around her. Honestly, all of them were weak in her eyes and she knew their weakest member could easily crush these people without trying. But there was someone there that caught her interest. It was the blond hair boy standing to the side and he was looking at Rebecca with a indifferent look on his face.

Plus he didn't so much as glance at her breasts that meant he had self-control, which was plus in her book.

"Okay gang, we've got about ten days to prepare so get ready because this will be some of the toughest training of your lives and also considering Esdeath is assisting me in this as well expect unexpected pain." She smirked at them and everyone except Naruto was shivering in fear.

He was ready to begin more training in hopes of mastering his Sword and the unique Magic that came with it. Maybe even reach the final stage of the devil trigger thing that old man Sparda told him about.

They teleported away and thus began the journey and training for their first match and probably last match as a joint team.

Chapter End

This chapter showcased a new enemy group arising, Naruto's heritage from his mother's side being revealed, the fact that he was never human to begin with, and the end of the Fallen Angel Arc.

However, this will lead to the Riser Arc where he will be battling Riser and his peerage. The final notice is that Naruto is going to be fighting for Rebecca and not Rias since she is the one that is closest to him.

Next I will be doing other than Neglected Gremory. I will be writing out the chapters for Replaced and the redone chapter for Demon King. After these two, I shall do the next chapter for Overlord and then Last Fairy will be somewhere in the mix as well.

Crowfeast out. Also to flamers: thanks for reviewing!


	5. Dark Knight Breakout

**Guess who's back sorry it took a while one of my beta's sent me the damn thing and I missed it. Otherwise I will let everyone know that all of my stories are going to be updated as soon as possible. I do have a question for everyone about one of my stories and wonder what they want to see so I will be posting a voting for all of you to comment on at the end of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto watched Rias's peerage training and he was sorely disappointed. They were struggling in advancing with new skills or they just weren't advancing. Kiba was fast but that was it, his power was not increasing and his endurance was only slightly improving. Naruto watched as Rias focused on increasing Koneko's strength instead of improving her speed and reflexes and improving Issei's control of his sacred gear. No matter how useless it would be against Riser, he would still be useful against his peerage because his sacred gear could still burn them. However Issei was still unable to unlock his balance breaker due to the spirit not wanting to talk to him at all.

Akeno and Rias were focusing on increasing their magic and the level of power they could produce. Not even considering they needed to figure out how to fight one on one with someone in close combat. After seeing this he knew for a fact that if it wasn't for Rebecca, Esdeath, and himself they would be screwed in this fight. She would be marrying that Riser prick but now that they were here he wouldn't win no matter what.

Not only thanks to the fact he had the Boosted Gear and had mastered it to one of the highest degrees possible but also the fact he possessed Sparda's power and magic. Plus the training he was getting from the old man made him more dangerous than before. He still couldn't beat the old man but he got closer and close with each training session.

Esdeath was known as the Ice Queen of her current generation due to her mastery over Ice magic. Her tattoo actually enhanced her power over it to the point she could actually freeze time to suit her means. Alas, it a draining spell so she only used it when she needed to guarantee victory.

Rebecca was mastering her wind and fire magic to make her explosion magic stronger. However she also revealed she had a form of disintegration magic that was only known through her. It was a white colored spell that fired a prism and enraptured the enemy in its center before it activates. This led to the person being turned to ashes with no way to recover. Meaning, if she wanted to, she could kill Riser whenever she pleased due to her special brand of magic and being stronger and more dangerous than him in battle.

During his time with the two groups, he noticed that Rias and Akeno spent most of their time trying to seduce him and even Koneko tried her hand at it a few times. Naruto ignored them though and focused on his training. He sparred with Esdeath on a daily basis and while he was beaten every time they fought he got better and better. First time around, she beat him without a scratch on her but after three fights he was able to match her blow for blow and land a few good shots on her at the same time. It was estimated that he could be as strong as Esdeath in the next few weeks after he got his sword skills better than they were now.

It had been about eight days since they arrived and now there were only two days left before the big match. Naruto was ready to go but he had a sinking feeling something big was going to happen during the match. Ever since he activated his Devil Trigger: 1st stage, he had been feeling more wild and violent than before. He felt his magic trying to do something to him but he didn't know what. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night in a great amount of pain.

Sometimes, Rebecca would be there to try and comfort him but he felt that no matter what she did the pain never disappeared. Little did he know that his heritage was trying to force its way to the surface; that it was almost ready to be revealed he was the heir to Sparda – then again, how it would happen was anyone's guess.

 **Day of the Match**

Everyone gathered in the ORC room and they were set to have their match with Riser and his peerage. However some people from Naruto's group noticed he was barely able to stand for some reason. Rebecca worried it was serious but Esdeath was better at sensing things and saw something that terrified her. His magic was pushing through his entire body trying to make something come to the surface. Whatever it was that was beneath radiated magic at the highest level possible.

Riser looked confident seeing him in pain but before he could say anything Grayfia was in the room explaining the rules to everyone. Also, she was checking everyone to make sure they were not breaking the rule about having more than two additional items to assist them in the match. Making sure they didn't, she teleported them to the makeshift map of Kuoh Academy where Rias and her group started out in the ORC room. Issei was surprised but didn't bother putting his foot in his mouth.

Naruto struggled for a while but in the end couldn't take it and collapsed to the ground writhing in pain making Issei snicker at him along with Kiba looking smug. They enjoyed seeing the bastard in pain regardless of the fact that they were supposed to be his allies in this match.

Rebecca quickly picked him up and, with Esdeath, left the building and went to the gym like they were supposed to. Arriving there they laid him down at the back of the theater to hopefully let him get some time to recover. However their wish went unanswered when three members of Riser's peerage came into the room in the form of two girls with flaming chainsaws and one blue hair girl carrying a staff in her hand. Rebecca quickly fired off some explosion spells at them but the girl with the staff dodged the attacks. She managed to slip pass Esdeath after she got distracted with one of the chainsaw girls.

While they were busy with them, Mira, the staff girl, stood in front of Naruto who was sweating in pain. With a cruel smirk on her face, she decided to taunt him with some information that Riser passed on to them before dealing the killing blow,

"You know after I take you out you're not only going to have to watch Rebecca and Rias make love to Riser but also the King of your peerage." Naruto grit his teeth in consternation,

"He is going to the Sitri clan and demand she become his concubine after this little incident." His eyes turned bloodshot,

"Then he is going to take her in front of you over" the girl's staff edged close to his sternum and he grunted yet again in pain, "and over," He growled "and over again,"

"Watching as your face breaks and you start crying over the fact your king is nothing more than a Stupid. Little. Whore."

Naruto screamed as he felt his senses going into overdrive and all of his magic exploded out of him causing a blinding black and white light to cover the entire gym and most of the battlefield. The barrier around the field wavered from the force of the magic and the sheer intensity of it.

Once the light died down, Mira found herself looking at something that terrified her. The weak blond boy that looked sick was gone and in his place was a Monster. It stood tall covered in some kind of black and red scale covering. Wicked horns stuck out of his head, glowing red eyes with black sparks spiraling inside of it and a pair of demonic looking wings behind him. His feet now tipped with clawed toes and his sword now covered in demonic engravings she'd never seen before. **(Dante Devil Trigger from DMC 4)**

Dismissing the girl in front of him, the beast, with one quick swing of his hand, sliced her and the two girls with chainsaws through the abdomen. At first, it looked like nothing happened until the blood spurted out of their new huge lacerations and they collapsed barely able to breath. He was about to stomp on the blue hair girl's head but she was teleported out of the arena before his foot could connect. Instead, the stadium floor cracked from the attempted attack leaving a deep indentation there.

Seeing his prey gone, the demonic being flapped its wings and tore through the ceiling. Looking around he started looking for more prey, which came in the form of Riser's busty Queen and sister that was his Bishop. They looked at the monster and wondered who that could possibly be.

Meanwhile, the match was going south for Riser due to Kiba taking out most of the peerage already and Akeno and Koneko taking out the other Rooks and Bishop in the match. The Knights and Pawns on the other hand were dealt with by Kiba. Issei was stuck wondering what was going on.

Back to the two girls who were facing this beast; said beast having located them and letting out a terrifying roar towards the sky. The shockwaves were haunting and the stadium shook even with the protective barrier in place. Sirzechs found himself on edge considering he'd heard many years ago that this was what was called the Ultimate Devil Trigger – The final step before one became one with his Sparda lineage in the form of his final demonic state. While in another case, ascending to this true form is great but once one masters this new state they can activate another devil trigger pushing their power even further. It would mean that his lineage was true and he was the last true son of Sparda and the only one worthy of having his throne. He was what many considered the Fifth Maou and one that was supposed to rule underworld in the stead of the Lucifer but he died before he could fully take his throne.

After releasing his roar, the creature raised its blade and with one violent swing cut through both girls and the ground below them turned into five different trenches. The girls soon fell from the sky from being cut the same way the Pawns dealt with by Kiba were however Ravel recovered almost immediately while the Queen was removed from the match. She flew back up but saw the monster charging at her again. Knowing she couldn't win and the fear in her eyes showing she shouted,

"I surrender!" With that she was teleported out of the stadium before he could reach her. He just floated there as if in a trance. Something was going on inside of him but no one knew what. Riser tried to attack him at that moment but Rebecca and Esdeath got in front of him before he could.

Mindscape

Naruto and Sparda were standing in front of each other with Naruto staring the old man down. He started to look his age with white hair and wrinkly skin. He had a small smile on his face and asked,

"Tell me Naruto what was it that set you off?"

"Simply, old man, I care for Sona. I will do whatever it takes to protect her because…"

He paused for a second and thought back to all their times together. His time with her when she comforted him, talking to him, the time they played chess, his shift at the restaurant where he served her, and the one moment where he saw her one true smile. All of these things finally rang true with him and he now realized something that he should have known all along.

"It's because I love her. I care for her more than anything in this world and will do whatever she wants me to do."

The old man looked at him for a second before a smile appeared on his face.

"You've found your Eve just like I did many years ago." Naruto thought about it for a second and nodded.

"I guess I did." They shared a laugh and a bright light covered the old man. His body, slowly disappearing,

"You've done well my child. Soon you will surpass even me in this world as the strongest being. Go forth and show the world what happens when you mess with the Sparda clan! Make him regret threatening your Eve!"

Naruto nodded and embraced the feeling of warmth around him revealing his red eyes to the world.

Ratings Game

Esdeath and Rebecca were getting tired of the fire bird jackass. His healing factor was annoying and no matter what they did they couldn't get him to go down. His smug smile pissed them off as well.

"You two might as well get yourselves ready because soon you'll be gracing my bedroom for the rest of your lives just like the other girls. Soon there will be that Sitri bitch added as well." Rebecca and Esdeath were growling at him but before they could start their attack again an immense feeling filled the arena. The light came from Naruto and they soon felt his magic flow normally again but it was way larger than before.

Once the light died down they saw his appearance had changed entirely. His hair was snow white with it being spiked on the top. Red eyes that glowed with power and black slits that stared down everyone in front of him. His body had become more defined than before with his muscles being lean but still compact. His sword fastened at his side now in its truest form where it now glowed with a blue, black, and red aura around it. Weird writing appeared on the blade as well showing off some of the hidden scriptures on the blade in general. No one knew what the inscriptions meant except the original devils, whom once knew Sparda – they knew the markings indicated he was the rightful heir.

"Well this is interesting, I feel freer." He raised his arms over his head showing off his muscular chest making Rebecca blush from the sight and Esdeath lick her lips. She couldn't wait to get some private time with him and maybe experiment with whips and chains.

Yeah, she was that kind of sadist but she also loved being the submissive one, in some cases. So she went both ways in this case.

Naruto's wings sprouting out of his back had changed slightly. One of the wings stayed black like before but the other was golden with a holy light coming from it. But Naruto didn't care about this only wanting to try out his new found strength against Riser and get revenge against what he was planning to do with Sona.

"Well it would seem someone went through a growth spurt but it won't matter because I'm going to win this match because I'm-," he went crashing into the building causing it to explode. Naruto now floating in his previous spot with his left hand out showing he punched him.

"Damn! Need to hold back more." Everyone watching was shocked by this and wondered what he could really do now. Riser rose from the wreckage with fire igniting from his back and charging straight at Naruto. But Naruto met him halfway there holding his sword in a vertical slashing position. With one swoop, the edge bisected him in half from head to toe and cut a massive crater in the ground.

The blond bastard healed from the attack and started flinging fireballs at him.

"Don't you understand that his is important for the future of our race! Purebloods are dying out and must repopulate by any means possible! Not that some low class trash like you would understand that!" The people in the audience were embarrassed and furious at the Phenex boy. He had insulted someone that's heritage far surpassed his own and whose blood was more desired than even gold.

Naruto had gotten in front of him and slammed him in the ground with destructive force. Looking up, Riser saw the fury in Naruto's eyes – the Sparda was not happy in the least bit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm tired of hearing about this pureblood shit when that means nothing to me or my grandfather! This isn't the world he fought for where one's lineage should mean more than the bonds we make with everyone around us! As for the safety of our race's future I will be the one that leads it while being at my King's side at all times! Her enemies are mine now and all of her troubles will soon cease to exist!"

"Why do you care so much for your stupid-," a fist embedded itself in his skull crushing it into a puddle of blood. His skull was destroyed on impact.

"It's obvious no? I love my king more than anything. I love Sona Sitri and I will make sure she is happy and never wants anything in her life. Her worries will disappear by my hands. Her pains will no longer bother her and the world shall be hers if she asks for it."

The audience was shocked. The child that would become the Fifth Maou was in love with the Sitri heiress meaning that she had the greatest honor. His confession was as good as an engagement ring. They were to wed no matter what.

Sona was shocked by his proclamation. She loved him and always wondered if he felt the same way and now she was sure. They were meant for each other no matter what. Even if the whole universe was against it Naruto wanted her more than anything else and would do whatever he could for her. It brought her to tears; the love and affection he had for her.

Her parents were excited about all of this. One of their daughters was finally going to marry someone and it happened to be someone that was high on the social ladder. On top of that she was genuinely in love with him as he was with her. This meant there would be no problem if they were to marry. Now they had a wedding to plan in the near future and the next Mrs. Sparda to take wedding gown hunting.

Serafall was happy her dream was coming closer to reality. Her sister would marry Naruto first and then she would jump into the mix. Then she would have that threesome she always wanted since meeting Naruto. Yeah she was weird like that.

Back on the battlefield. Naruto had his sword raised above his head; it glowed with blue magic. With one thrust, he pierced through the Phenex boy and his entire body lit on fire. He wasn't healing for some reason and he realized that he used up all of his magic earlier repairing his head which meant one more critical blow and he would die.

Deciding that he couldn't win and that he also didn't want to die,

"I surrender." The match was announced to be over and everyone started celebrating. Naruto removed his sword from his chest leading them to be teleported into the ballroom. Riser was carted away by the medics and Naruto stood there looking for his king now. Rias tried to thank him with a kiss but he dodged her along with the rest of her peerage. He even dodged Rebecca and her Queen to walk straight at Sona.

She was radiating in her glimmering black dress with a blue family seal on the center of it. Naruto was happy to see her and she was as well considering she was crying now. Reaching up to her face, he started wiping away the tears on her face.

"What must I do to make sure you stop crying?" She gave him a watery smile,

"Give me the one thing I want more than anything in the world."

"I didn't know you had it in you Sona." Blinking for a second her face turned into a blush realizing what he was talking about. Before she could reprimand him, she felt something on her lips and realized that it was his. Forgetting her anger her arms wrapped around his head and started deepening the kiss.

Everyone broke out in an applause for the new power couple in the Underworld. They were going to be the story that would top even Sirzechs and Grayfia, hell, even Sparda and Eve's story would be a foot note to theirs. A princess wanting to be saved from her endless chains of misfortune, a poor boy born into nothing grows into someone that would have the world. But he would trade it all away to spend time with the girl that knew him best.

The other girls were watching on with jealousy because Sona was now the main girl in the group. They were happy for the couple but that didn't mean they were going to give up at the chance of being with him. Rebecca was watching with irritation but understanding fashion while Esdeath had a blank look on her face.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"In a few days… let's let them have their moment for now." Her queen nodded but she was watching the two of them with jealousy boiling inside of her now. She wanted to be in Sona's position now but had to be patient she would get her chance.

Naruto activated a transportation circle beneath him and both he and Sona were back in the human world to enjoy the next few days.

 **Abandoned remains of the Church**

Two white cloaked individuals were wondering around the remains of the church in Kuoh and wondered what exactly happened. Things seemed to be a mess meaning they had no place to stay for the time being. However one of them said,

"Say Xenovia you've been quiet this whole time what's up?" The other cloaked person looked at her partner,

"It's just, I use to live around here in the local orphanage. My best friend was there but I heard about the massacre that happened and feared the worse. It was later I discovered he was alive but attending Kuoh Academy right now along with some devils."

"Are you worried about him being turned?" The girl shook her head and twirled a hidden necklace around her neck.

"It doesn't matter if he was turned. He is my best friend and I will do anything for him. He would do the same for me after all we only had each other in the past." The cloaked girl nodded,

"Well then I think we should find a comfortable place to get some sleep and start our search for the missing swords." Xenovia nodded but she was staring at the moon,

Wait for me Naruto, I'm coming for you soon.

 **Kuoh Academy, five days later**

Entering the school grounds the students were watching something in shock. Naruto was walking on campus with a new look and he was doing it next to the school president Sona Shitori. She was holding his hand in hers showing that they were very intimate now making most of the girls gush at the sight. The males were tearing their hair out wondering how such a weirdo was able to get such a pretty girl.

Sona did not care for the boys' opinions since she had her boyfriend with her. They had agreed they were dating and they would be living together as well. Since this was customary for engaged devils to do in the beginning of their marriages. Naruto, at first, was a little bit unsure about doing this but eventually relented due to her twisting his ear. Literally, she almost tore his ear off of his head with how much she was twisting on it.

Her parents were busy working on something for the two of them for when they come to visit the underworld in a few days. They told her that it was a party for the two of them getting engaged for every one of their allies was coming to the party. Hell, most of her sister's peerage was coming and they rarely did anything other than train on their free time. She had invited Rebecca and her peerage as well; she had something that she needed to discuss with her during the party.

Her parents had already had the talk with her about Naruto having more than one wife considering his lineage along with the fact he needed to rebuild his clan. Every major family was pushing their young female members on him in hopes he would take them but so far there was nothing coming from it. Especially since Naruto never saw them and she was having her peerage working through them since she didn't want him thinking about other girls while their relationship was still fresh. Her peerage were so jealous of some of the girls that were sending letters to them that they were burning some of the letters out of pure jealousy.

Entering the main building Sona saw that Rias was talking to her Queen about something that upset her. So after they walked up to her, she asked,

"What is going on Rias?" The redhead glared at Naruto and her.

Ever since Naruto won his match, everyone seemed to be talking nonstop about how great he was. She was in that match as well but they seemed more interested in talking about him. She also grew up on the stories about Sparda and always dreamed of marrying someone of that line yet now the person that she would have to marry was the person she bullied since he got here. She didn't really leave a good impression on him after she left him for dead.

Naruto stared at the two girls with a blank expression. After awakening his bloodline he had become more neutral about some things that were going on in his life. On top of that, he now had a more hostile nature towards those that wronged him in the past.

"There are two exorcists in town that are demanding to talk to us about some mission they are on. While I would love to deal with them personally, this is your territory so it would be best you deal with this instead."

"Very well pass along to them they are to meet me in my office after school is over. You can bring your peerage to watch the meeting but you are to say nothing. Rebecca will also be there as the representative for your clan." Rias nodded but her eyes were still trained on Naruto.

Growing bored, he kissed Sona on the lips and said,

"I will see you later Sona-chan, I have to get to my next class."

"Okay remember be in my office after classes." He waved at her as he walked away to his classroom.

Rias stared at him with a fire in her eyes.

"I'll get you no matter what."

Student Council Office

Naruto stood in the office behind Sona and beside Tsubaki. In front of them were the two exorcists wearing their hoods over their head concealing their faces. Rias and her peerage were also watching the meeting with bated breath.

The Sparda heir however focused on one of the girls on the couch that had a familiar feel to her. He knew her but he didn't know where from.

"Greetings exorcists, would you mind taking your hoods off your heads?" Both girls shared a look and did just that. Issei looked shocked to see his old childhood friend and find out that she was a girl this whole time. The chance at those magnificent breasts missed!

Naruto however was stunned silent. The other girl had blue hair with a green stripe in it and she stared at him with her golden eyes. Her intense stare was as strong as ever and this made him happy but a little shaky at the same time. Would she hate him for what he had become? Had she forgotten the promise they made when they were kids?

"My name is Xenovia and this is Irina. We are here from the church on a special mission. However before we begin this meeting, I was hoping you could tell me something on a more personal level." While she didn't want to release personal information to devils, this was something she was willing to risk. Also, if they threatened her dear friend then she would cut them down, consequences be damned.

"Of course; go right ahead." Sona saw Xenovia pull out a small photo from her hoodie's pockets and hold it out to her.

Taking it, she was shocked to see that it was picture of a younger her and Naruto when they were living in the orphanage. Tsubaki saw it too and it stunned her greatly. Who knew this exorcist was connected to Naruto and longer than all of them.

"This boy in the picture… have you seen him? His name is Naruto and I've been looking for him ever since I arrived back in this country. He is my best friend and I'm worried about him." Sona felt conflicted on telling her that he was standing next to her right now. However Naruto got out from behind Sona and approached Xenovia. Reaching inside his school jacket, he pulled out his necklace showing a key that made Xenovia gasp.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…? Xenovia-chan?" Tears were running down the girl's face and she pulled on her own necklace. Once she had it out she took the key from him and inserted it into the locket to see if it worked. It did, the locket opened and started playing soft music.

Looking at the white haired boy, she slowly reached up to him and rubbed her gloved hand over his face.

"What happened to you Naruto?" He turned away from her,

"I'm sorry Xenovia, but after the massacre of the orphanage things changed for me. I was killed by a Fallen Angel and was resurrected to serve the Sitri family. But in doing this I discovered that I was never really human but the heir of Sparda. I'm sorry, I've been lying to you all these years."

He readied for anything; a hit, denial, anything that he thought he had coming to him. He felt her arms wrap around his body and her head in his chest.

"I could never hate my best friend for being what he was born to be. I'm happy for you now you know more about your parents than you did when we were kids. If this is what it took for you to find happiness, then I understand and respect your choices."

Pulling her head from his chest she gave him a small smile. She had definitely turned from the cute little girl he knew into a beautiful bombshell.

Sona coughed into her hand making him sweat again but the blue hair girl glared at the devil interrupting their time together. Getting away from his childhood friend, he appeared next to Sona again trying his best to look professional after her seeing him like that. She was not happy with having exorcists in Kuoh since they were part of the church and she opposed the church vehemently. But this girl was more irritating since she was so close to her fiancée.

"Now then how about we get to the task at hand?" Xenovia nodded and sat back down still looking at her.

Soon the conversation took off with her explaining everything that was going on with the missing swords and the man behind them. A being known as Kokabiel renowned for his bloodlust and a well-known advocator of having another war soon to test his own strength against his enemies. So with that thought in mind everyone agreed that it was best that the two groups not interfere with each other.

But before the girls could leave, Irina looked at her childhood friend and informed him about how disgusted she was with him. He had become a disgusting pervert who bullied others just for the fact he wanted to feel better about himself. Issei didn't take well to this comment and challenged her and Xenovia to a match to defend his point of view on things leading to Kiba entering the match as well.

A few minutes later, everyone stood outside prepping for the match. When it started, the revelation that the two girls were wielding Excalibur Fragments caused Kiba to be blinded by his rage and attack with reckless abandonment.

Whilst the match went on, Sona decided to ask some questions that had been bothering her as of late about his friend.

"So Naruto, how long have you known your friend was working for the church?" Looking at her he sighed; he'd figured that this would be something she would want to know,

"The orphanage we were living in was ran by Griselda for the first few years until she and some of the other kids were transferred out for some kind of program. As you can see this was a means to have strong exorcists for the next generation and to protect the church as well." Sona stood shocked, Griselda was one of the strongest exorcists in charge of the church he lived in. She was legendary to most devils; someone that you didn't cross unless you had a death wish.

"I see and it would seem she saw talent in your friend." Naruto nodded at this response as Xenovia slammed her sword into the ground causing the ground to explode taking out Kiba and leaving him barely able to stand.

All of his swords had been destroyed showing that whilst he was fast Xenovia made up for the difference in speed with raw power. But even in the case of speed he could tell she was able to read his movements easily meaning she either trained with someone faster or someone as fast as the blond Knight.

Looking over at Issei, Naruto could only scoff at the fact that he was getting his ass handed to him even with his sacred gear out. He almost wanted to laugh at him if he didn't feel shame that he was part of the same race as the rest of them. Were these really the kind of people that they were recruiting into their race? They were doomed for extinction unless some serious changes were made to their world.

Irina had slashed him lightly with her sword and just from there he could see the effects of the blade were taking place in him. She stared down at him with pity considering she was ashamed of how her former best friend was behaving. Naruto felt for her but for the most part it was pity really rather than actually caring for Issei. He was an asshole in his mind so even pity was not something Naruto was going to delve into.

A large thud was heard throughout the training ground, drawing the peerages to Xenovia having slammed the handle of her sword into Kiba's abdomen. He coughed up blood, barely being able to stand. The blue haired girl removed the sword from his gut and let him collapse to the ground. She stared down at him and shook her head,

"I win senpai," she laced the last word with some sarcasm.

She began walking away from him but Kiba tried to get closer to her to stop her. But he was exhausted and he could barely move from the heavy shot of the blow. Before she walked away from them completely, she turned and stood in front of Naruto with a blank look on her face. He was confused by this and was about to ask what was wrong before she did something that shocked everyone.

She leaned up and started kissing Naruto. She had her tongue running down his turning most of the girls feral. Sona fumed in rage and Rebecca clenched her teeth as well. Sona's peerage were either shocked or they were trying to not pull their hair out.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to this and she took it further by grinding her body against his. Wasn't she a member of the church?

Soon the kissers parted with some saliva connecting them and both of their faces flushed from the passionate kiss.

"I won't forget, be ready for me, Naruto," she whispered so that only he could hear this. With that, she walked away from him adding a slight sway to her hips that glued him – until Sona pulled on his cheeks again.

"You have a bad habit of attracting girls like flies Naruto." He feigned a struggle to get out of her grip causing the group to laugh. They really acted like a married couple.

"Well, now that this is out of the way I think it's time for us to be off." Sona activated a teleportation circle around her and Naruto leading them to head back to his place; Naruto needed to get ready.

They needed to pack some proper clothes for him and then go to her parents' place. There, they would stay for a few days before the engagement party. How they assumed them dating made them engaged no one knows but everybody enjoyed the idea of the party so they really didn't care. Rebecca even received an invitation to the party because of personal reasons.

Rias was furious that her dream was being taken by her best friend and started to come up with ways to win him over.

A dark cloud is coming and things are looking interesting for the son of Sparda and his friends.

Alright this is it for this chapter. While the fighting scene wasn't as flashy and dramatic as I wanted it to be there is going to be improvements in the next chapter. To be honest, I'm still trying to find me while I'm writing, putting a good balance of information, dialogue, and action scenes. If you guys have advice let me hear it but please don't be an asshole and just say shit that is rude or uneeded. Other than that the next chapter of Cursed Child will be coming out in a few days or a week at the latest so be on the watch for that as well. Hopefully after this one is done I can have some new work for my other stories done. Let me know what you guys want to see in one of the upcoming chapters for my story: Female Gilgamesh, ,Evangeline A.K. McDowell, or another main character figure I haven't shown in any of my stories. Also shout out to everyone that has been patient and waiting for me I promise I will try to write more often for you guys but I do have school work and some other stuff going on but I promise you guys I'm not going to stop writing. CrowFeast Out. Cursed Child Overlord Knight of the Last Fairy Replaced Sabertooth Demon King This is a general list of what I'm planning to update for those that are wondering. If you have questions or additions to the story I could make either leave a comment or PM me about it and we can talk about the idea. 


	6. Heroes and Knights: More women trouble

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and Sona had just returned from the Underworld after speaking to her parents about the upcoming party. It was a big deal considering they were throwing this event as to honor their engagement to each other and celebrate Naruto's return. Sona also found out that there was another reason the party was being thrown but it was going to be revealed at that time. While she had a generally good idea what it is, she did not want to say anything until she could confirm it. But for the most part she was busy trying to hide her embarrassment of her mother and father teasing her about finally finding a boyfriend or fiancée that met her expectations and not somebody who was below in standards. In comparison to the original suitor she had Naruto was considered gold and the old one was a pile of shit.

Entering the human world the couple walked down the street back to Naruto's apartment complex. But upon arriving Naruto saw a sight that just made him become dead inside because he had a feeling something like this would happen. There in the place of his apartment complex was a four-story mansion that had extended wings and covered the entire courtyard of the original complex. The building was a dark blue color while having marble pillars and gold entrustments in the structure as well. Naruto just stared at Sona before sighing,

"Your family knows how to do over things don't they?" Sona smiled slightly,

"Not really, they wanted to give us a castle instead, but I said a mansion would do. Plus, this way we can keep my peerage close by and anyone else that might come and stay with my family or visiting members of the peerage." Naruto sighed and just went along with it considering any fighting he would put up would be shut down immediately. Especially since Sona was keeping him on a tight leash without any chance of him fighting back against her.

Entering the mansion, he saw it was decorated and black and blue colors showing her family's colors more than anything else. The fancy decor was everywhere, and he knew for a fact that fancy egg sitting in the center of both staircases was worth more than his entire apartment complex for a year. While he made decent money working for Miya and was known for getting the best tips it was still not enough to even purchase the tile of this mansion.

"Greetings Lady Sona and Lord Naruto," standing at the bottom of the stairs was Miya wearing her traditional light purple kimono. Asia was next to her wearing maid's outfit, but it was more modest than anything he had ever seen.

"Miya!? What the hell are you doing here?" With that statement, Naruto was rewarded with a nice bonk on the head by her kendo stick.

"Now what have I said about using that language in front of me?" Soon a creepy Hanya mask appeared behind her scaring him and Sona into crossing her. Asia was a shivering mess, but she used this mask against rowdy customers or unwilling workers.

"It's still our house and what are you doing here?" Another vicious bonk on the head and Naruto found his face becoming good friends with the tile floor.

"Regardless as for the caretaker of your new home, I think it be best you get used to having someone correcting you while you're here." Looking over at her godson's girlfriend she greeted her with a bow and a shaking of the hands. But when she pulled her closer nearly breaking her hand from the grip alone, "you break his heart, and I swear I will cut you in half." An evil glare was in her eyes causing Sona to consider Miya a devil in human flesh considering her aura and mask made it to where she was radiating evil more than even natural devils.

"Now then, why don't both of you explore the house while Asia and myself take care of some of the chores." With that Asia bowed to both of them and quickly followed behind her boss to make sure she stays on her right side. Naruto rubbed his head and immediately proceeded upstairs with Sona having one of his hands. But the minute they came to the beginning of the hallway they saw someone coming out of one of the rooms. She looked at them, and Sona nearly gouged his eyes out for staring at the naked woman before him.

Medaka was just finishing up in the shower but left some of her clothes in the laundry room. So upon exiting the room, she was about to head to the laundry room until she saw Sona and Naruto standing there. Seeing him excited about her body was a plus for Medaka because unlike some of the men in the past she has met, he was a good person that was not only interested in her body as a bonus but more she was a good person in general. Naruto worked with her for months in the space room, but he showed the incredible determination that to Medaka was a major turn on and what made him even more perfect than he was already. When Serafall mentioned this new manor and that she was going to move in Medaka as her queen agreed to go in alongside her. While she knew her king had some plan in mind, she was here to see how things progressed between her and Naruto.

Sona was upset that she was here. Medaka was everything that most men were looking for in a woman when it comes to the Queen position. She was sexy, strong, and incredibly vibrant personality. While she was not small to her right but the sad thing is that Medaka was larger than her with better hips as well. Naruto being distracted by her in a towel was upsetting so the best thing she could do was cover his eyes and then send a swift kick to the shin.

"Hey, guys. I was only getting my clothes from the laundry. You want to join me?" Naruto gulped at her voice while Sona answered,

"We can't right now we are exploring the house."

"Fair enough, see you guys later." In a blur of speed, she was gone, and Sona has taken her hands off Naruto's eyes. She dragged him by his ear down the hall, and they eventually ran into some members of her peerage that had moved into their new home. Mostly they were greeting them and informed them they are fully moved in but there were a few saying that they would visit but their lives didn't allow them to stay at the mansion either by their parents or personal reasons.

Finally, both of them found the master bedroom that was sitting all by itself at the end of the hallway and inside was the fanciest king size bed they had ever seen. Inside the room, fine silk sheets covered the bed, fancy looking pillows, and other fancy and classy dressers that would be made from the finest wood. Naruto saw that the bathroom was made of fine marble and it was considered well designed and big enough for at least three people to either bath or shower together.

Naruto saw Sona going through the room and starting to summon some of her clothes and books and stuffing them in the drawers. He left her to deal with her material and some of her underwear while he started searching more of the house. He had run into Tsubaki and some of the girls and guys from Sona's peerage. Along with them was Serafall who was staying in her room right next to the master bedroom. The weirdest the thing was that she was wearing her underwear while showing that she was feeling adventurous.

"Naru-kun! How are you doing and are you feeling anything seeing me like this?" She gave him a quick twirl of her body in her underwear causing him to gulp in excitement. Quickly turning around he proceeded down the hallway to try and let his hard on dying quickly.

"Naru-kun come back!" There was a resounding cracking sound signaling that Miya must have gotten to her and punished her for her lewd behavior.

Entering the basement after climbing down the stairs he noticed the room was just as furnished as the rest of the building with it having the finest furniture and technology sitting around the chamber. He had to admit the house was fantastic and he never expected to ever live in something this big or expensive in his life. Not even after discovering his Sparda lineage considering he always believed in humility rather than being arrogant. Seeing how Riser turned out made him happy to have the people around him through life that shaped him into the person he is now. But he had something with him that he was going to hang in the basement to remember why he continues living even after losing everything as a child.

Pulling out a small-framed picture he summoned some of his magic and had it stick to the wall. In it was him as a child living at the orphanage with Xenovia who was next to him looking at the camera blankly while holding his arm tightly. Behind him was the sweet nun that lived at the orphanage with him even when Griselda was residing there. She took care of him to the point he considered her family, hell a mother he never had. She had long blond hair that was running down her back with brown eyes staring at the camera with great joy and she was wearing the traditional garment for a nun.

If he had to say anything about her, she was his greatest regret. She was innocent in every sense of the word along with being the main person who took care of him more than anyone else as a child. While the other kids teased him for his love for the nun, he didn't care the slightest about them.

"Naruto," looking behind him slightly he saw Sona standing there looking at him with concern. His eyes were watering, and tears were slowly rolling down his face.

"Remembering the past?" All he could do was nod his head.

"She is the one person in the world other than you I would sell my soul just for her to live in this world again."

"Honestly Naruto, I think she was happy to give her life for you. I mean that said you would keep her alive with your love for her." A smirk appeared on his face,

"You're right, but that doesn't change if I ever find the bastard who ordered Freed to attack her. I will erase them and all that support him." His eyes glowed red, and his magic was starting to make the house rumble. The meer thought of that bastard enraged Naruto, that man, Freed, escaped from the church and is on the run. Wherever he hid, Naruto knew it would only be a matter of time before he hunted him down and killed him.

"We need to talk Naruto," Sona sat on the couch and motioned for him to join her.

"What is it?" Sitting next to her he wrapped his arms around her bringing her head close to his chest. She sighed. This was times she felt like she could let go of her personality of being strict and show him what she was, a scared teenager in love and wanting to appease everyone while carrying on different hobbies of her own.

"We need to talk about the whole harem situation your in," Naruto grunted, apparently the entire underworld was scrambling together to try and get him as many women as possible for him to become a member of his family. That or carry his child to make the Sparda clan expand more than what it is.

"Look I told you, I would not take another woman's hand until I first marry you and we spend that one month together." Sona smiled at him, but she remembered something she and Rebecca had talked about before she came home. It apparently was something akin to her and the new relationship she is having with Naruto. While she hated it, the truth was she was better than Rias in this situation, but she would worry about it later. Leaning up she captured his lips causing him to pursue more passion into their kiss.

"Lets worry about that later my love. For now, lets enjoy each other's presence." That soon lead to their passion getting deeper and deeper before they were rolling around on the couch making out. While they would not have sex yet, it was obvious to both of them that they were getting hotter and hotter for each other. Soon Naruto would make sure that their special night together would be the beginning of many.

Time Skip

Naruto was standing in his new room wearing a brand new black suit with a white tie around his neck. His white shirt hid his tie, but it was something he enjoyed wearing in general sense. Growing up without a lot of money he had to work with crappy clothes and just wearing a suit kinda reminded him during his shift at the store. This gave him a similar feel of having to work for something and earn a living. The biggest thing is that he looked damn good in it considering it was picked out by Sona's family from his family's personal wardrobe. From what he knows his ancestor Sparda got married in this suit as well that not only repairs itself but is pretty much one size fits all.

Hearing people coming down the steps he saw several of the girls living in the manor greeting him with heart-stopping beauty. Serafall was wearing a strapless dress that came around her back and showed off her large breasts. It had a slit at the side showing off her amazing legs and hugged her ass showing off how good it looks.

Medaka was wearing a similar black dress, but it is open in the back and was barely holding back her breasts. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail while having the dress cover her legs in the front and back but slitten at the side. Some of the other girls were wearing similar clothes with them varying in a color of red, blue, green, and surprising lacy black.

Sona, however, looked the greatest in her tight fitting blue dress with it showing off her natural beauty. While she was not as busty as her friends and sibling, it made her look better than them by a long shot. He had to admit that he enjoyed the view of her well-shaped breasts.

Naruto whistled,

"You girls look beautiful, especially you love." All the girls blushed at his compliment while Sona smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Thanks, Naruto. So, shall we get going?" He nodded his head and with that all of the girls along with Naruto teleported out of the house. Looking around they saw that the room was a fancy ballroom that was filled to the brim with elegant tables, food, and drinks. Naruto was scouting the room as well seeing varying types of devils from different families gathered in the chamber each conversing about one thing or another. Arriving at the center of the hall he saw Rebecca was standing there in a red dress that was strapless along with it showing off her impressive breasts along with showing off her curves.

Esdeath was wearing the same dress only it was blue and showing a slit along the legs allowing for mobility when needed and black heel shoes. Both girls were impressive looking especially with Rebecca wearing some red lipstick and some eye shadow adding a sexy allure to her beauty. Naruto could say that out of everyone in the room other than Sona and the other girls in their home they were the best looking. Naruto felt that there was something going on with both of them since they barely ever communicated with them outside of the occasional greeting at school or when they were visiting. But he guessed that she was busy with the clan as a whole since he heard rumors that people were talking about replacing Rias with Rebecca due to her having a greater performance than Rias.

"Greetings Naruto," looking to his left he saw a black hair, purple eye man approaching him while wearing a black and blue stripped suit. His tie was red with a white shirt underneath the jacket.

"Good day to you as well Lord Sitri."

"Relax my boy; we are practically family with you marrying my daughter. Call me Roswell."

"Thank you very much Roswell." Naruto grabbed Sona's hand, and they walked out to the audience causing all eyes to turn on them. Roswell walked up to the audience and announced,

"I thank you all for coming and wish you a very good time for this party to celebrate the marriage of my youngest daughter and the son of the late great Sparda clan. Please enjoy the festivities."

With that everyone in the room either clanked their glasses to each other and started talking about politics or something akin of trading peerage pieces with each other.

Naruto started greeting some of the guests that wished him good tidings since he became the new head of the Sparda clan. While some were kissing his ass just to earn his favor while others did it with honest intentions as far as he could tell. However, Naruto noticed someone was watching him from a distance but he couldn't pinpoint who it was. Whoever they were they were watching him like a hawk, and they were waiting for something to happen.

Sona separated herself from him leading to Naruto feeling the presence grow more and quickly charge at him. Summoning his sword, he blocked the attack causing a loud explosion to go off through the entire room. Dust started picking up, and the room was tense.

Once the dust cleared Naruto saw his assailant was a blond hair woman with large breasts. Her hair reached down to her neck while carrying a giant sword bigger than her body and similar to that of a bastard sword. Her outfit was risqué for most taste it was revealing of her breasts that barely healed in the suit with a cut down the middle, she had a white cape on the back with blue linings on the edge of it, and the suit ended with it cupping her ass and groin tightly almost making it see through. Other than the one piece she had a pair of white boots that were reaching up to her knees with heels at the bottom. The entire outfit was white for the body part but with blue stripes on both sides of the boots and some of the parts of her one piece.

"Veronica! What the hell are you doing!" Serafall was standing with her sister looking at Veronica with shock.

"Forgive me my king, but I can't stand by and just ignore this boy anymore. I've waited to see if he was worthy of being with Sona, but he has not shown it." Naruto quickly brought his sword back up and aimed it at her,

"Why do I need to prove myself to you?"

"Because I'm Sona's Guardian and only those that have impressed me can earn the right to date her." Veronica raised her sword again to strike, but Naruto quickly retaliated with his swing. Seeing his attack, Veronica blocked it easily with her sword but felt more pressure being added. This surprised her, but she quickly reflected his strike away from her and back at him. Naruto jumps away from her and appears on the other side of the room.

"I don't have to prove shit to you. If Sona wants to be with me, then that is how it should be." Veronica stared at the boy for a second and then appeared in front of him again. This time bringing her sword down to try and slash him across the face but he quickly dived out of the way. Leading to Naruto swinging his sword sideways at her stomach but she again deflected the attack.

"ENOUGH!" Serafall appears between both of them her magic flaring around the room.

"This is supposed to be a momentous occasion and you two fighting is not helping the festive mood. So if you two are so inclined in fighting, then I will sanction the match and send you both to the battlefield." With that Serafall teleported both her Knight and Naruto onto a large chessboard like a room where they are standing in front of each other. Summoning more of his Sparda magic, he felt his power cracking the ground he was standing on making him an opposing force. But Veronica was far from impressed and started generating her magic to try and even the playing field with her sword glowing along with her. The blue aura was intimidating to most watching, but Naruto was not flinching.

Naruto waited for a few seconds to measure out his opponent. She was a different class of an opponent than some of the people he has fought recently. Riser paled in comparison to him along with Issei. Hell if he was honest, this woman could kill both of them and still fight Medaka at more than 50% of her strength. Knowing this Naruto prepared for a tough fight, and hopefully, he would be able to go toe to toe with her. Crouching for a second, he sprinted straight at her and swung his sword again causing her to block with the greatest ease. He spun around and brought his blade down on her head leading to another block.

This continued with him continuing to push forward and trying to close the distance and slash her. But every time he got near Veronica blocked the attack with ease and then retaliated with pushing him away.

"Time to change tactics!" He summoned some of his magic in a golden magical circle and fired several rounds at Veronica. The attacks hit dead on but she was flying through the smoke and bringing her blade up to swing. He saw the slash coming and dropped back down to the ground by retracting his wings. Looking over he saw her slash went across the battlefield and cut the giant pawn piece in half. Seeing her power first hand Naruto felt he needed to haul ass in this fight. Summoning more of his magic, he fired several more rounds at her, but he prepared something for when she got close. It was a move that he learned from watching weird anime with a similar character to himself and had the same name. It was gathering in his right hand while he waited for her to charge at him from the smoke.

Like he predicted she came out bringing her blade to the side ready to swing again,

"I'm disappointed if you are the strongest Sona has found then there is no one in this world worthy of her."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with this then!" Within seconds he jumped over her sword and then showed what he was hiding. It was a spiraling blue ball of magic and with excellent efficiency slammed it into her breasts causing a shocked expression to appear on her face. Seeing this happen, Naruto watched as she soared across the battlefield while crashing into the other pawn piece. The explosion was massive, and it shook the entire arena they were standing in.

"Damn still took too long to make, so that is something I've got to work on in the future."

On top of that, it took nearly a quarter of my magical reserves to summon and use at the level, it is now.

Audience

Everyone was shocked with the fight. Not only was the boy holding his own with the strongest knight in the underworld but he was able to hit her with some unknown attack. It was destructive given the fact it sent Veronica flying away and caused a massive explosion to rock the entire arena.

Sona and her family were surprised the level of devastation that the attack considering this was something that was new to his arsenal. Sona knew he got it from weird anime he saw on TV a few days ago but to see him pull off the attack was impressive. The attack was impressive, but she could see that a good chunk of his reserves was drained from using that attack.

Naruto saw Veronica was standing out of the ruins of the chess piece. She had a small hole in her shirt that was showing off her toned, flat stomach. Some blood was coming down her lip before she gathered it up and spit it on the floor.

"Impressive, it would seem I was wrong about my initial assessment. But this is where the fight gets tougher for you."

Veronica felt her magical aura gathering around her and then disappears in a blur. Naruto finds that she is moving at greater speeds than most of his past opponents except for his grandfather. Taking a deep breath, Naruto gathered his magic and saw how fast she was going and matched her strike for strike. But he is buckling under the force of the strikes causing him to fall to one knee. Summoning his magic again in his left hand he fired a round of golden energy straight at the knight, but she easily dodged the attack.

Naruto stood up and took off after her, Veronica matched his speed and clashed with him. If she was honest, this was the most impressive prospect she has seen in years. She was pushing her to use about 25% of her full power, and that was a task for most knights in the underworld. Hell her Queen couldn't match her for speed unless she is using her unusual sonic sound move and that was leaning more on raw power than speed. However, this heir to Sparda while not at her level yet she could see it, the determination to fight her with everything he has and the fact he had a fire in his eyes. He was fighting for Sona and nothing more, that alone made him worthy in her mind for Sona but she was not going to forfeit the match. This was a chance to see how the boy stacks up against the strongest in the underworld and potentially the most powerful in the world.

Naruto kept matching this knight for every strike she has thrown, but the problem now is that fatigue was setting in. His last attack with the new patent Rasengan took more energy to make and use than he thought it would. Plus his body had never used it before leading to him exhausting more strength than before. But he had to keep fighting at this point,

"I'm going to show me my strength!" With that red and blue lightning gathered around his body leading taking a more demonic form. This one looked like the beast from the earlier fight with Riser and his peerage. He was feeling the power flowing through his body, but at the same time, he felt something coming up. IT was dark, almost evil and it was trying to control his body and mind.

Fifteen minutes that's my limit thought Naruto.

He finally pushed Veronica back and began another round of attacks on her, but she was matching his strikes again. This led to him changing his sword again to a large ebony blade that had a skull on the handle and was made of some unknown black metal. It was matching the bastard sword, but people could see the attacks alone were becoming more and more damaging for Veronica's sword.

She jumped away from him, but he closed the distance on her again giving her no space to breathe. He launched another attack against her, this time her sword cracked from the impact, and she was concerned. His attacks were becoming stronger and stronger while at the same time showing immense properties. Naruto's blade alone was more powerful and had the ability to change causing her some concern. Especially when she tried to get some more distance again, his sword turned into a whip and grabbed onto her ankle pulling her back.

She was flung across the arena into another chess piece with him summoning more magic in his demonic form. This attack was different from all of his usual ones in terms he was gathering it into his left hand with it showing mixing colors. Finally, it gave off a humming sound that with a pitch it was sent straight at Veronica. The attack shook the entire arena with the sheer impact, and a giant dome of pure energy exploded where she was lying. Naruto released a demonic roar into the air before feeling more magical power gathered from where his attack hit.

Veronica was concerned, his attack was massive, and it was looking like his instincts were running wild. In fact, his attack alone could match that of the destructive property of anything in Medaka's arsenal.

Generating more power than before she struck with high ruthless precision and this attack was the one she knew would end this fight. With the speed that was unable to be matched, she sliced him across his chest leaving a large gash across the demonic like armor skin. The attack was powered down to make sure not to kill him, but she was using about 50% of her full power for this.

Naruto felt the strike and was fainting, but his demonic blood was demanding him to continue fighting no matter what. Soon power was rising to the surface causing Naruto to feel more strength than before. But the issue is that Naruto felt is that he was losing himself more and more into the fight. So generating more power for one more series of attacks he launched himself at Veronica gain. His slashes were coming down stronger and more powerful than before. This lead to him break Veronica's blade, and this left her defenseless from more sword strikes. But she magical summoned another sword to her side identical to her original sword only the handle was black.

Naruto finished with this barrage and thought,

This is the end, one more attack I need this one to connect.

 **FOOL! LET ME SHOW YOU REAL POWER!**

He didn't know where the voice came from but his power skyrocketed, and he felt his instincts getting wilder than before. In fact, he felt unstoppable, and he could take the woman in front of him.

Gathering his magic one more time into his free hand he quickly sped to Veronica and slashed his sword. She blocked it but didn't see his free hand coming at her again. With high impact, he shouted,

"Rasengan Dragon Rush!" The Rasengan was infused with a secondary energy making it take more of a black and red appearance.

The blast of the orb was massive that it shattered the barrier around the arena. Everyone was terrified at the prospect of the attack since it was as high as Lord Lucifer's attacks. Sirzech himself was shocked by the attack considering he knew Sparda was the strongest devil in existence along with his power being capable of matching anyone today. But to see a child that no older than Sona doing what he did was shocking to say that much because potentially he was capable of matching him in a few years if the attack was anything to go about. But the thing that worried him was he noticed a secondary energy source flowing around his body, and that was not demonic but something more powerful.

The real question was who the hell was the other half of his family lineage. While the Sparda clan is known as half angels and half devils, there is another part of Naruto's heritage that is unknown, and that would be his father. No one knew who he was and that was disturbing since he had Ajuka dig into his blood to find out. Shockingly enough it seemed that his demonic blood was hiding his true origins from the rest of them and won't reveal itself unless pressured. This meant that whoever his father was is considered incredibly high considering only the most powerful beings could hide their lineage like this.

Seeing the smoke clear, Naruto was kneeling on the ground from exhaustion in his torn up suit while Veronica was barely standing from the painful impact of most of the attacks she went through today.

"I forfeit I know when I'm beaten." Naruto felt something inside of him stirring him on to continue fighting, but he didn't have the energy to do that. Plus, whatever it was the rush he got from it was like a shot of drugs running through his body.

"The match is over, and the winner is the Knight of Leviathan peerage Veronica!" Both were teleported back into the room with Sona being the first to approach him and checking him over for serious injuries. Not seeing any she spun around to her former caretaker and slapped her across the face.

"Who I marry is no concern of yours, and I will not stand for something like this again!"

"Sona," turning to her future husband he smiled at her. "Don't you see? This is her way of showing love because she wanted to see if I would fight for you if the situation would require me or if I would cower away from adversity."

"It's true," Sona was looking at Veronica who had a small smile on her face, "I was only making sure he was right for you. If he ran from this fight or didn't bother taking up my challenge I knew I would kill him later. But instead, he fought me with everything he has and the best part of the thing is that he knew he would lose but still struggled to prove himself to you."

"Is this true Naruto?" Naruto got off the ground and walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Yes, I want to show you no matter what happens I will fight for you."

"I approve of this marriage and hope you both have happy years from here on out." Turning away she was about to walk away showing off her tight ass, but she turned to Naruto, "If you break her heart, I will break you."

"I would kill myself for ever betraying Sona in any way. She is the Eve of my world, and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"Good," Veronica began walking away from the two of them while the nobles surrounded the two of them.

"That was an astounding match young Sparda!"

"Indeed I was rooting for you through the whole game!"

"But I lost the game didn't I?" Naruto was confused with how everyone was acting. He was expecting them to ridicule him for his lost but they seemed more joyous about his performance.

"Well," Sirzech approached Naruto and stood in front of the young child. He reminded him so much of Sparda it was scary from his power to his love for Sona. It made him wish that the old man was here to see his grandson and his future bride.

"Naruto, the match everyone here knew you would most likely lose against her. Considering she has been a devil for years while you have only been one for a few months. Honestly, I love that you tried so hard to win, but this was not about winning but gauging the full limits of your abilities compared to others. But you pushed her farther than most people and had shown the greatest amount of improvement through the years. I look forward to seeing how you do in the upcoming moments in life and hopefully, you show you are worthy of your grandfather's throne."

Rias and Akeno were watching in the distance knowing they would have a chance when they get to the school to try and win his affection. The truth is they only sought the power his position had for themselves rather than caring for the person with the name. While Rias hated Riser, she was okay doing it herself since it was her choice. But she heard from her brother that something was going on today and that anything she did would only lead to more trouble. Knowing this she ordered her Queen and peerage to keep to themselves.

"What an idiot I mean his performance was so shitty." Issei was happy to see Naruto lose. This meant he was no better than the rest of them considering he was completely outmatched.

"I agree its nice see that dirty orphan being shown his place in this world." Kiba was ecstatic seeing him lose meant that Tsubaki would take an interest in him considering he was weak. While he was not stronger than Naruto, he was confident now Tsubaki would lose all interest in Naruto.

"I wouldn't talk shit you brats." Veronica was in front of Issei and Kiba and with two swift punches she sent them to the ground holding their stomachs. "See you both are down with only two punches at 1% where as Naruto pushed me to use more than 50% of my full power. That means he is at least as powerful as most high-class devils and almost rivaling ultimate class devils."

"So what he still lost." Kiba tried gaining his bearings again, but Veronica quickly brought her sword to his throat.

"Make no mistake brat, piss me off more, and you will wish you were dead."

"Vera-tan! Get over here Sirzechs is about to make the big announcement!" Hearing her king, Veronica withdrew her sword and proceeded to her side where everyone was gathered around the great King and his Queen. Next to him was Sona and Naruto who were standing next to Rebecca for some odd reason.

"Naruto I'm sorry to bring this up, but there is something you should know about the contract with Riser."

"What was it?"

"Well, you see the Gremory family made a deal between the current clan head and his sister. Both agreed whoever was the most dominating in the match would gain the right to enact a long forgotten family contract we have had with your ancestor. So without further ado, I'm here to tell you that you are now engaged to Rebecca Gremory the heiress to the clan and the future member of your family!"

"WHAT!" Rias's black and red aura was surrounding her body. This signaled her anger at her brother. "But I'm the daughter of the clan head meaning I'm the heiress by birth!"

"While true in some cases Rias, however, due to the recent incidents with some people including Sona and Naruto I've been asked to take a closer look at things. Rebecca has carried herself with great respect and honor while you have raised questions about your ability to lead based on how loose your peerage is. On top of that, the elders and the rest of the clan are asking for Rebecca to marry since you have made it quite clear that you never want anything to do with arranged marriages or Naruto in general."

"But-,"

"No buts Rias. The decision is final while you are the daughter of the clan head you are no longer the heiress."

The crowd broke into mutters and whispers. Apparently, this is going to be a devastating loss of influence for Rias along with people wondering more of what she did to him.

"Rebecca," Naruto approached Rebecca seeing she looked professional but also terrified. Why wouldn't she? He was supposed to be marrying Sona in the future while she kinda got thrown into the mix. She did love Naruto; he was sweet, caring, and understanding and wanting to know more about her rather than being interested in her pants.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

"I am because honestly Naruto I'm in love with you as much as Sona. I hope you one day you will love me as much as her." Naruto looked at Sona, and while she was angry, she nodded her head giving him the go ahead.

Leaning into her she got a kiss on the lips that deepened longer they were connected to each other. Upon breaking away,

"Love is something I'm interested in reaching with you and Sona, so let's take things slowly."

"I would love that."

The party continued without a hitch, and soon it came to a point where everyone was heading home to do their things. Naruto and Sona headed back to the house while Rebecca had head back to the manor and her personal room. Apparently, her Queen was moving in as well with her being in the same room as her. She had the hots for Naruto after the match between Naruto and Riser and then Veronica showing he was a dominating personality.

Standing outside the manor, Naruto asked,

"Hey, Sona want to go on a date right now?" Sona thought it over, and she agreed to it. The couple headed into town where he worked and were greeted by his boss who gave him the best booth in the building. Naruto got his personal favorite order from Miya who smacked him over the head for mentioning their engagement. She went on to discipline him in the manner he was going to behave in this new home no matter what, and there would be no sexual intercourse of any kind while living with her. That is until marriage at least.

Naruto and Sona enjoyed the evening they were sharing, as this was the first time they were actually on a real date. This was the first time they were not interrupted by either the peerage or someone outside of their circle of friends. They ate their meals and began conversing on things they want to do while in school. Also, Naruto found out about her goal for the future and promised his full backing as the head of the Sparda clan and anyone that dared opposed him would feel his wrath for upsetting his future wife. This caused her to blush and kiss him for this.

Once dinner was over, they went back to the house, and each went into their rooms. While they shared the same bed it was better Sona had her spot in the chamber to change that way she could work on her own thing. Seeing she was changing in her room Naruto went into the private hot spring to relax. But the minute he opened his eyes he saw something that caused him to freak out.

"VERONICA! What the hell are you doing here!?" The door exploded, and all the girls in the manner were in the same hot spring. Veronica was sitting in the water naked as comfortable as if she was sitting on a coach.

"Well, I'm here because you interest me. Plus, Serafall offered me a place in the harem you are housing." Everyone was looking at the magically dressed girl who looked abashed.

"Well shit," Naruto couldn't possibly imagine his life getting any more troublesome.

Kiba

The blond hair man is walking home from one of his client's home. He was trying to come up with strategies to better himself and then take down Naruto. Then he would get Tsubaki, and he would then kill the people responsible for his misery and then find the time to settle down and have children. But before he could continue down his train of thought he felt something running past him; it was a black hair woman running across the roof with some weapon in her hand. She was proceeding at incredible speeds that it almost outstripped her.

Using his speed and wings, he managed to land on the nearby rooftop to see who the unknown person was. If he was honest, she was quite the beauty, not at the level of Tsubaki but very close. The black hair woman had deep red eyes, and she was wearing a tight black body suit showing off her uniquely shaped ass and well-developed breasts. Her skin was more of a peach complexion, and she had black heel boots to match the rest of her outfit. In her hands was a glowing red spear and it was short enough that it didn't look like someone would lose their balance throwing it around but it was long enough to cut anyone that gets close.

"Who are you?" Kiba while attracted to this girl needed to find out who the hell she was.

"My name is no concern of yours. I suggest you move along brat." Kiba's eyes twitched before summoning his swords to his surroundings. He reached for one blade and was ready to lunge at her.

"So you wish to challenge the one who wields the spear capable of killing even the gods? How foolish," picking up her spear blade she aimed it at Kiba. He waited for a second before taking off trying to close the distance on her quick and possibly knocking her out. But the spear came up and blocked his attack with ease,

"Weak, don't bother fighting me with such pitiful attacks."

"Screw you!" He disappeared again and then tried attacking her from behind, but she was quickly able to spin her spear to block his attack. Then turning her hand, she brought the blade of the spear downward shattering the sword with ease. Its glow was getting brighter and brighter that it almost illuminated in the night sky.

"Can't waste time, need to get moving so sorry about this but not really." In a blur, she disappeared in the distance and then aimed her spear like a javelin. With one straight thrust, it went from her hand and pierced Kiba's stomach with ease sending him crashing into the roof and almost bringing the entire building down on the rest of the building. Jumping down she pulled her weapon out of his stomach and checked his pulse and saw the boy was still breathing from the attack. So casting a minor healing spell, she then turned to continue her search until she felt her hair stand on end.

Quickly leaping away from her previous spot and saw two people standing in the near distance. One was wearing a dark purple robe that only showed off her tight body that she had along with her well-developed figure. She was dressed in a purple outfit that hugged her breasts and ass while her hands were covered in purple gloves as well. This girl's eyes were covered not allowing the black hair girl to see her whole face. Another thing her weapon was a long staff that had a circle at the end with some moons and stars showing that she was a mage of powerful origins.

The girl next to her was wielding a chain whip that was extended into the roof she was standing on. The girl was wearing a black and purple outfit that hugged her body tightly showing off her figure. But the biggest difference was her breasts were only smaller than her partner, but she was wearing just this mini dress showing off her luscious legs. Her eyes were covered by some bandanna not allowing anyone to see her eyes but it did demonstrate the smirk on her face.

The chain that was attached to the blade was also hooked in a circle at the end showing off that her weapon had multiple uses.

"Well Scathach it been a while. It hasn't been since China when we caught up with you."

"I would have enjoyed not seeing either of you or your master Rider, Caster." The two women named Caster, the mage, and Rider, the chain whip girl were smirking at the spearwoman.

"You know better than to argue with the queen yourself."

"I do not answer to her, I only answer to myself and the man that she is after." Rider laughed while retracting her blade from the ceiling.

"Is that why you nearly killed this poor brat?"

"No he got in the way, and now you both are in my way." Caster summoned a spell circle in front of her while Rider got ready for her to run.

"Please try something destroying you now would be a blessing honestly." Scathach knew she was strong but not strong enough to deal with these two and keep damage to the city at a minimum.

"While I would love to fight I have other places to be." Summoning red blades to her side she fired them at the women, and then their spells and whip went off to destroy the swords. Upon the ending of the explosions, they saw that Scathach was gone along with the blond hair brat she beat up.

"Damn, we lost her again." Rider looked over at Caster,

"We have to report this you know?" Caster sighed.

"I know, but honestly I wish we didn't have to. But you do know what this means?"

"What?" Caster smirked.

"He's here in Kuoh, and we are close to getting his location." Rider paused for a second before she too had a grin on her face.

"True, well lets get this over with." Summoning a special seal from her bosom, they saw a golden light appear. In it was a blond hair woman with her hair reaching down her back, red eyes staring out with boredom, a golden throne, and she had on a white toga that showed off her red markings on her body but also showed off her amazingly sexy body. While her breasts were nowhere the size of most women, her natural beauty made up for this.

"You two better have some news or your going to be enjoying the last few seconds of your life at this very moment." They both looked up and saw multiple weapons hanging above their head showing the extent of her power.

"We've managed to locate Scathach again, but she escaped. Luckily this seems to be her primary location meaning that he is here in Kuoh, Japan." Caster was the first to explain the situation to their leader. While she hated the woman, her power far surpassed both her and Rider.

"Interesting. I will be arriving soon make sure nothing impedes my arrival no matter what faction they hail from."

"Of course Lady Gilgamesh." With that, the screen turned off and soon the two were off to check the city for any real threats or annoyances to their leader. Like most they hated her, but they are forced into servitude no matter what.

Scathach however, dropped off the blond boy at some nearby school building that was housing other devils before proceeding into the city again. She was here to find the child of Sparda, an old friend of hers and someone that she knew was drawing out some dangerous individuals. One was the Queen of Conquerors, and the other was the self-proclaimed Queen of Heroes. Both were on the warpath and unless she found this boy soon and made sure he was well protected these two would come and tear the city apart. Not because they wanted to kill him, no because they were obsessed with his ancestor years ago before falling for an angel. They did everything they could to become mistresses to him, but he refused never betraying his wife for anyone in the world.

Her job before he died was making sure his daughter was safe from those that would try to claim her. So with great reluctance, she hid her in Japan while making sure to keep tags on her from time to time. Being a close family friend had perks especially when her mother started gathering her peerage after her origin was revealed to her when she was in her teens. Who did it was a mystery but once they did she began gathering her servants. Then she fell in love with some powerful man and then ended up having their son. The father disappeared, and then the mother died leaving him an orphan to be raised away from the supernatural world.

Naruto, that was his name, she had been looking for him since her mistress died, but now she was close. She had seen his match while living in China and staying with some other supernatural folks. But she was sure that the other two saw him as well meaning that their leader was coming along with the conqueror. So things were going to be complicated unless she can find him and tell him what is about to happen and what he needs to do.

Arriving at a mansion like the house she quickly felt out for where most of the magical powers were and saw they were gathered in a hot springs room. Hoping over she appeared through the window to see varying girls of different looks and sizes along with a white hair boy with red eyes looking shocked that she came into existence. Turning over to the blond naked girl she could see something was going on, so she asked,

"Did I come at a bad time Naruto-same?"

"Fuck me," Naruto could only say that because he knew this was another headache coming. Why was someone out to make his life hell?

 **Chapter End**

 **For those that have followed my stories I thank you, and personally, I appreciate your support. Flamers, well keep up flaming because you just make things interesting for me. Plus one person is not going to tear down my point of view on continuing these works. So as a heads up I'm working on Replaced, Cursed Child, and one or two more stories shortly. So keep an eye out for them coming soon.**

 **Also for the guy who posted a comment in TrueEND named Spooder thanks for the long comment but I'm going to listen to the four other reviewers who are telling me to continue and enjoy my works so shout out to those that were telling me to keep going and ignore Spooder.**


	7. Hero come and Berserker Rage

Chapter 7

Understanding women

Naruto was wondering how this night became such hell for him in terms of his whole life having to do with women. While he was not a coward to women he knew sometimes it's better to let them have their way instead of fighting them for it. In the end they would cause less trouble for everyone down the line and there would be no tension.

But he was facing two problems in term of the women in front him. One was Veronica, the knight of Serafall Leviathan, she is considered a monster in her own right. Many say the strongest and fastest Knight in the entire Underworld. But the problem is that after he fought and lost to her she seemed to take an interest in him. Mostly in terms of Serafall saying that he was forming a harem and she was allowing her to be part of it. This is an issue he knew he would have to address later because he was not even sure what Serafall's relationship was in this whole situation.

The next issue is this new girl that appeared in his window for the hot springs. First of all she is sexy as hell and he would be lying if he didn't say he was having some hot flashes. But he was loyal to the girls he had at this point so he keep his horomones in check. Sadly, this girl was here for him specifically meaning that she knew him in some sense. How she knew him was a mystery but it was causing suspicion to rise among all the other girls.

"Okay everyone calm down for five minutes and let me think!" Naruto was listening to some of the girls arguing with each other and the new girls. This was leading to a headache for Naruto and he was wanting everyone to stop talking so he could figure out who the hell this new woman is. In seconds the women became quiet and Naruto was waiting for new black hair girl to come off his window sill.

"My apologizes that you are busy but I feel it was best to get to you as soon as possible."

"First can I get a name for the black hair beauty in front of me?" Sona glared at Naruto and Rebecca had a frown as well. But the black hair girl nodded her head,

"Of course my name is Scathach, I was a servant to your mother and father when they were alive."

"Wait you knew my parents? What happened to them." Scathach stepped down and was sitting on one of the rocks surrounding the hot springs.

"Your father disappeared as soon as you were born so I do not know where he went or who he was exactly. Your mother only mentioned that he was someone that even the strongest existences feared because he was someone that changed the world once before."

"Okay but does that mean that whatever power he had I have it?"

"I would assume so Naruto-sama. However, what it is I've got no clue I'm sorry." She bowed her head to Naruto but he waved it off.

"It's fine but what about my mother? I was told in a sense she died because of a disease."

"That is true, however she died in Europe rather than in Asia." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Then how did I end up in Kuoh then?"

"Simple, me and Miya-sama brought you here on your mother's wishes to be as far away as possible from all the things going on. She didn't want people to know who you were considering all the factions knew of your existence to begin with. Meaning that if you were to consider it, she was trying to hide you from people who would use or abuse you."

"That makes sense but wait, what is Miya then? I mean she must be old-,"

Naruto felt a bokken smash on top of Naruto's head, Miya standing there with a small smile on her face and a dark hanya mask behind her.

"Its not polite to talk about a woman's age Naruto. You should learn that since your going to be getting married soon. Oh, its good to see you again Scathach."

The black hair woman just stared at her with a blank look,

"Still as brutal as ever Miya. I see you haven't lost your touch since you left the main forces of the devil kingdom." Rebecca and Sona were shocked to hear Miya was a devil. They quickly tried feeling for her magical aura but they could not feel it. Miya also saw Serafall trying the same thing but laughed,

"I had someone many years ago put a special rune on me to hide my devil aura. After all, if I was around somewhere for too long it would draw attention to that location. After all, I made a lot of enemies in the past and most would want to have my head or the head of Kushina's child."

"That makes sense Miya-sama," Rebecca replied with a sigh. It seemed that even with all of her skill she still had more training in terms of sensing enemies around her.

"Don't feel bad, I would have been surprised that you could find me considering I've been someone hidden from the world for several centuries. If you did find me I wouldn't be one of the strongest original reincarnated devils in history now would I?"

Naruto had gotten back to his feet rubbing the lump on his head.

"So you were part of my mother's peerage then?"

"Indeed she formed me shortly after Ajuka had made the peerage system signaling that she needed some of her own. So she snuck into the facility after seeing him work the machine and got her own pieces without him knowing. Doing this, Ajuka made assurances that nobody could do that again by putting a special lock on the machine. Sadly, your mother already got away with it and now everyone can see she had some powerful pieces due to her having an all mutation set."

"Wait! Does that mean your-,"

"Yep, I'm a mutated Knight piece that Kushina-sama had on her. Doing this I was worth more than the general set of pieces. If I had to guess I would say that it would take at least a Queen piece to recruit me to a peerage these days."

Everyone was shocked, there was a queen ranked piece that was nothing more than a knight. Now the question is, who was the queen of Kushina's peerage?

"Miya," she turned to Naruto, "who was my mother's queen piece then?" Miya lost her smile and looked over to Scathach. She glared at Miya and nodded her head,

"It is someone that your mother called a sister at one time. But she ended up going missing when she needed her and then not having a reason for it. Personally while she was the second strongest among us we do our best to avoid her presence. Especially since everyone of our group blames her for Kushina-sama's death."

"So you don't know where she is?" Miya shook her head at Serafall's question. This posed problems for Serafall because she could tell among devils Miya was no doubt one of the strongest pieces ever brought back. She could thrash her peerage and everyone else in the Satan's peerage. So the real question is who was it that she put the fear in even Miya and the rest of the peerage that required a mutated Queen piece to bring back.

Miya however, shivered slightly at the thought of her coming back. While in the past they were friends she personally never wanted to see her again. Not as long as she lived considering she betrayed them all in her mind. For what reason is unknown to everyone but she was sure it was selfish regardless of personal factors involved. Kushina loved her and trusted her that they think this was what she took advantage of. That one opening she needed to leave her king for dead and not be labeled as a Stray.

Naruto was shocked, there was someone from his mother's peerage so strong that even Miya feared her. Shocking all things considering she was someone that could still whip her ass no matter how hard she tries. She would just thrash him no matter what and leave him a bleeding mess no matter how hard he tries to beat her.

"But that still doesn't tell me who killed my mother."

"Sadly we not sure ourselves, we only know it was someone that wanted her dead from the time of Sparda. So that means it could be practically anyone at this point." Naruto sighed and turned back to Scathach,

"Back to the topic at hand, why are you here?" She perked up remembering why she was here in the first place.

"Well, I'm here because I'm trying to warn you about some people that are coming to Kuoh and they are looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"I found out about this when I met both of them a few months ago, I think around the same time of when you clashed with the Phenex child.

Flash back begins

In a suspended space, there are people talking about the current situation with different factions and heroes. Well they were suppose to talk about these situations but sadly this broke down with an argument with the two biggest faction leaders in the form of a red hair going down her back and she was wearing light brown armor around her body. It was a brown top that barely held in her G-cup breasts and she is was wearing a brown shorts that wend down to her thighs. There are five different brown thin strips that hang around the skirt itself that are connected to a red stomach belt that covered her stomach region. She was wearing a fur neck lined cloak that was red in color matching her equally dark red eyes. She was pointing her brown covered hands with fur lining the arm length at someone in front of her. This woman is Alexandria the female apparition of Alexander the Great and considered the greatest conqueror of her generation.

She was staring down a woman of equal beauty in the sense of her having long blond hairt that went down to her lower back nearing her ass. She was wearing a white toga over her entire body but underneath them everyone knew there were red tattoos that connecting different points on her body. Some were centered around her thighs while another set was going all across her chest and covering the nips of her D-cup tits. Her red eyes were glaring down the woman pointing the finger at her and she was watching the rest of the room in boredom. This woman is Gilgama (official name at this point), better known as the king of heroes and someone that believes its her right to rule the world no matter who opposes her.

Now why were these two arguing? Simple, not more than few months ago both of them were enjoying their lives as men. That was until something changed them back into women for who knows what reason. They knew the last time this happened Sparda was around and he was working his way around the world as one of the strongest in existence. Sadly, both were arguing theories of why they changed and neither of them were getting anywhere in Scathach's mind.

"I know for a fact you are wrong this time Gilgama!"

"Oh, how is that? I know without a second thought that when we were like this last time its only because we were finally matched with someone. How can you not expect that maybe it is Sparda returning from the grave." Alexandria snarled,

"Don't be a fool, you and I both know that the man has been dead for centuries now. So the only explaination is that someone from his line has come up."

"True, but I still think its Sparda himself."

"My Lords!" Both women saw a brown hair woman approaching them wearing white cloak that showed off her E-cup breasts and she was wearing nothing underneath it. Around her legs is a black pair of long pants and shoes that are matched with a gold like belt covering them up to her lower stomach. Amazingly enough she was also wearing a pair of black and blue gloves to match the pants and to compliment her outfit as a whole. There is a case of her gold eyes helping to complete her exotic look with her tan skin body.

"What is it?"

"Yeah can't you see we are busy here Ozmy?"

"I know my ladies but," she twirled some of her neck length brown hair, " but I think I know why some of us are changing again. It is not related to the Sparda himself but someone of his lineage."

"Ha! Suck it bitch I was right! So much for all knowing King!" Gilgama glared at her rival,

"You wish to challenge the king then?" Weapons were appearing behind her,

"Bring it!" Alexandria summoned her sword to her side and prepared for a battle.

"Please! I have something to show both of you!" Moving her hands around she showed a video, not just any video but the one that featured Naruto in the Ratings Game between Naruto and Riser. They saw it was him in his true form with his silver hair and red eyes. Both women stopped fighting and watched the match closely to see how he was going to do. His moves they noticed something odd, they were very similar to Sparda himself.

"Interesting, just as handsome as his ancestor." Gilgama was smirking at the sight of this teen having the body she had in her male form. On top of that she saw he was talented and his power was growing the longer the match was going. If she had to guess, she was sure he was around the length of High-class and closing in on the top ten strongest beings list.

Alexandria was admiring his battle strategy and the brute strength he was showing. He was beating the shit out of him and at the same time doing it in a way where he was frustrating the teen and then putting him against the wall with ease.

The match wasn't long and what they saw when the match was over, they agreed that the match was boring in terms of the blond child but not in terms of Sparda heir.

"Well I think this proves that he is truly his ancestor's child. I can't wait to get him by my side." Alexandria started radiating power,

"Who do you think you are? You think he would choose you over me? Compared to me you might as well be a flat chested bitch." She pushed her breasts up making them look even bigger than they already were. While Gilgama grew furious with the comment, she was very subconscious about her cup size in this form. After all, she knew she was one of the most beautiful women in the world but the fact she only had a moderately big chest instead of a massive one angered her.

"Big breasts aren't everything you stupid bitch!" Weapons were being drawn and this was causing to feel the room growing more and more tense as time passed.

"I do wonder," both women turned to the purple hair rider, "how did the boy remain hidden for so long. If I'm guessing right he must have been hidden by someone when his mother died."

"True," Gilgama admitted that was something she had considered since seeing the child. He was hidden away after her mother was killed but by who? It wasn't a devil otherwise she would have sensed them unless they were blessed by someone who was known as the Master of Runes so the other case is that someone connected to another faction hid him. But the only person she could think of that case is,

Looking over she glared at Scathach.

"Anything to say about this theory of hiding a child Scathach?" Gilgama glared at the woman but she saw her staring back unflinchingly.

"It was a request by an old friend and I was obligated to do this." She gathered some of her magic quickly to teleport out of this world and hope to her former friend she would get away in time to find the teen and warn him about this.

"Regardless you are going to take me to the location of the boy or else." Alexandria nodded her head as well telling everyone she was wanting to find the boy herself. Why were they so interested, well the ground reason is that they wanted the boy because they loved Sparda all those years ago. So knowing there is a child out there with his blood they could finally find someone of their equal and finally be with that person for eternity.

"Sorry but I'm not going to break that promise so goodbye." She gathered magic in her spear and fired it straight at Gilgama and Alexandria and had more red spears summoned to aid in the attack. However Gilgama managed to dodge all of the attacks while Alexandria deflected all of the attacks with ease. They saw that Scathach used this as a chance to escape and without having her loyal to either of them it was impossible to track her movements.

"So it's a hunt for the boy then. Very well," Gilgama smirked, "let the hunt begin."

Flash back end

"After escaping them I traveled all over Europe in hopes of dodging them and leading them on false trails. Sadly, Gilgama summoned her two followers Rider and Caster and had them follow me through all the locations I was visiting. I had managed to elude them in China but the minute I arrived in Japan I ran into some trouble that forced me to use my magic and then bring them to my location."

"Who was it?" Scathach stared at Naruto for a second and sighed,

"It was a blond hair teen wearing a white shirt and black pants. He has some kind of power to summon swords to his side."

"I see you ran into Kiba sorry about him. He is a bit full of himself at times and is eager to fight and prove himself to somebody." Naruto knew about Kiba's affection for Tsubaki but she made it clear that he lost his chance with her the minute he started bullying him. These actions showed he was nothing more than a pompous fool who was easily jealous by the slightest actions.

"Upon injuring him I was caught by the two and escaped however, I dropped the boy off at the school to heal while I proceeded her to warn you."

Naruto sighed,

"So let me get this straight I have two former grand heroes of old ages after me in their female form all because I'm a child of Sparda."

"They are attracted to power and they wonder if you are like him in terms of being kind to allies and ruthless to those that are your enemies."

"I see," Naruto sighed. This meant he needed to step up his training with Medaka and Veronica in hopes of matching these two women when they came for him.

"Well there is no point in worrying about it, everyone lets get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow. After all, it's Sunday and we have some free time to get to work on strategies with these two coming this way. On top of that we need to figure out what's going on with the Holy Swords in this region."

"Indeed good night everyone!" Serafall ran out of the room while winking at Naruto before she left. Naruto retreated to his room with Sona and Rebecca and fell asleep with both of them to his side. He was worried at this point, how the hell was he going to deal with these two monsterous women out to get him? What happens if he lost to them, would they kill him or would they kill the people he loved. It was horrifying.

"No point in worrying about it." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next Day

Naruto wakes up and looks to his side and sees both Sona and Rebecca were sleeping peacefully at his sides. He smiled at them but the minute he woke up he looked and saw something was moving beneath the sheets on his chest. Looking underneath the sheet he saw that it was Scathach sleeping there in her nude. This nearly caused him to panick at seeing this but the thing that bothered him next was that Jack, the sweet little Jack, was sleeping next to Scathach where her head was in between her breasts.

"Well it would seem we need to talk about having more women than the one's you are marrying in your bed Naruto." Looking up he saw Miya had a bokken in her hand and was ready to leave him bloody on the bed.

"I only have one thing to say,"

"Yes?"

"Your panties are showing." Looking down he was right, her dress was open and she was showing him her thin layered panties.

"Hope you enjoyed the view. After all, I wore them for you."

"Huh?" Within seconds a stick slammed down on his head and he was beaten by an enraged demon.

Time skip

Naruto was happy to escape the wrath of the woman known as Miya. Sona and Rebecca tore into him for Jack and Scathach but he explained that Jack and him did this since he felt bad for her not having any real connection to anyone before and Scathach was a shock to him.

The girl required herself to be by him at all times to warn him when Gilgama and her rival showed up in the city. He knew it was bullshit but he was too beaten up to care about it.

Naruto proceeded through the house looking someone to hang out with for the day or to train. Looking up he saw Serafall was talking to her knight and her queen about something about her show. Naruto ran up to the three women and said,

"Hey Serafall can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure we are happy to help anyway we can!" Naruto smiled,

"Would you guys help me train? If it is true and these girls are coming this way I need to sharpen my skills to be better prepared for this battle." Medaka smiled and pulled a key out of her cleavage,

"Sure lets head back to that bubble we were at before and lets get to work." Upon opening the portal he saw the three women enter the barrier and then he followed in after them.

First thing they started with was he had to fight Veronica blade on blade. While he was good in a sense he could take out some of the more amateur sword users and some experts. However, when fighting someone like Veronica and people of similar or superior skill sets he falls short. So to fix this he would go sword to sword with her in this sparing session to improve on some of the basic stuff. First thing that they work on his focusing on his swings to do more angles and thrusts than what he was doing and advancing on that he would work on being quick on his feet to dodge most attacks that come his way. On top of that, he worked more extensively on making sure to not extend too much on his strikes and be able to rebound from this situation and work on his own counter strikes. He was carrying a big sword so he would need to take more action in turning around and swinging his sword to counter someone that is planning on attacking on him.

Naruto worked with her for about three hours in this world before moving on Medaka who was teaching him how to improve his magic control and attack radius while at the same time spending more time on his hand to hand combat. While he was pushing on Medaka at times she revealed to him in this current state he was pushing her to about 60% while he is going all out at this point. Next to her she mentioned that he was going to refine his magic more if he was going to use something like that orb against somebody else like Veronica. He managed to make it where he could fire the orb instead of just slamming it into someone. While the one he threw didn't have the same power that the one that grinds in his hand it still exploded causing a good amount of damage (boruto's version only stronger).

Finally Serafall helped him hone his skills in battling someone who was far more tactical than before. So she summoned some magic and had him focus on breaking down his Ice wall with only using some of his basic magic spells. So he focused first on using more powerful spells, but sadly he was only able to crack some of the ice not break it. But when he used his boosted gear to enhance his power he found out that he could destroy the ice with nothing more than a basic spell. Ddraig had mentioned that the more power he boosts the stronger his magic can become in this case but he can't use it to enhance his physical power unless he boosts and focuses on his physical attacks instead.

Naruto did this for most of the day in this world but he finished after some time. He improved to the point that the girls broke down how he did,

Veronica was first,

"Well your skills are better now, not the level of a sword master but good enough to where you can even keep up with me in a sword on sword fight. However, I would continue you're training if you hope to beat me some day in the near future. But over all you are ranked at about High end of high ranking sword users."

Medaka came up next,

"Your magic and hand-to-hand skills are better than when we started. Still far to go, but they are good enough that even if you were to face a Seraph you are going to give them some trouble down the line. So ranking wise I would say you are equal with high ranking wizard class devils and combat specialist devils."

Serafall jumped up and down and shouted,

"Your good with me, high class no doubt but you are closing in on Ultimate class with just the basic stuff but with the Boosted Gear you are easily ultimate class at this point. So congratulations!" Naruto smiled and sat on the ground while staring at the three women before him. There was something he wanted to ask and this was the perfect opportunity to ask them,

"Hey Serafall can I ask you girls something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be with me? I mean aren't there thousands of men more worthy of you than me? We barely know each other but yet you girls are wishing to be close to me first."

"To answer your question Naruto its true there are men that want us but they want us for the wrong reasons. They only are interested in us for the sex rather than the actual love and emotion that we want. When talking to you it feels like we are talking to a man that only wants to care for us and treat us like people instead of a prize. So please, believe us when we say we might not be at the state of loving each other but we really do care for each other no matter what you or anyone else thinks."

Naruto smiled at them and got on his feet. Dusting off his clothes he hugged them,

"That's all I wanted to hear." The girls smiled and returned the hug and agreed while they were not in love with each other but they are getting there. This was perfect in their mind and they were ready to wait for him no matter how long it takes.

Return to the Real world

In the space realm they saw that an entire day had pass where a month passed in this world.

"How is this possible?"

"Medaka's universe can change depending on how she wants it to work. So in this case, where as we did training for a month in there was a whole day here. Sometimes she can make it last a year while in the real world it is a month in the real world. So in translation, depending on how she feels she can make the training last however long she wants."

Naruto nodded his head but before he could continue he saw Jack appearing in front of him with a frantic look on her face.

"Naruto-kun! We need help!"

"What's going on?" Jack pointed at the direction of the school,

"There is an attack at the school going on and there is someone with a holy sword attacking with a Cerberus. I think the man called himself Freed and he had someone with him."

"Got it." That was all Naruto needed to hear and he ran out of the room with his wings blasting out of his back. Within seconds he arrived at the school to Sona and Rebecca struggling against Freed but Naruto quickly blocked his attack and sent him flying backwards.

"How are you alive! I know I killed you at the church but for some reason I knew you were running around still!" He smirked,

"Well you shitty devil, my master found something remaining of my soul and was a able to force it back into existence. Luckily for me, I had a good fragment of my soul left. Doing this I was made a pseudo human again and I'm going to erase you without a second thought again!" The cloaked person was watching at the side,

"Who is your friend?" The man smirked and went over to the person and removed the hood on their head, this caused the world to stop. Naruto saw someone he never would see again but she was standing before him again. Long blond hair and brown eyes stared at him and her face looked exactly like it did when she was alive. The only difference was that her body was pale and she was staring at him with a blank look on her face.

"Mother Alicia." Naruto collapsed to the ground with his sword falling to his side. Freed laughed at him,

"That's right brat! The sweet nun that died to defend you is back and she is here to kill you this time!" He gropped her but when his hand's touched her the woman turned around and beheaded Freed without a second thought.

"Damn it woman your suppose to kill the Sparda not your partner!" Out of the shadows came an old man looking at them with annoyance and anger. "Whatever, kill the boy that is an order from your master." The woman nodded her head and walked torwards Naruto,

"Mother please stop, I can't," tears are flowing down Naruto's face seeing the woman that raised him being used as a puppet. He was trying to convince her to stop but she wouldn't do that. Her sword was up in the air ready to behead him, but he saw someone block the attack. A familiar blue-green hair girl,

"Xenovia!" She smirked at Naruto,

"Don't lose sight of things Naruto. Remember this is not the same woman you knew."

"But-," Xenovia pushed her away and slapped Naruto to snap him out of his depression.

"Naruto! This is not what she was. Do her a favor and free her from this bindings!" Naruto could only stare at Xenovia and then back at his old teacher who was throwing around Kiba and several others like they were ragdolls. That was not her, she was not the same person from years ago.

Naruto gathered up his sword, got to his feet, and then ran at her. She turned to see him and swing her sword at him. But thanks to his training earlier he brought his blade up and send her sword into the air and then come back around and pierce her heart with his blade.

"I'm sorry mother," whispered Naruto with tears coming down his eyes. The enemy blade fell from her hand. But he soon felt some hands wrapping around his head and she whispered,

"Never forget my child I love you and I always will." Her body was turned to dust but he saw one last smile on her face.

"What a waste, her soul was not worth it if she was beaten that easily."

"What are you talking about?" The man sighed,

"Honestly the experiment was to bring them back from near nothingness. However, doing this the minute they die their soul is obliterated meaning they cease to exist, no after life for them."

Naruto's eyes widen to the biggest proportion possible. He just erased her from this world and made sure she would never find peace. She was gone forever. Naruto felt something inside of him snap, something that was coming to the surface once more but something monstrous. Power that was slowly flooding the entire area and forcing almost everyone to choke on his aura.

"You made her this way," Naruto slowly got to his feet after collapsing, "you took her from me before. Then you forced me to kill her. You robbed her of the future she deserved. She never did anything to anyone other being a good person." Flashes of what she did for him as a child, taking care of him, loving him, caring for him, and ultimately calling her 'her precious angel.'

"Yes its your fault for her death."

"True, I'm the reason she will never find true happiness. I'm the one that is responsible of this but at the same time I know one thing for sure."

"What is that brat?" Naruto's aura came forward and took the shape around his body and soon everyone saw his entire visage change before their very eyes. He grew secondary skin that was considered his devil trigger form but his skin took a deep red look with black energy pulsing in the veins and his horns grew further than before. It was the same form as before only this time there was power radiating from his body more than before on term that he was causing the entire school to falter underneath him. A black aura was coming from his body and his eyes looked devoid of any emotion that could come from him. He then brought his sword into his hand and turned to Valper and his little three headed dog.

One roar ripped through the sky,

YOU WILL DIE!

End chapter

 **As an author note I would like everyone to know that I'm going to work on certain stories more than others until they are finished. The stories are: Return of the Dark Knight, Demon King of Sabertooth, Overlord, TrueEND, and some of the lemon stories.**


	8. Calming of the heart and future problems

**Note: I would like to inform everyone that I recently had finished this chapter about a week ago and just managed to get it to my beta in the last few days and had to do some reviewing on my own. I would like people to understand that I'm working on stuff while at the same time I'm trying to make sure most of my stories to be updated along with all the other stories. Shout out to DarK King Marcel for helping me out with this story and several other stories. You are one of the best partners I've had for any projects I've worked on.**

Dark Knight

Chapter 8:

 **Demon's final ascension, Sparda's final return, and emerging forces.**

A roar devastated the entire area and pushed everyone back, even the giant fire breathing Cerberus. They could feel the raw power that was coming off of Naruto, and it was causing them to sweat. The feeling of death and anguish was just radiating off of him, and it was terrifying them. If they were honest, this new form was what most would consider real Devils would look like in the human world. But this was not Naruto; it seemed his devil blood was taking over and his new form was pushing his power to a whole new level than before.

Naruto eventually turned to the scientist who was pale at the sight of this monster facing him down. Before he could move Naruto already passed him and he was cut into tenths and then disappearing in a gush of blood. Naruto then turned to the Cerberus which was aiming the fire in its mouth at him, and he was roaring back at it.

The fight started off fierce with him blasting through the fire and then running into the demon. He slammed his sword into its gut and then turned it into a giant skeletal bastard sword that possessed more power than the katana he was using before.

Naruto then turned to the heads of the beast and with one quick swipe took all three of them off their shoulders. Knowing this Naruto turned around from them and waited for the body to disappear.

It stopped moving, and this forced Kiba and Issei along with Rias and Akeno to oversee his movements. If he were going to make a fast move, they would kill him and claim self-defense. Then Rebecca would lose her status as the heir and Rias would be back in charge as she should have been. While being engaged in the Sparda line would have been great the fact is that Naruto didn't matter all that much to them compared to their own lives.

Naruto's body was rigid and stiff causing Sona to rush up to him with Rebecca and check on him. They could feel his heart still beating, but they could tell something was wrong. It was like he was before with the match with Riser only this time he did not change back to his human form yet. It was unnerving for them, and this was cause for concern considering he was not moving or reacting anymore.

Rias was the first to approach but when she did Xenovia brought her blade down to cut her off.

"I know what you are thinking, and I will not allow it." She glared at the girl, and Irina was doing the same wanting to keep them away from the emotionally unstable teen. What they didn't need was another enemy that could erase them on the spot. Together they couldn't beat Freed, or the Cerberus and Naruto did it without much effort. This fact prompted it to believe that he is stronger than everyone there considering his power was off the chart.

Finishing with the whole issue, they saw someone approaching them, and it was not the right kind.

"Kokabiel approaches."

Mindscape

"She is gone." Naruto stared at his grandfather with dead eyes. "I destroyed her, and there is no way to bring her back." Naruto had tears running down his eyes remembering the sweet nun that gave her life for him.

"Naruto," looking at Sparda he frowned before turning to a light glowing in the corner. Out of it came a woman with long red hair, purple eyes, and a body that gave most models something envy.

"Eve, my darling angel." Sparda smiled, she was as beautiful as the day they met all those years ago. He could see why he fell in love the first time and honestly he wished they had more time to raise their child and watch their grand child grow up like them.

"Hello, my love. Is this him?" He nods his head, and she approached Naruto. "Sweetie look at me," he turned his head up, and she smiled at him. "It's okay; she wanted you to kill her. She knew that she would rather disappear than ever hurt you. Don't you understand you were the son she always wanted and if she was honest, I think she would not have it any other way."

"But I banished her into oblivion meaning no after life."

"Yes, but she was happy you did, that way she knew she died for you regardless." She squeezed him harder, "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain fight for the freedom of the light in your heart. You know it is there, so unleash it on the world around us."

"I know, but something inside of me won't let go of her." Eve smiled and kissed him on the forehead once more,

"Don't worry, imagine what she would want you to do right now."

Thinking back he remembered something she told him when he was getting to the age where he wanted to train and become a hero to her; the nun said this,

 _'No matter what you do Naruto, even if I'm gone in the process protect those that are close to you and only then will you find true peace in what you are doing in life.'_

Remembering this Naruto finally felt himself letting go of the horrific image of him slaughtering the poor nun, but more he was protecting the people he loved and wanted to keep her from harming them. Seeing this after getting over the thoughts that haunted him with her never seeing the next life he looked up and smiled,

"Thank you; I have to go back now to save my friends now." Sparda and Eve smiled and hugged each other again.

"My angel, you are as beautiful as ever." Eve giggled and kissed her husband on the lips,

"You know how to make this old woman feel young again Sparda. You remember what I said all those years ago?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me." He smiled,

"No land is too high, no land is too low, even in the darkest worlds I will be there for you, and we shall be together for the rest of our lives. Even the after life will never separate us." She smiled and cried,

"You see, even now that goes in the sense that we are never going to be apart from each other ever again." They kissed and in a brilliance of light they disappeared from the world. Naruto smiled and felt the ease finally coming over him and then the world turned into the brilliance of light.

"You ready for this Ddraig?"

 **Sure thing brat, let's show this fool that is daring to oppose us the meaning of fear and damnation at the hands of Sparda and the Boosted Dragon.**

Real world

Rebecca was struggling bad, even with Esdeath at her side they were not powerful enough to deal with Kokabiel and them protecting Naruto was hard enough. However, they saw Issei try to make a move on Naruto a second ago, but they quickly cut him off and warned him they would kill him if he tried that again.

The fanged fallen angel smirked at the group after dropping the biggest bombshell possible,

"God is dead!"

"You lie!" Xenovia can't believe it; she wouldn't believe it. There was something wrong with this picture, and she was not going to face it. Her best friend was also hurt or in some trance, so she needed to provide time for him to recover.

"It is true, the person sitting on the Lord's throne is Michael, and he is the one that is forced to answer all the prayers of the world."

"But that would mean-," Xenovia was about to collapse from this realization of that the man she worshipped was never there, but then a brilliant light covered the entire battlefield causing everyone to turn to Naruto. His armored skin cracked and turned into nothing, and this led to him revealing something shocking to the world.

His white hair and red eyes were the same, but something was starkly different from usual considering his fang teeth were gone, his clothes changed into long white robes, and finally he was standing there looking like someone that had a purpose again. On his head, they saw a halo form and behind him instead of his normal devil wings were Seraph level white angel wings while his face had a small smile on it. Standing there he looked up at Kokabiel and said,

"So you are the one that has caused this great travesty."

"Yeah brat what is a child of Sparda going to do to me? I have centuries of experience on you; there is no way you can beat me even on my worst day!" He formed an orb in his hand but Naruto was in front of him, and his hand wrapped around his extended hand. He was feeling the bones break in his hand and he tries to pull away from Naruto considering his power was making him feel weak and sick to his stomach.

"Sadly for you, this child of Sparda is a child of Eve as well making me more angel than you. So how about you make this easy on yourself and surrender that way we can avoid having an unneeded fight."

"Fuck that brat! I won't stop until I get the way I want!" Kokabiel put some distance between him and Naruto, but sadly he soon saw Naruto forming some spears at his side. They had a dark black and white tint to them and took the form of some spears he only saw God create when he was alive.

"Sorry my friend, but you are the one that is going to disappear from this world." Summoning his spears to aim at Kokabiel, he fired one at him and passed by his head, the explosion in the back showed he leveled an entire mountain in the far distance of the city. There was nothing left of it other than the foundation.

Now Kokabiel was sweating, this power he was sure that Eve was behind it and this meant he was using her power. He fought alongside her many years ago and knew for a fact among all the angels; she was God's personal favorite and strongest warrior. Not even Michael and Gabriel could touch her on her worst day considering the power she possessed with her holy magic. Sometimes he wondered why she settled for a devil like Sparda, but that was not there or here thinking he was looking at one of their spawns. He was powerful and dangerous, meaning that he could probably kill him without trying. So snapping his fingers, more exorcists appeared, and they were ready to kill.

"Oh, my," the exorcists turned around and saw Miya was standing there with a smile on her face. Next to her was shockingly enough Irene and Erza who both were glaring at the group. "It would seem a fight is going on now," Erza grunted and with one hand out summoned a set of swords to her aid.

"Yes and by the will of my former king I will remove those that dare harm her son!" She fired her swords off and before the men could move their heads were lobbed off, and some were pierced through the chest and picked up in the air. Irene smirked when some of the men surrounded her, and she asked,

"What do you gentlemen think you're going to accomplish with this shitty plan?" The rogues smirked,

"With our numbers taking you out will be easy considering you are human as well." Irene broke out laughing loudly while her eyes turned gold showing wild look in them. This scared the men as they saw her skin turn white, her hair turn black and straighten out, next they saw her outfit took on a look of a tight fitting dress, and soon horns were coming out her head. They took curving form at the side of her head and reached out to the side. This horrified everyone looking at him,

"Well isn't this interesting. Why don't I show you trash who you're fucking with them!" With a single wave of her hand's spears of light appeared in their chests causing them to explode into gushes of blood and turned into nothing but puddles on the ground. "How annoying trash, next time come at me with some serious power behind you otherwise don't waste your time challenging me."

"Well it would seem I need to get involved now," Miya, with a sheathed sword, approached the group of remaining exorcists and without showing them, she clicked her sword down causing them to turn to gushing piles of blood. This was what scared the shit out of everyone considering they knew she was a devil, but there was no telling how strong she was. But seeing it was insane to the girls surrounding the area and saw she was not even trying was even more horrifying.

"Alright now that is dealt with, Kokabiel, how about you surrender or would you like Naruto to kill you instead?" Miya was giving him a terrifying sweet smile, but he smirked,

"Fuck you cunt. I'm not going to run from a brat that has not been alive as long as I have." Naruto sighed, he was feeling lighter in his heart but remembered the face of the nun that died,

"Let me ask you this, did you know what Freed did to that nun you revived?" Kokabiel smirked,

"Who did you gave him the order to raid the orphanage in the first place." Naruto closed his eyes and remembered her face and everything she did for him and the horrible thing he did to her. Then his eyes opened up again, and soon his aura exploded to where the entire area was bathed in golden light that was blinding. Looking at him, Naruto showed his red eyes had gained an almost glowing form to it, and without a waste of motion he summoned a spear into his hand and turned it into a sword.

"How about this then," he blurred and cut off one of his arms, then turned around again and pierced him through the stomach. "You can die just like Freed did but an only slower fool." Lifting him up he kicked the man into the ground with a single thud this terrified everyone around them and heard the impact of the kick that almost haunted everyone around them. The man turned over and saw Naruto still floating in the air but this time his spear was gone, and he was wielding the Boosted Gear,

"Boost," the gem glowed, and he continued the chant. Kokabiel took this chance and fired a holy spear at him, but Naruto dodged it with a tilt of his head. He was unbothered by the attack and was continuing his chant and working more on charging his move more and more. Kokabiel picked himself out of the crater and charged at him, but even with him giving chase he couldn't catch him. The wound was slowing him down, and he was sure this kid was only toying with him still summoning more power into the sacred gear Naruto finally stopped and smashed one of the spear spheres and left him defenseless.

Naruto then said,

"Fear me a fool, after all, nothing in the world will ever save you from the wrath of the Sparda clan." He lifted his hand into the air and then his balance breaker came into being. He took on his red armor, but his angel wings were still coming out of his back causing people to wonder if this was a first time or something.

"Feel the wrath of the dragon emperor and the angel born from Sparda's line!" He took off, and within seconds his left fist was on his chest,

"Dragon Cannon!" A giant beam of green light covered Kokabiel, and soon the entire battlefield was blinded by the light, and the shaking of the ground forced some of them to lose their balance from the attack.

Looking up everyone saw there was nothing left of Kokabiel and the entire courtyard considering Naruto turned it into nothing and left nothing but a huge crater behind. His armor deactivated, and soon he floated back down to the ground with his holy form gone, and now he was back to his normal devil state. Naruto though looked relieved and seemed to have a lighter heart than before,

"Sleep well sister; I will continue living for you and myself like I should have since the beginning." He smiled up at the sky but a bright light covered the entire area, and this caused him to cover his face until the light died down looking over he saw that there was a small child in the crater no older than six and she seemed lost. Going over to her he saw something that shocked him; he looked just like the nun from the eyes to the hair to even her skin complexion. This made him wonder,

"What is your name sweetheart?" The little girl looked up at him and tilted her head,

"Slyvia papa." Naruto was stunned, that was the nun's name. But he was not sure at this point.

"Well Slyvia, papa is happy you are here then. Come on; let's get you out of this crater." He picked up the small child and flew back over to his friends where Miya was giving a dressing down to Rias, her peerage, Sona and her peerage, and even to Erza and Irene.

"Everyone," they turned to Naruto and were surprised that there was a child in his hands. "I think I know what is going on but I need you to hear me out okay?"

England

In an abandoned tower there sat a woman looking out at a distance. She was sure this was the most annoying time she has ever had in her life. After killing all the vampires in the castle and then eradicating all the servants that they had lying around, she was finally alone. Honestly, stuff like this bored her and more times than not annoyed her. Considering she was amongst the strongest people in the world but without her king, she was unsure where to go from here.

Then she sensed something in the room,

"Hello, Ophis."

A small child with black tape on her tits and with pointy ears entered the room. She had a fake smile on her face,

"Hell Akua." The woman sitting by the window snarled at the dragon god but held her tongue. She knew she was nothing compared to this woman and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I see you are healthy dear." Akua knew she was only saying that out of fake concern, not wanting something to happen to the asset in the upcoming war she was preparing for against other races. Her black hair was matching the night sky with her pink slitted eyes staring at the dragon with disdain but acceptance. She was also wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles, and she had an aura about her showing that she was misleading with her looks.

"What do you want dragon god? I've done everything you've asked me to even at the expense of leaving my family behind. What do you want?" Ophis held up her hands and summoned a seal that showed her a video screen of a small child with white hair and red eyes fighting Kokabiel but something was wrong. He looked almost demonic, but he had white angel wings and had a holy aura about him. "Who is that Ophis?"

"Why that is the son of your king." Akua froze, there was no way.

"You're lying; they told me he died when he was born."

"They lied, they hid him away knowing what you would have done to protect him. If you don't believe me go to Japan and get the answers out of Miya herself if you want." She activated a dark portal and walked through it. Akua snarled,

"Miya, you and I are going to have a long talk about lying to me."

Japan barrier

Gilgama was standing on the border of the Japan and was eagerly looking forward to finding her other half. In her mind, that fool Alexandria was weak and while stronger than most of her past opponents she was nothing more than a nuisance in some cases. But she was not going to worry about that when she saw Rider and Caster appear before her.

"Well?"

"We've managed to narrow the search down to this town of Kuoh, recently there was a huge battle that happened there and knowing that case, we assume that the Sparda heir was involved."

"Excellent, I shall head there immediately, and soon I shall have my prize. No one denies me." Without waiting for anyone to say anything she was already making her way to Kuoh forcing Rider and Caster to follow behind her at a near killing flying pace.

But on the other side of Japan was Alexandria, Ozy apparently took them around the world the wrong way and now she was here in Japan with her best lead. Apparently, those devils were part of Japan meaning that they located somewhere in this country. That and she felt Gilgama somewhere here, and if she was heading somewhere, then there was a good chance that her future husband was there as well. But he was not sure about where exactly considering this was all a guessing game for her.

"Ozy are you sure this is correct?"

"Yep," the golden eye female hero smiled, "I'm sure with Gilgama here that means he is here. Plus those devils are located in Kuoh, and if the power we were feeling not too long ago is anything to go by, that means he is in the country at this moment."

"Fine, let's hurry up, I'm not losing to that bitch again when it comes to finding him first." They took off without a second thought and soon would clash in Kuoh with the King of Heroes.

Naruto hours later

After explaining his theory of the nun being reborn and how she was calling him dad the girls agreed to raise her. Miya more than anyone was willing to step in when necessary considering she was worried to death about him raising a child while in school. So while he and the girls were busy, she was going to act as the child's caretaker. But this was not at the forefront of his mind,

Something was bothering him considering he couldn't usually sleep with Sona and surprisingly Rebecca at his side. Something in the atmosphere was different with his body, and he was not sure what it was.

So closing his eyes in he woke up in a pitch-black state,

 **So we finally meet mortal.**

Turning behind him he saw an enormous black dragon with red eyes and scale pattern to go along with his skin, he was staring down Naruto, and he looked right back at the dragon.

"Who are you?"

 **Ha! You still don't get it do you brat? Well allow me to fill you in on something, your father was not human.** Hell, he was a being greater than any in the universe. Great Red, 666, Ophis, and God all feared him knowing he was the one thing in the world that could not destroy. He would only form again in another place.

"Even so, you know who he is why don't you say his name."

 **You stupid brat, don't you get it? Saying his name is taboo among dragons even if we are his hatchlings. If you go around telling people you are his son without unlocking our dragon blood and powers that are inviting destruction right there. So no, I won't tell you his name, but I will say this our time is coming close.**

"What do you mean?" The dragon smirked and stood up with his wings spread out on his back.

 **With that fool Sparda was gone, now your dragon blood will finally come to the surface, and eventually, you and I will become one. I've wanted this day for so long but thanks to the sacred gear that was put into you when your mother and father turned you into a human this led to Ddraig seal into your body. Thanks to his influence and power I can't fully become you so that I will be a second voice in your head next to him. He won't hear me, but you will hear me.**

"In a sense, you are me but thanks to his power you are now a separate being?"

 **Yep.**

"Well that is annoying, now I have two talking dragons in my body."

 **At least you have Ddraig, at least his power is worth having. Plus thanks to our dragon bloodline we don't have to worry about the drawback of using his power and sacred gear. In fact, you might as well say you are his perfect host considering as a dragon your stamina is higher than any humans. On top of that with your Sparda bloodline, you can have even more power and strength than that. With some training and unlocking the power to master your dragon form, you could one day rise to the top of the Top 5 strongest in existence.**

"You mean greater than Ophis and Great Red? I thought they were all existing and there was nothing that could defeat them."

 **Right but thanks to our father and your mother you are considered the perfect being. The power of all species that are considered the strongest without any of their weaknesses, along with that fact Naruto your will power and desire to be the strongest is something to admire.**

"Thanks. So what is your name?"

 **I have no name, for I was you at one point.**

"Well, I'm going to give you a name either way."

 **Do as you will fool.**

"How about Acnoliga, like the dragon from Fairy Tail the anime?" Looking through his memories of TV shows he saw in recent years, the dragon nodded his head and soon banished him from his thoughts after all he was tired of talking to this demonic being in front of him.

 **Forgot to mention to the brat when 'she' shows up things are going to be more complicated.**

Familiar Forest

Koyukihime and Mavis were looking at the person in front of them. She had summoned them a few days ago after she felt something going on in the underworld. From what they gathered it had something to do with their master. He had summoned them to do some basic jobs around the house to help Miya around, and they were happy to assist.

This woman was looking at them with a smirk on her face,

"What is a matter you two?"

"We know what you want Navi so why don't you say it." Mavis was one for having fun, but this was serious. This pink hair, red eye with a slit dragon, and the body that was incredibly voluptuous in her light tan dress that showed off her perky breasts were not someone to mess with considering she radiated power. This woman was a dragon, thanks to the horns in her head making it apparent, Navi was darker than most dragons. During the great war many years ago, she had slaughtered many of her kind that dared to oppose her and showed absolutely no mercy to others that dared to question her path in life. Apparently, she was there when Ddraig and Albion were sealed away and made into sacred gears. She was one of the few dragons that believed that they were superior to most races but admitted compared to the strongest in existence they were nothing but flies in their eyes. So she settled into her territory while she and her sister sometimes fought she rarely did anything else.

Navi laughed,

"I just wanted to ask if your master was in the human world nothing more. No need to be so hostile your little fairies."

"Yeah well after the last scuffle with your sister nearly destroyed our house we've been on edge when you called us."

"Oh yes, my sister, she must have noticed the young master's blood awakening." She stood off her floating throne and was floating on air, "Which means that I need to start heading that way then. Don't want her beating me there." She went up to the fairies, "Thank you for caring for the young master," she pat them on the head, but Koyukihime was the first to react negatively to the pat.

"Don't do that dragon." She smirked and within a flash of pink light was gone. The fairies were worried, everything seemed to be piling up and it was not looking good for their master.

Naruto

The school was good as new, and he was relaxing in the Student Council's office while waiting on some of the official reports that were supposed to come through. He was honestly tired, after finding out that his mother's peerage was watching him all these years bothered him. More he was wondering who Irene's mother and father w **ere** because she was a fallen angel there was no doubt, but there were not many that were males that could produce a great child like that. It honestly concerned him because she was his mother's pawn while Erza was the other Knight. That meant her skills were speed based but from what he saw her power was on par with her speed no doubt.

Naruto was sifting through some paperwork until Scathach appeared in his office,

"They are in the city now."

"Shit, well that can't be helped, let's go and warn the student council and Rebecca."

"Yes, sir." She teleported out of the room, and Naruto got his sword in his hand and prepared for battle. This was going to be tough, these two women, he could sense them and their followers, they were stronger than Kokabiel by a long shot but not in the same league as Miya or the other girls. But this was his fight, and he was going to need to stand tall and do his best to these women if he hoped to find some peace in Japan finally.

While this is going on Miya was washing the floor while watching the six-year-old watching the television. She smiled, wondering if her child would be the younger sibling of this beautiful child. But then she sensed something, turning around she saw a black hair, pink eye vampire and she was furious,

"Hello, Miya I think it's time we talked about a particular boy you lied to me about and some other lies you might have told the others."

In Kuoh Navi was watching from high above to see how the fight was going to go. His dragon blood is about to come out, so she was going to see if this is the battle that finally shows.

Gilgama was facing down Alexandria and her servant while her servants were facing down Ozy.

They were raising their auras forcing the civilians to flee the area without a real reason for knowing why.

Naruto appeared between the two groups with Scathach,

"You two women better have a good reason for invading my city." The battle of the titans was about to begin.

Chapter End

 **I would like to inform everyone that currently I've got two more chapters out for several stories in the near future.**

 **Overlord is going to have another chapter.**

 **Demon King is going to have another chapter.**

 **On top of this, I would like to make a great announcement, Neglected Gremory has a new chapter done and being sent off to my betas to be reviewed or I will self review the stories.**

 **This is going to be mostly a filler chapter,but the chapter after this is going to feature a huge battle so that is the most spoiling I'm going to do for that.**

 **On that note, for people who are wanting to see another chapter for DXD Conqueror the next chapter will be up in the next few days, me and someone TheLastNanaya are working on fixing and revising it for anything that needs to be added or change in this story.**

 **Please note, that I'm going to be focusing on a lot of the stories now that something in my schedule has been dropped so I should have more free time to do stuff like this outside of my classes.**

 **Upcoming stories: I'm going to say it now, I'm not posting anything new until some of the stories I've started already are finished and ready to be completed. So until further notice, I'm taking challenges for the future and talking them with the people, and if I'm up to it and waiting for beta's I will write the chapters and put them away for later times. However, I will not be making any new stories posted until I'm done with stories currently in the works.**

 **I would also like to state: Thank you all for supporting me and I'm working hard to make sure you guys get something to read for this site. I'm enjoying the writing process again and want you all to see how much time and passion I'm actually putting into this story for you guys.**

 **Please continue and continue writing and have a blessed day.**

 **Crowfeast**


	9. Clash of the Heroes

**I'm back everyone. I just want to let everyone know that the reason why I haven't been updating as much as I think you guys want me to for this month and winter break but there is a few reasons. 1: I had a stomach bug and left me unable to do much other than go to the bathroom and sleep for a few days. 2: I had family visiting along with family guests so I was busy with that as well. 3: I'm also going through ALL of my stories and making decisions on some of them and deciding what needs to be done about them. For announcements about them: Overlord and TrueEND are going be put on hold for a while I'm having either writer's block and finding it hard to work on them from time to time. So either I will work on some stuff for a while or I'm going to redo them and name them something else while posting. Finally, I'm posting two new stories on this site and after doing that I'm going to work on some other stuff over time. Also as a notice I'm going to be working on the stories and reviewing them in greater time gaps to hopefully have better grammar and let my ideas come through clearer. So thank you for the patience and let me know if you guys are enjoying the stories and if you have questions or comments you want me to hear PM me and also I will like to tell people that are fans or having complaints with the Demon King of Sabertooth story I've heard your complaints and as of this moment I'm reviewing the past few chapters and starting to write new versions of it with a more clear story plot of Naruto's emotions and mental setting. Thank you guys for the support and please support a friend on this site: Amart11 he has been a big part of me getting some of the work done on this site and also one of my betas. Love you guys and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

Battle of Heroes and Dragons

Naruto felt it, the feeling of dread because standing before him was the two strongest heroes in existence. Their followers were behind them and were ready for battle as where he just finished dealing with Kokabiel and just recovered the lost magic he spent fighting him. But he could sense it, these two were in a different class than him. No that was an insult, it was like comparing a dragon to a lizard, there was no rightful comparison because the power they wield was great. So great that he could see they earned their titles of King of Heroes and King of Conquerors for a reason. To be honest he could say they would both give Sirzechs and the other Maou's a run for their money with the amount of power they were generating.

In his devil form he could probably deal with most of the servants with ease but they had weapons designed to defeat demons and devils. But then he had his angel form as well but even then that would limit his arsenal badly being unable to equip some of his weapons from his demon and devil form. At the same time, he was unsure that he could use Ddraig properly to deal with these two. Even if he uses the Boost ability that didn't mean he would gain the power necessary to defeat them. At this point he was looking at the face of death and he was unsure how to approach it. Scathach by his side evens the odds a bit but even she was no match for the two strongest heroes in the world and in history. The one thing that he knew for a fact is that Gilgama had something called the Gate of Bablyon that was powerful enough to hit him from anywhere and with any weapon. Plus who else knew what she carried around in the gate next to her sword and that weird dark spear he was warned about. Next to that the Conqueror could summon her allies from the past and use them to take him down but the only good thing about her was that she was weaker than most of the other warriors ranked as weapon specialists. If he kept her moving he could beat her but Gilgama was a different story she could fight long range and at close range effectively. The only weakness from where he was standing is that she seemed arrogant to the point she was underestimating his power and skill so he could try to take advantage of that. But once she starts seeing his abilities she would tighten up her defenses and get serious herself making her even more dangerous.

Naruto took a deep breath,

"I ask you again, why are you all in my city?" It was Sona's town really but he was not going to tell them that. Hey he was a guy and it was a badass line.

Gilgama smiled at the handsome teen. She was right, just like his ancestor he radiated power and was handsome beyond belief. He was just like Sparda, perfect for her and she was not going to be denied this time around. But she would have to deal with the Conqueror idiot too but she would be able to handle her. First she would beat her husband, then defeat Scathach for lying to her and betraying her, and then defeat everyone else before dragging him into the gate and having her way with her new husband. Most would consider it confusing being a man to have these thoughts but she was like this even as a male with women so this was no big surprise for anyone. Plus she knew that the others felt the same way but she would not allow them to touch him she would kill them first.

However, now was not the time to fantasize, she had to fight because he was giving out orders to Scathach.

Naruto saw the servants moving so he said,

"Scathach deal with servants I'll fight the two Kings."

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded his head and grew his wings out of his back,

"Follow me King of Conquerors and King of Heroes if you wish to face me and the line of Sparda." Naruto took off in the sky leaving the two to grin.

"Deal with Scathach Rider, Caster." Gilgama was gone in a flash of gold while Alexandria summoned her carriage to carry her away.

"You as well Ozyma." Both women were gone leaving Scathach staring down the three allies of the kings. She needed to deal with these three quickly and get back to her friend's son. While strong she knew that among everyone those two could kill him if he was not careful.

"Well time to settle our matters right Scathach?" Caster had a summoning circle in the air aimed at her and Rider had her chains out. Ozmya had her own spell aimed as well.

"Come in the order of the Sparda line I will defeat all of you." Her spear glowed before she took a stance showing the battle was about to begin.

Naruto

Naruto flew to the far part of the city far away from all the civilians that were located near Kuoh Academy. From what he was able to gather Sona and the others were gathering humans from one district and sending them to the school for their own safety. At the same time they were allowing him a place to fight both heroes without hindrance or worry about innocent people getting attacked.

Naruto turned around facing the two women that managed to follow him up to this point. One having teleported to his location while the other rode in a chariot to get to them. Both girls were smug and he could see they knew they could beat him. But he had a plan,

"So who is going first?"

"What do you mean?" Alexandria was sure that he was going to fight both of them and then try to proclaim his victory over them. But it could end with them defeating him, her then smashing Gilgama and snatching away her future husband.

"I mean who am I going to need to fight first?" The two women turned to each other and glared. There was lightning coming between them and that was all Naruto needed to know.

He couldn't beat them together but he was sure if he could get them to fight each other then that would mean he could get them to weaken each other before he takes advantage of the situation. But he was not sure that could given the situation he was facing at this point. Alexandria walked forward first,

"I'll face you first." She removed her short straight sword from her side while Naruto pulled out his own weapon in the form of Yamamoto. He had the blade fully unsheathed knowing this is going to be a serious fight and he could not afford to fight with it in its sheathe. So he was going to all out with her and try his damnest to win this fight.

Within seconds she was in front of him and bringing her sword down in a massive swing. Acting on instinct he brought his sword up and blocked her strike but he could feel the pressure. It was insane she was stronger than Veronica by a long shot not to mention the ground beneath them was giving out from the power she generated.

She backed away from Naruto and then charged again but this time coming at him from the side. She swung sideways and Naruto block again but he was sent flying away. Alexandria dashed at him and thrusted her sword at him to try to impale him to end this fight quickly. But Naruto was ready for the attack and was gone in a blur.

He then brought his heel down on the back of her head and sent her into the floor of the roof of the building they were on. Pushing himself away from her he saw that she was stunned but quickly got out of the ground and was facing him.

"Impressive brat. I have to say the power you generated in that counter attack was impressive. You not only baited me in but had a plan ready the minute I went for the straight thrust."

"Yeah it was your own momentum really."

"Huh?" Naruto smirked and got in a crouched stance,

"I'll tell you after I beat you."

Alexandria felt her bloodlust spike this was getting exciting and if she was honest she was going to enjoy this fight immensely.

Without warning she charged at him again and swung her blade at his side leading to him flying over the strike and aiming his own at her head. She ducked the swing and got underneath him. Naruto looked down and saw her pulling her right arm back and then hitting him in the stomach. He felt his stomach push inward and sent him flying through the sky. When he caught himself in the air he felt his stomach healing itself. If he was honest, anyone else devil or not would have died from the impact of that punch especially if she was aiming for his head. That strike was harder than any Rook he has ever met and it was on par with Medaka easily if not greater given the level of power it was.

"Come on your not sore already? I'm barely trying at this point." Naruto growled at the woman and knew that she was baiting him. But he was smarter than that and thought over his options. He could float here for a few minutes to catch his breath but he was sure that was not the case. Something about her was wrong and he saw why she summoned her chariot again and took off into the sky showing she was not going to give him breathing room. Knowing this, Naruto acted quickly and started his attack on her. He clashed swords with her but she was winning the exchanges with her only concern being controlling the steer while he was busy working his wings as well. So the strikes were sending him flying through the sky and he was barely able to hold himself steady.

Each strike was vicious and each one was sending him flying through the sky. Naruto could only worry about the damage his shoulder was going through dealing with these strikes. Then it hit him, why the hell was he doing this to himself? He knew sword on sword he couldn't beat her but he did have one advantage over her. He had magic and some powerful spells he learned while training with Serafall, Sona, and Rebecca.

Getting distance he sent his sword away and summoned a spell circle in front of him. He aimed at the incoming chariot making Alexandria wonder what he was planning.

"You forget King of Conquerors I'm a devil so magic is something second nature to me." Without warning he fired off a torrent of fire at the king but she charged through it while smashing through the circle.

"You think I wasn't prepared for that? Please dealing with magic users is not the first thing I've ever done in my life." She summoned lightning into her hand before sending it into her sword and swinging it to hopefully send his body into shock. But Naruto was ready and summoned a spell that he learned from Rebecca,

"Feel the heat **Great Fire Annilation** " within seconds she was engulfed in a huge ball of fire destroying her chariot and sending her crashing to the ground. Her body was scorched from the attack and her clothes were showing tear and wear in them. Naruto floated down and smiled,

"You are a great warrior when it comes to you using a sword and mastery of hand to hand combat and battle tactics. Unfortunately for you, your predictable and I know ever move that you could possibly pull at this point. Where as myself I have more freedom to mix up attacks and be unpredictable as possible." Naruto summoned another set of runes and aimed them at her in a circle,

"Feel the pain Great Laser Barrage" She was hit by four bright yellow beams making her scream in pain. Naruto was sure that was enough to get her go down for a little bit. But then he heard her laughing madly.

"It's been so long! So long since someone other than the other heroes pushed me this far! I can't remember since a time before Sparda where I experience something like this! Thank you young one you have proven yourself worthy of my body and care but also worthy of my full power!" The beams were shattered and she started glowing deep red. Her hair was flaring alive and soon her entire body was covered in a dark aura with her green eyes showing absolute power and resolves to win this fight.

"Now lets get serious." She grinned at him and was gone in a blur leaving behind the cracking ceiling. Naruto then felt her presence appearing next to him with her right arm aimed at his head. He ducked under the strike but saw another punch coming his way. So acting on instinct he moved around the strike and got some distance from her. But sadly, she was right on top of him with another strike primed for his head. This was unnerving for him and he acted quickly, throwing his own strike into her stomach but she shrugged off the punch before sending him flying with a single punch. This one sent him crashing through the ceiling and over the ledge. He summoned his wings and stopped himself from falling to the ground below. Looking up he saw she was standing there with her arms crossed and smug look on her face.

"Come on brat get serious! I want to fight like true warriors!" At this current state nothing he had could even the odds. His spells wouldn't scratch her skin or slow her down and fighting her at close range was stupid. She showed she was faster and stronger than him by a mile and nothing he did could escape her. Seeing no other option he closed his eyes and soon his body started glowing bright white before blinding the two heroes.

The light died down and out of it came Naruto in his angel state with all of his wings on display and his calming aura around him.

"Round 2, lets get started." Without warning Naruto took off into the sky and summoned over 30 light spears and aimed them at Alexandria. From there he fired two at her to test her reflexes and what she does when facing the spears.

Predictably she smashed the spears with her bare hands but he saw that while doing this she left herself open.

She is focused on using all of her strength into her attacks to block and hit me that she completely is unaware that she has shut down all of her senses.

Naruto fired six more spears at her coming in and she performed the same block against the attack.

"Is that all you got brat!"

"Not even close." Naruto had used his moment while she was focused on his attack to appear behind her. Within that time he had another light spear formed into a sword in his right hand. He stabbed her through the stomach and she grunted in pain. Plus blood was coming from the wound and she fell to her knees.

"A sneak attack huh?"

"Yes you left yourself open." Naruto then brought up a orb of pure light and aimed it at her back. Within seconds he released the attack cutting through the building and sending the attack into the street below. From there he saw she was lying on the ground barely breathing from the attack and looking up at him with love, lust, anger, and envy. But before he could relish in his victory he had to teleport up to avoid a sword strike from behind. Turning his head he saw Gilgama was ready to fight.

"Your senses are sharp as well. But that doesn't mean anything to me, Alexandria already proved she can't beat you so lets get started ourselves." Within seconds she teleported to him and brought her blade down. But he moved out of range of the attack and quickly summoned a sword of light. He swung his blade and she blocked it. Her red eyes shown with arrogance and pride but then Naruto saw something going on in her eyes he wasn't sure about.

That was when he felt something tearing into his left side. Looking down he saw his white robe was stained with his blood from a sword appearing behind him. Looking behind himself he saw that she had summoned the weapon through some kind of gate and used it to attack him while he was distracted.

"Damn it." She smiled,

"You are truly a prize of your own. Normally this weapon would poison those it pierces but you are a being beyond normal standards so it won't work on you. Oh well, I guess I'm going to need to beat you down then." Naruto quickly got some distance between them but he had to drop to the ground more focused on the pierced part of his body. He was losing blood but it was not bad enough it was going to cause a problem for him. This was going to be impede on his movement and prevent him from flying.

'Damn it I go into my Devil state I won't be able to move as fast and there is no telling if the poison will affect me in that form. Worst, she already has seen all the attacks I have in that form other than the experimental stuff but I can't risk using them. If they fail it might get me killed in this fight.'

Naruto looked up and saw she was smirking before charging at him. He brought up his light sword to block her attack but rolled out of the way of a battle-axe coming out from above him. There he moved away from her and started summoning light spears and firing them at the King. But she smiled and blocked all the attacks with ease and even took one head on. From there it showed she was completely unharmed.

"I guess I should tell you the reason why Heaven fears me. I'm immune to light magic. Devil and demon magic doesn't work on me when I'm wearing this armor and it is harder for people to do any real damage to me." Naruto took a second to really look at her armor, if you could call that armor considering how little it covered up. From the look of it she was wearing golden shoulder protectors, some gold boots, a gold skirt, and a black tank top showing off her breasts. Naruto saw something inscribed on her top and knew that it was a defensive rune.

"No you are not immune to magic, you have something to negate the affect while claiming you are immune." She laughed,

"Good you caught that nothing I wouldn't expect from the man that would become my husband." Naruto glared at her slightly,

"Can I ask you two something?"

"Fine by me, after all a husband can ask his wife anything." Naruto groaned, another thing to add to his already hellish life.

"Why are you interested in me?" She frowned at the question. "I mean I don't understand the attraction from you and Alexandria. Yeah you are both powerful and there is no doubt in my mind that you could probably take anything and everything the world has to offer. But you both claimed to have loved Sparda who has been dead for a while now and I'm only someone from his line. So then, why are you acting like we've known each other for so long and that I'm basically the same thing as my ancestor?"

Gilgama stared blankly for a minute before she started rumbling. She then broke out in laughter,

"That's the thing you are wondering? Man you think too much on stuff like that you know?" She wiped away the tear that was flowing down her face and smiled with a small amount of pink appearing on her face, "The truth is your right when your ancestor was alive I was a woman that had no equal. Imagine me sitting on a throne of gold, no equal in sight other than a handful of people from my own faction. From there, imagine you have everything you could possibly want and possession of the greatest weapons ever designed over the last few centuries. Now, imagine you find someone that finally defeats you and instead of slaying you treats you like a princess and treats you like someone that was meant to be loved, instead of hated." Naruto thought about it for a minute and figured that it was lonely life.

"That's why? You latched onto my ancestor not just because he was stronger than you and Alexandria but because you both were treated like people instead of monsters?" She smiled,

"Not just that but he treated me like someone that was a woman instead of a child that had everything she ever wanted. Could you imagine that kind of life style for me? But after seeing him marry we both were heartbroken and begged to be his mistresses. Sadly, he told us he could never break his vow to his wife or he would fade away from existence. Then he died along with his wife and we reverted back into men. His death and my change into a man again lead to me hating everything in the world and wanting to lock up everyone so they would stop bothering me with stupid shit that was meaningless to me. But then I reverted back to a woman andhow you fought and look as you carried one of the two swords of Sparda. Then I realized he didn't come back but he left an heir that would one day take the world by storm and give me my heart back." She had small amount of tears running down her face, "Then I heard about your engagements to the devils and how you were going to marry one of them and make her your main wife. Hearing that I saw my life with Sparda again and I couldn't stand it, I needed to find you and now that I have I'm going to beat you and lock you away with me. Then I will never have to be alone again!" Gilgama's golden aura flared to life and soon the entire building was crumbling under the pressure and weapons were appearing behind her from golden circles.

Naruto looked at the woman and saw her power, she was in completely different league than he thought, hell she might be stronger than Serafall if he was measuring her power right. But her words at the end rang in her head and he realized,

'This was never about power or lust. They are afraid someone that could be their equal and someone that they would love. They are going to be taken from them and they are going to be forced into the darkness alone again. No one there to comfort them or care for them. I guess, that means I really have to do the one thing that my Sparda-jiji didn't do and that is defeat her and bring her into the fold. Sona did say I would have to have a harem at some point with all the girls but that was a given. But it looks like I'm going to need to give some special treatment to them to help them cope after this fight.'

"Today," Giglama's aura was darkening and soon she was glaring at him before turning into a sinister smile, "I get the one treasure I always wanted: I get my heart back from the man that stole it! Great Gate of Babylon!" Naruto saw it coming but couldn't move out of range in time. Hundreds if not thousands of weapons rained down on him and impaled him into the floor. He couldn't move and the parts he could move were pierced through not too long after the move started. The attack eventually ended with Naruto pinned to the ground, bleeding badly and unable to do anything.

Gilgama smiled and teleported to him,

"Now you are mine my king." She reaches for him but Naruto could feel it the fear of never seeing anyone he cared about again. The feeling swirled around in his chest. He felt the anxiety killing him and he couldn't stand it he wanted to be free. He wanted to see Sona again, he wanted to stop Gilgama from taking him away, he wanted to save them all from the darkness in their hearts, and he wanted to finally be the one that unites his family again when he finds his mother's queen and brings her back into the fold.

These thoughts pushed his body to react and he turned back into his demon state.

"You are surrendering, good this will make things easier."

"You wouldn't have him like that if I didn't leave the opening for you." Gilgama turned her head and saw Alexandria and glared,

"I don't care fool he is mine. I defeated him and I now stand above everyone." But she removed her sword from its sheathe, "But if you want to fight bitch bring it." Alexandria flared her dark red aura and removed her own sword,

"Today the Conqueror defeats the King of Heroes and takes her man!" Gilgama gained a feral look in her eyes,

"No one is taking him from me again!" Both charged at each other but stopped when the noticed the ground was shaking. Turning around they saw Naruto's body was covered in a black and blue aura that was out of place from before. They felt the power coming from him and knew that it wasn't devil and it wasn't angel magic. This was something completely different, something darker and more powerful.

The weapons vanished from his body and soon he stood to his feet with his injuries gone. Looking up they saw his eyes were blank and soon took on the color of pure red.

 **Rahhh**!

After roaring once the entire area was enveloped in a shockwave of power and energy that was out of tune for nature. They saw he was getting stronger and soon his power was just climbing to the point that they couldn't fathom where it ended.

'This is impossible I never knew Sparda had this kind of power is this something from his line or just something unique in this kid? Its going to be difficult to conquer him now.'

'What the hell! I injured him bad enough he couldn't move! How did he heal and dispel my weapons no one in the world can do that! But he did it so easily so what the hell is going on! What is he!'

Naruto's aura soon spread out and caused a massive explosion that forced both great kings back to examine what they were looking at. In the middle of the deep crater stood Naruto but there was something off about him. For one thing, he had no shirt on anymore being it was destroyed in the fight and on his arms and chest are dragon scales. His eyes were pure red with no pupil and out of his head were two black horns that curved to the forward. He had a tail growing out of his back taking a black scale pattern but blue markings along it. His nails turned into claws, teeth were now fangs, and he was still covered in his dark blue and black aura that seemed to be no end. They tried to find it, the end of his power but it was seemingly endless.

"You know there is something you girls didn't know about me. I'm not just part devil and part angel. No I have my father's blood making me a child of a primordial dragon that ate time and space and exists no matter where he is. I'm the first tri-hybrid!" Naruto's wings came out but this time they were draconic in design and had the same color pattern as his tail. He took off into the sky, once he was high enough he sucked in some air and then released a powerful roar that casted a summoning circle and release a stream of black fire. The two heroes panicked and quickly started moving out of the way of the attack. But the minute the attack hit the ground it shook the entire city and sent them flying just because of the general shockwave of the attack.

On a nearby rooftop Navi was watching the proceedings and admiring the impact of his dragon attack.

"Interesting, so he managed to shift into his dragon form but it would seem that he doesn't know how to use all of his abilities yet. Oh well, he's only a hatchling but it is impressive that his color scheme is unique. This must mean that he is one of those dragons that takes after their parents in one way or another."

Naruto drew her attention immediately considering he had power that was out of this world. Not only did he have all the powers and skills of a devil and demon but he also had Sparda's bloodline flowing through his veins along with all the powers that come from it. At the same token, Naruto showed her that while he was young for a dragon he was still gifted. But she knew from his father that out of everyone that could possibly match him there was a short list at this point and that is only because of the lack of experience he has and unknowing of how his powers work in this case. But with some training and learning about his true dragon form he would finally ascend to the heights that he could not be defeated by even Ophis and Great Red. That excited her and she couldn't wait to see his progress in the near future.

Back to the fight, Naruto rushed the two heroes and with his new claw hands he slashed them. They blocked with their swords but were sent flying back from the raw power he was generating into his attacks. More, it was terrifying his power that was out of their league. While they could match any angel, demon, devil, Yokai, and other human species the problem here was that he was not acting like them. More he was using the power of the dragons, which are considered by most as the strongest beings in the entire universe. Their strength was greater than any other beings in the universe but the one thing that stood out the most of the rest of the species is the raw power. They could shatter entire worlds with nothing more than a single roar or just by landing on the ground could equal a nuclear bomb being dropped on a country. Then there is the roars and magical attacks they can imbue those can tear entire universes into pieces if they are recklessly used.

But Naruto, he was only relying on the physical strength at this point and some basic magic he was able to learn after merging with his dragon half. But what they didn't know is that Ddraig was lending a hand in this fight.

'So let me get this straight due to me being in this state I can use your sacred gear's ability without actually having it appear on my arm?'

'Yes from what I can see your body is like my own, powerful enough to allow the power of the sacred gear to appear in it. But the Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Mode don't appear like normal. Mostly you'll only be able to summon their power and even enhance your own dragon like state by making it more machine looking.'

'Okay so then I can even the odds easily then?'

'Oh yeah, you could easily crush these two now. But we best hurry we don't know the extent to how much you can handle and how much power he can generate at this point.'

'All right partner lets get this over with.'

 **BOOST**!

Naruto's body started glowing green then he took off faster than before and slammed his fists into their weapons again. From that impact he sent both of them flying away from him again but this time cracking the weapons in the process.

Alexandria knowing she needed to do something summoned her personal army to her side. From there, they all took aim with their spears and flung them at a floating Naruto in the sky. Sadly, before the attacks could even get close to Naruto he shouted,

 **Dragon Wave Blast!** His blue and black aura appeared again before it flung his power outward destroying the spears and then sending her and Gilgama flying from the force of the spell. Alexandria was knocked out by the attack but thanks to Gilgama's special rune she was able to withstand the attack and keep standing. But at this option she was in a tough situation she needed to do something or she was going to lose this fight. Then she remembered her final weapon that she had stored away for moments like this and knew the last time she summoned was to fight Sparda. So sending her sword away she brought out her strongest weapon a dark red and black pointed spear that rotated and gave off a powerful aura.

"Fear the wrath of Ea and know that you now belong to me!" She gathered the magic into her spear and caused a giant red twister to make its way to him but the attack clashed with Naruto's own Dragon barrier that he casted. He had Boosted about twelve times and this lead to him finally having enough power to topple her attack and ending this ridiculous war. So turning to her he smiled,

"You put up a great fight Gilgama-chan I'm impressed. But this is where I end this fight." Naruto took a deep breath and a dark black and blue summoning circle with the symbol of an hourglass and two swords crossing behind it appeared. He then shouted,

 **Dragon Roar: Space Eraser!**

A giant beam of blue and black energy emerged and went through the sword and within seconds tore the red twister to pieces. The attack approached Gilgama and she was in shock, her attack was defeated and she was seeing defeat once more against someone of the Sparda line.

"I lost." Tears rolled down her face as the attack hit her and she was sent crashing into the ground and left in a crater with Alexandria.

Naruto floated down from his spot and saw that they were both down for the count and their magic was drained along with all the energy they had left. So going down into the crater he saw that Gilgama was crying tears out of her eyes and so was Alexandria.

"What's wrong you two were amazing. You pushed me farther than anyone else in this world has and that is saying something."

"You don't get it." Gilgama sat up and she looked down not facing Naruto. How could she? She lost this battle, which meant he was free to do as he pleases and that was the sign she was going to be left by herself again along with Alexandria. While she hated the woman from time to time the truth is that they were friends and rivals more than anything else. There was no real hatred between them just a competitive spirit.

"We waited for so long, so long for you to come back to us and bring us back to our female forms. Now that you are here we can't be with you."

"Why?" Naruto was honestly confused by this whole situation. He understood that Sparda would never take another woman other than Eva but he was not like that. He knew that his line was near dead and more in the sense that he was already warned by Sona that a harem was necessary he was sure that more would come over time. So he accepted this and only planned on bringing in girls that really cared about him and wanted to be with him out of love and commitment not some form of lust.

"Because you are already getting married to that woman Sona Sitri and we can't take her place or kill her. You'll hate us more than anything for it." Alexandria was barely moving and the tears were running down her face more than they were on Gilgama's face. However Naruto sighed, he hated that his grandfather never considered these women's feelings and left them like this. But he was willing to fix the mess out of wishing to unite them with their dreams and end their suffering.

Moving down to them he hugged both of them shocking both of them,

"You both are right I don't love you or care for you girls like that." Tears were running down their face and they choked a little bit but Naruto continued, "But I want to get to know you and see if there is really something there for all of us." He moved away from them and smiled at them, "After all, while I'm wishing to be loyal to the woman I love things are different for me and wishing for the hearts and love of all the people around me. So if you wish it then I shall be with both of you if you will only do me this one thing." Both women smiled, they were happy and on a different planet at this time.

"Name it we will do it." Gilgama smiled at him and Alexandria nodded her head at this comment.

"Then I want both of you to join my peerage when I get one." Both girls looked at him and smiled,

"Deal but I want the Queen piece." Gilgama got a glare from Alexandria but she snorted,

"That's fine I think a knight is better piece for me considering my overwhelming strength I could use the speed boost." Naruto sweatdropped as he saw both girls were at each others throat. They had lightning coming between their eyes. This disturbed Naruto a bit and sighed, why are most of the women in his life like this.

"So you girls agree then?" They both nodded their heads.

"Yes as long as you have us we shall always be loyal to you my King." Naruto smiled and then Alexandria and Gilgama added, "Plus our followers will come with us so they will join the peerage as well. Look at that my king you already have five pieces in less than a day." Naruto smiled.

"Alright as long as they want to join then I will take them into the group." The girls soon felt a warm green energy covering them, "I'm using some basic healing magic I know to heal both of you. So please stay still." Both girls did as asked and felt better to where they could stand. Naruto grabbed them both by their waists and they all took off into the sky heading back to Scathach and the other three. Once they got there they saw all three servants were defeated and she was sitting there just waiting for her friends son to appear.

Scathach was shocked, he did it. He defeated the strongest heroes in the world and if he was honest she was not sure he could do it. But he did it and that was enough for her to be convince he was going to surpass all before him including Sparda.

"Naruto you did it."

"Yeah they agreed to join my peerage when I get one and at the same token, I'm going to be asking the four of you would you like to join mine?" The girls looked at each other and all of them bowed to him,

"We serve you now our King." Naruto sighed,

"Just Naruto will do."

"Yes Naruto-sama." His eye twitched but he took a deep breath. Caster finally asked,

"My king why do you look like a dragon?" Naruto looked confused then realized he never suppressed his dragon form. Forcing his tail away and wings he turned back into his devil state.

"Sorry about that. That only happens when I enter my dragon state. My father was a dragon so I recently was able to master this new form and to gain power to match some of the strongest in the world."

"Impressive Naruto-sama you awe me with your presence." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with shyness.

"It's fine."

In the distance Navi had followed Naruto and smiled,

"Impressive hatchling you have exceeded all my previous expectations. But soon the real fight will begin and you need to be ready. But for now enjoy your victory and we will meet soon." She flared out her aura for the entire city to feel and Naruto turned to her but she was already gone.

'What the hell was that?'

'It can't be her! If she is here then that means she is after you!'

'Who is her?'

'A dragon I never wanted to meet again. Many call her the Dragon of Destruction or Damnation whichever one you want to call her. She is feared as one of the strongest dragons in existence with her sisters. They destroyed most of the dragons in the previous wars including the recent years. The biggest thing is that she killed more dragons and other creatures than all the other dragons put together. Hell she whipped the shit out of me and my rival more times than I could count. She was feared for her power and the ability to master any different magical skill that dragons could train in and the ability to deactive them at the same time. Beware partner she is not one to trifle with. If she comes for us be respectful but don't bow at the sight of her. Show your strength that you are willing to look her in the face no matter what but don't be stupid got it?'

'Understood Ddraig I get where you are going with this, be curtsies but don't be a suck up.'

'Hey don't worry about her. From what I remember from the some of the memories as a child she is drawn to those with talent as a dragon and you are one with tremendous talent. Also from what I know she was loyal to father so don't worry about it much in fear of death. She won't kill us if she doesn't want dear old dad taking her head.'

'Got it.' Naruto cut off the mental link and turned to the girls to say that they needed to head home but he saw someone flying to them. It was Sona and she was terrified.

She landed in front of him,

"Sona what is going on?"

"Naruto she's here your mother's queen is at the house and a fight has broken out between the other pieces!" Naruto went wide-eyed and quickly grew his wings back out and took off to his home. The other girls were racing over the room and teleporting to keep up with him.

 _What is mother's queen doing here now and what is going on? Got to get home and stop things from boiling over more than it already has._

 **Chapter End**

 **I know you guys are probably not happy I stopped the chapter there but I think this is enough to keep you all interested until the next chapter is out. Also like this I'm listing out everything going on for the next few weeks:**

 **TrueEND and Overlord are on hold for a little bit until I can find some motivations**

 **All stories are coming up with updates in the near future**

 **Two new stories will be getting put on my site to replace TrueEND and Overlord for a while and they are both DXD Naruto stories.**

 **PM me if you have serious questions because I'm busy with classes most of the time and won't see reviews unless they are there.**

 **Those that have complained about Demon King I had Amart11 took a look at it with me and he agreed that there was too much of a contrast in the character. So I'm going to take a look at the story and fix those chapters by posting NEW chapters for it. The story is about the same line of work but there is going to some differences from the originals in the term of what is going on with some of the characters so please be on the watch for that.**

 **I hope this answer questions for you guys and if there are more questions like before please PM me and I will be happy to answer them and also note that challenges I've taken I've got chapters done for them but I'm waiting until some of my stories are done or close enough to where I can take some time off from them. Thank you guys and hope to hear from all of you soon.**

 **One last announcement if there is a major grammar issue please contact me personally so I can know and fix it. Because you can tell me more in a PM than if you just send it through a review. That is the end of the announcements please have a great day and be on the look out for updates for Replaced and Demon King I just got a chapter done a few days ago so I will be reviewing it for grammar before sending it out.**


	10. Truth, Wedding, and Father's wrath

**Happy everyone has been wanting to see a new chapter to this story. Please I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Family History, Peerage, and Special Day

Naruto was racing home, he was worried for Miya and the other girls at his house. From what he gathered his mother's queen was there and if he was sure about it, she was out to get even with her former friends. On top of that she was there to find him and tell him the truth about his mother and her relationship. Naruto knew that if what he was told was true about his mother's queen was true, she was probably one of the strongest devils to be reincarnated and she might even be stronger if her lineage was high as well. From what he was told by the other women she was a vampire from the Shinso line meaning she is almost a god in the eyes of the vampire race. Making him wonder how she was brought in considering the point that most devils look reasonable knew them as arrogant and prideful by all other standards.

Behind him was Gilgama and her followers and Alexandria and her followers alongside Scathach and Sona. They had flown back to the house and eventually land in front of the house and enter to see Miya with a holy sword in her hand and Akua standing with her nails and fangs out. Naruto saw their aura's were growing and almost causing the entire building to collapse on them. He saw that Akua was wearing a black dress and had her hair tied up in pigtails and pink eyes with slit pupils. Her figure was on par with most of the other women in the house with an hourglass figure, large breasts on par with Tsubaki if he could guess, and well defined curves. At this point, he saw her as a knockout and he would imagine she was beating off suitors.

Naruto turned to Gilgama and said,

"Use your chains on them. We need to avoid a full out fight." Naruto was exhausted, he had used up most of his power fighting both the heroes and Kokabiel. His aura was nearly gone and he was barely standing on his own strength, he wrote it off as adrenaline. Ddraig said he can't boost anymore due to over use of his power and that his dragon blood was still new and that he couldn't use it again without serious strain and damage to his body.

"Of course my King." She summoned Enkidu and has them wrap around both women shocking them. Looking at them Akua realizes that Naruto was standing there and he had his mother's eyes and face. She smiles seeing the child that was born under the love and care of her former king. At the same time, she surprised to see that he had recruited Gilgama and several other servants to his side but given that his mother was able to summon others to her side it was not surprising.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to Miya and saw she was glaring at him, "What are doing!"

"I'm stopping this fight from getting off the ground and destroying the house. Now," turning to Akua he said, "Its finally nice to meet my mother's queen."

"Yes it has been since you were born that I last saw you. I remember you grabbing my finger and sucking on it when you were only a few weeks." Naruto blushed in embarrassment when the other women were saying 'ahh' and Sona was smiling at him being embarrassed. It was fair trade since her sister would not doubt embarrass her in front of him from time to time especially since they would be getting married in the future.

Naruto coughed bringing everyone back to Akua, "Yes it has been a while but I was wondering, what's going on?"

She glared at Miya, "This bitch lied to me years ago about you being dead." Miya glared at her,

"You were a danger to him!"

"I was not!"

"Then where have you been when our King needed you!" Naruto turned to her,

"I didn't have a choice! She sent me away!" Miya was shocked by her answer and so was Scathach. Neither were expecting this comment to come out of her mouth.

"Explain." Naruto wanted to get to the bottom what happened.

Flash Back begins

A fourteen year old Akua was standing in a large office room with a crib in the corner and sleeping child. He had a small tuff of hair on his head wearing footy pj's and he had his tiny hands in fists.

Standing behind a desk was a red hair woman with tan skin and wearing a black and red dress that hugged her womanly figure. Her purple eyes were staring at the young vampire and she turned back to her arm that was covered in black lines spreading over her entire arm.

"Akua."

"Yes my king?" She smiled,

"Please just call me by my name." The girl looked at her feet and shuffled around for a bit,

"Okay Kushina-sama." She sighed, figured that she would find a way to still sound respectable in this situation. Akua was always a shy personality and someone that was very reserved ever since she found her as a child. Her mother was a friend of her king, but after she died she brought her into her peerage and started raising her as one of her own. But now that time is about to change.

"Akua, as you are aware my time is closing to an end. I fear that I might only have about a year left to live or a few months if it accelerates."

"But Kushina-sama how is this possible? I thought the disease was not dangerous." She sighed,

"Well it turned out that there is something in there that is dangerous to even devil/angel hybrids like myself and my son. That's why I can't hold my child anymore in fear that he might become affected by whatever this is." She looked at her arm and frowned at how dark it was and how it seemed to drain the life out of her. It almost looked like a decomposed arm.

"Be that is may, I need you to know that I know who is responsible for this."

"Then tell me my King and we will go and demand an antidote in trade for killing them without suffering."

"That will not be possible, this has no cure and even if it did I would probably still lose my arm in the process. I've accepted that I'm going to die soon and that it is inevitable that this happens to me." Akua started feeling tears running down her face, it was not fair! She already lost her mother, and her father wanted nothing to do with her, and now she was losing the only person in the world that she truly cared for! I mean she had the rest of the peerage but sadly they were not as close to her as Kushina and her son were. When she gave birth to her child she was there to see him and admired how cute he was and after that day where he grabbed her finger she knew that he was bonding with her and vice-versa.

"The truth is that I made enemies when I brought you in and they are allying with someone that is out to get my grandfather's power."

"Who? Who would do this to you?" She smiled sadly,

"It was your father and the other vampires. They hated that I reincarnated one of their own into the fold and wanted to punish me for my actions." Akua's aura started flaring and she was glaring at the wall, her father was doing this! First her mother and herself were abandoned by her father, then her mother dies and he still doesn't come for her. Then she is adopted by her king and is insulted for letting such a thing happen, and now she was losing her second mother to the same man that put her in this situation in the first place.

"What do you want us to do?"Akua asked as Kushina walked over to her child and smiled sadly with tears rolling down her face,

"I'm not going to be able to see my child grow up, and I fear what is going to happen to him. While I have no fear of the vampires coming into the fold to attack us but to be safe I want you to hunt them all down. Kill all the vampires responsible for what happened to me and our family. Will you do this for me?" Kushina pleaded softly as Akua growled.

"Yes I will punish my father and his followers, I promise I will kill all the adults responsible for this but spare the children."

"Good. Please Akua, after this, do not return." Kushina said sadly.

"Why!" Akua asked shocked.

"Please, this hurts me more than anything, but I can't force you watch as I die in front of your eyes. I can't accept that this is something you are going to need to deal with. I want you to remember me like this, smiling and hugging the child that I cared for and the love I show you now." She walked up to the vampire girl and hugged her tightly. Akua returned the hug and felt tears hitting the top of her head along with a wet kiss on her forehead.

"I promise." She looked at Naruto, "What about your son?" Kushina smiled,

"I'm sorry, I need something done for him and I can't ask you to do it. Trust in me please, I promise that one day you will understand why I did what I did." She said looking at the young girl that lived with her for the longest time. She had grown up so much and she was happy to be part of her life. Akua had tears running down her face and she asked,

"Can you promise me something?" Kushina raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

"Can you tell my mother I love her when you see her and just for once please call me your child. I miss hearing that." Kushina was quiet and then kissed Akua's forehead,

"Of course my daughter I will let her know and remember we will be watching you from beyond."

"Thank you," Akua walked by Naruto and placed a kiss on his head and he squirmed around a bit and reached out for her.

"I love you Naruto I can't wait to see you again." With that she disappeared from the house and headed out into the world. Meanwhile, Kushina cried once more.

"Please forgive me for my sins."

Flash back ends

Naruto was shocked, his mother did all of that. She died at the hands of the vampires and the faction that is out to get him. He was sure that the people she was talking about was the same people that, that Axel guy worked for and this worried him. They were going to be a big problem in the future and hopefully he would be able to deal with them when the time comes.

Miya and the others were shocked, she didn't leave and stay away because she wanted to. She was ordered by their king to stay away to avoid seeing her die and lying about the child. Kushina always put others first and did things to lessen the suffering of those around her. So it explained her order to lie about the death of her son in the fear that Akua would take him away and with all of her enemies in the vampires and the other factions so it was better to avoid this.

"Akua, I'm sorry." Miya said looking at her with guilt written on her face, "We never knew Kushina planned all of this and sent you away for that."

"It's fine," the chains were removed and the two women hugged for the first time in years. At the same time Erza showed up and she got an explanation about what happened and welcomed the vampire back into the mix. Akua walked up to Naruto and hugged him and started whispering promises of making up for lost time. Today was a stressful day and finally Naruto felt his body relax and collapsed from everything that he went through.

"Naruto!" Everyone checked on him and saw he was sleeping and smiled knowing that he deserved his own bit of peace.

Time Skip

It had been a week since the great battle with the two strongest heroes, return of his mother's queen, and finally him unlocking his dragon state. The city was being repaired from the attack and memories about the attack were being altered, and the people that died in some of the damage done were buried with memories of their loss on the minds of the people. Naruto on the other hand was recovering the whole week, turned out using all the power in your body from both of your bloodlines and recovering from near death experiences was more painful than he realised. Sona and the others were watching him like a hawk and making sure he didn't do anything other than sleep and rest in bed. Hell, Sona even excused him from school for the week on the grounds that she was more worried about his health than his schoolwork or academics. Plus this gave her a chance to tutor him with Tsubaki and they had some fun with the tutoring sessions with him getting answers right and papers done he would see more skin as time passed on. So he was also recovering from all of the times he passed out from nosebleeds. He never knew that Tsubaki wore the kind of underwear that barely matched her body type and size, plus they were pretty erotic looking so that helped as well.

Once he was done sleeping and resting he got out of bed and felt his body had changed again, and this time he had his normal hair colour back, but he could change it whenever he used his dragon or devil powers. But in his human and angel state he only had his normal blond hair and Sona liked this more than his white hair.

Naruto was standing before Sirzech who had a proud smile on his face seeing the future head of the Sparda family and after hearing and seeing his battles through a second party he was sure he was a high class devil and ready for his own peerage set. Today he was going to take him and the girls with him to get his peerage set since he was one of the few people that was keyed into his friend's workshop and able to teleport others into it.

"You ready Naruto?" He smiled,

"Yeah lets get this show on the road." He laughed a bit as he and Grayfia teleported Naruto and his future peerage members into his friends lab. Ajuka was looking over some notes while wearing a white button shirt and black jeans that had seen better days, and dirty gloves on his hands. Naruto saw that he was handsome by standards of the devil race with his green hair and black eyes staring him down. He also had a commanding presence that was on par with Sirzech.

"Hello Ajuka."

"Hello idiot." Sirzech pouted at being called this by his best friend.

"You are so mean to me." Grayfia sighed, sometimes she worried about her husbands personality at times.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." Turning to Naruto he smiled, "You know you look so much like your mother it is scary."

"How so?" He walked over to a TV in the corner, pressed a few buttons, and showed a video on the screen. In the video he for the first time in his life saw his mother standing there with a set of glowing chess pieces with a smile on her face. She had violet eyes and red hair and that was what stood out the most for him, hell she looked like Rebecca or she looked like his mother.

'Wonder if I have my father's attraction to strong willed red heads?' Naruto asked himself.

 **"Wouldn't surprise me, but your father was more interested in your mother for her strong will regardless of hair. To him, she was the light of his world but when she gave birth to you he knew that his attention would be noticed and decided to leave you both behind to protect you both."**

'How would you know Acnoliga?'

 **"Fool, I've been here since you were born, I only gained an awareness of our connection after you unlocked my power for the first time. From what I gathered about your father, he wanted to be there but with your lineage there was too many things that could pop up and he didn't want to risk it. Especially with Ophis and Great Red still running around looking for him."**

'What did he do to them?'

 **"Your guess is as good as mine. It could be almost anything, from something serious to something pitiful. They are some of the strongest beings in existence so there is no telling what it is."**

'Ah interesting.'

Coming back to reality, Naruto saw Ajuka was standing in front of his machine and motioned him forward. Naruto put his hand on the machine and flooded it with his magic causing the machine to quiver slightly.

"What do you plan to do with your peerage?" He asked as Naruto smiled.

"Rebuild my family and bring greatness back to my grandfather's clan. I want them to be with me to the very end and when our time comes, I hope they are with me in the end and we all share good memories with each other." Ajuka smiled, while he had his grandfather's power there was no doubt he was his grandmother's child. His heart filled with love, while showing the rage and power of his grandfather.

"Good answer. Can't wait for the day you take your grandfather's throne."

"What is so important about that throne?" Naruto asked confused

"Simple Naruto," Sirzech smiled at the teen, "He was the ruler of the Underworld, he was the official Fifth Maou and considered the strongest and most ancient authority in all the realm."

"I see so I'm going to be doing a ton of paperwork then?" Sirzech cried and so did Ajuka,

"Yeah welcome to our reality." Naruto smiled,

"Good things I can create clones that know whatever I do and can take care of the paperwork for me." Sirzech and Ajuka were now on their hands and knees hugging his leg,

"Please show me how to make the clones I'm begging you!"

"I'll give you free access to my lab and anything you want!"

"I'll promote most of your peerage right now!" Naruto smiled thinking about keeping them in his pocket. What he was a devil and prankster by nature.

"Well Sirzech I can think of something that you can do for me if you are willing to do it."

"Name it." Naruto smiled,

"I want you to give me the right to abolish the charges against someone in the underworld as long as it is within reason." Sirzech thought about it and it hit him, Naruto was talking about Kuroka the SS-clas Stray Devil cat. Not a surprised he was sure that someone told him about the cat devil and wanted to help clear her of her charges.

"Very well I can give you that and that shall be something only your head of clan can do from here on out." Naruto smiled,

"Yes it is indeed." Turning to Ajuka he thought about it before it hit him,

"I want you to investigate the disappearance of one of my family's swords, find it and I promise you the clone move."

"Okay what is the sword?"

"Rebellion." From his grandfather's memories and his mother's peerage have told him the sword was considered one of the great blades of clan and a treasure that is desired by all. The sword was so powerful that it gave his grandfather's sword trouble over time. The blade was considered the equivalent of Excalibur and with Yamato missing too there was no telling where they were and what damage is being made. From this point, Naruto also knows his own sword is not the same as the Yamato sword considering it is his own sword. The blade supposedly has a secondary ability that makes it a force to be reckoned with. But he was not sure how to use it yet, but would figure it out later.

Looking at his pieces that came out of the machine they were all mutated. He smiled, now he could reincarnate all the people he wanted to bring into his peerage and hopefully this would allow him to bring his family's prestige to higher regard. Snapping his fingers the other girls that teleported with them stood before him. He first pushed the King piece into his body and then picked out the Queen piece and put it against her chest.

"Come forth GIilgama King of Heroes, be reborn as my right hand and my queen!" The aura around her glowed black and flooded her body. She smiled and blushed from the erotic feeling that she was getting off the power. When the aura died down everyone could feel the queen piece inside of her and her power seemed to skyrocket even higher than before. She could hold her own against those that were classified as Ultimate Class Devils but now her power seemed to make her even stronger than them and on par with Sirzech.

Next he turned to Alexandria and summoned his Knight and performed the same ritual, "Come forth Alexandria, King of Conquerors and become my most trusted Knight!" Same result, and her power skyrocketed out of this world.

"Nice to know the Knight would serve the rightful Queen." Gilgama said and once again, they were at each others throats. Naruto sighed and smacked them down forcing them into a submissive position and Grayfia smiled. Finally a King that acted their age and took control of their peerage when they absolutely had to. Sirzech sweated thinking about how his wife did that to him constantly and Ajuka thinking about how his mother did it to him.

Soon Naruto reincarnated the rest of the women with him: Ozy became one of his Pawn, Scathach became his second Knight, Rider his Rook, and Caster as his Pawn. Right now his peerage was on par with most full sets and he was eager to have them testing their strength against other peerages in the underworld. More of the already established ones though.

"Well that is a great start isn't it?" Naruto asked with Sirzech nodding his head.

"Yes you already have a strong peerage and now it is only going to get better as time goes on." Sirzechs said happy for the Sparda heir.

"Indeed good luck Naruto I can't wait to see how things progress for you." Ajuka said with a slight smile.

Returning to the human world Naruto went into the Student Council office and filled out the paperwork to form his own club, the Otaku Club. He loved Manga and anime and decided about forming this club to better suit his own. At the same time, it was a club built purely to disguise his activities as a devil and to bond with his fiancée.

Thinking of Sona he came up with something he knew as crazy but he wanted to do it.

"Sona." He said as she looked up at him,

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"I was thinking about the wedding." He said getting a blush from her.

"What about it? Do you not want to a ceremony?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Far from it, I was thinking, ever since my fight with Kokabiel and the Heroes I'm scared that I might not survive if we hold it off till later. So I want no regrets." She was shocked by the honesty in his words.

"You mean?"She asked trailing off as he smiled.

"Yeah, I want to have the wedding in a few days. Would that be alright?" He asked as she was stuck for a second before leaping to her feet and kissing him on the lips,

"That's fine. They already have a hall laid out for us and even have my gown and the dresses picked. If you want we can do it in three days." She said happily.

"Sure sounds good by my standards." Naruto summoned a box into his hand. "I want you to have this." He said before he pulled out a ring and slid it onto her finger. "It was my mothers. She left it with Erza and she held it onto it until now. I want you to wear that way we can be together like my mother was with my father." He said getting a smile from her before she kissed him deeply this time.

"Of course my love." Naruto smiled and soon the both of them were set. Sona teleported away to get the girls and guys and her family ready for the big occasion in a couple of days while he was busy wandering the school until he noticed someone he thought had left.

"Xenovia what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I'm currently enrolled as a student." she said plainly as Naruto was shocked.

"But what about the church?" He asked as she shook her head,

"I can't follow the church anymore. The church wants to pardon Valper for his actions to remember how great of a priest he was during the church. On top of that being lied about God is something I can't stand anymore. That is why I have left the church and decided to stay in Kuoh which is why I want to ask you something." She had a blank expression before bowing to him, "Please make me a member of your peerage." She begged as Naruto looked shocked.

"Uh, okay if that is what you want but are you sure? I mean once you do this then there is no going back for you." He said trying to reason with her her.

"I know but we are best friends and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." she said truthfully making Naruto blush.

"You know I'm engaged to two other women and probably have other women pinning for me right?" He asked getting a nod.

"I am aware and as expected for a devil to have a harem I would like to be part of it." She said with a smile, something Naruto returned.

"Okay if that is what you really want. Besides, we need to take care of the little one at home." He pointed out as she nodded.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Slyvia is about what you expect for the matron. She is quiet and caring and wants to be loved." Naruto said.

"I see well then I look forward to building new memories with her." Xenovia said smiling at Naruto.

"Me too, so lets get this over with." He said trying to hurry things along.

Time Skip

Naruto was in the Underworld today. Right now he was nervous. After recruiting Xenovia into his peerage as another Pawn, he was concerned with how she was going to take the wedding. She was open about it but he could tell she wanted to be his first and he knew that was going to be something all the women are going to be participating with. Tsubaki and some of the other girls he was not worried about considering they were not as willing to face Sona but Gilgama, Alexandria, and Xenovia? Well he had a future war on his hand if he doesn't figure out how to settle this problem soon.

However right now he was worried, looking himself he was confident he was looking good and stylish. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, white shirt underneath, and black slacks and wingtip shoes. Naruto had been in the dressing room waiting for his moment to go out to the alter and to marry the first love of his life. Sona had already had everyone invited and even had her ex-fiancee there as a means to force him to see how he won her over. At the same point, Sona had been so busy building this wedding up he was sure that some people were going to die if they didn't get the finest detail right in her mind. From what he knew it was Sirzech that was reading the vows for their wedding, Serafall was the Maid of Honor due to pouting, crying, and ice appearing all over if she was not made one. Tsubaki wanted it originally, but not at the expense of fighting her king's sister.

A knock at the door and he saw it was Saji, who he chose as his best man at this wedding. Didn't help he didn't have too many male friends so he was having to grasp at straws at this point. Out of everyone there he was the one with the least amount of guests.

"Ready man?" Saji asked.

"As I'll ever be. Is it wrong that I'm more nervous and terrified about this than fighting Kokabiel or the Heroes?" Naruto asked confused.

"No man, it makes sense. It's an important day and you don't want to screw this up." Saji said sagely as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Come on you'll be fine lets get this started." Naruto smiled and they walked out into the busy hall. The wedding was being held in the reception hall of the Sitri home and he saw Sirzech standing there at the alter wearing his ceremonial outfit. On top of that he had his wife next to him wearing a stunning blue dress that hugged her features.

Naruto walked to the front of the room and saw the bridesmaids laid out. Serafall at the front wearing a stunning purple dress, Tsubaki, Momoyo, Shouko, Jack, Rebecca, and Esdeath were all in attendance (Don't know how many people for bridesmaids so going with this). Opposite behind him he saw Saji and sweatdropped seeing his peerage standing there in dresses waiting for the event to start. He was getting bedroom eyes by his queen and Knight while he saw that several other women in the audience including Miya were doing the same thing.

The door opened and out came Sylvia wearing a white flowerly dress walking down the isle throwing flowers and Sona falling behind with her father walking her. He smiled, she was gorgeous, the dress showed off her figure but it was modest enough for the evening. He could see the fiancée sitting in the pews, a dark skinned teen wearing glasses glaring at him and Sona. But he didn't say anything due to the fact that he was sitting next to Veronica who had a dagger at his stomach warning him to stay quiet. It was one of those events apparently.

Sona arriving at the alter she was passed over to Naruto who, smiled brightly at the man. After that, he took a seat next to his wife who was trying to stop the tears coming out of her eyes.

Soon the ceremony began and the preceding was read aloud and when asked if anyone objected Issei, Rias, and the fiancée wanted to say something if not for the fact that Gilgama formed golden circles behind them and had the weapons poking their backs daring them to say something.

"Naruto Sparda, do you take Sona Sitri as your wife?" Sirzechs asked the groom.

"I do." Naruto said, a smile etched onto his face.

"Do you, Sona Sitri take Naruto Sparda as your husband?" He asked the bride.

"I do." She said happily. Like nothing else mattered.

"Then by the power of the underworld and my will I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then in one moment the world faded away and Naruto and Sona kissed each other deeply, showing deep affection between each other and this lead to Naruto feeling amazing. The audience clapped for them and all were excused to drink and converse with each other while at the same time congratulating them on their wedding. Naruto made sure to tell Serafall something though.

"Your not part of the wedding night." He said.

"Why!?" She asked shocked and confused.

"You will get your day but this is for Sona only." He said as she seemed to ignore the first part. She cried her eyes out and started shouting about not having some fun time with Naruto and So-tan which made the bride blush in embarrassment.

"I swear." She said as Naruto laughed.

"She's your sister, it is bound to happen for the rest of your life."He said simply as she sighed and agreed with that statement and went about talking with out people in the wedding.

Naruto felt a presence behind him and saw it was a man with brown hair and purple eyes eyeballing him. He radiated power but he was not stronger than himself. Now, he wasn't being arrogant, but he was sure of it.

"Can I help you?" He asked as the man grunted.

"I came to see the child of Sparda clan." The man said as Naruto raised a brow.

"And?" He asked.

"I'm not impressed." Naruto knew this was an attempt to make him angry but he decided to use his own bait.

"And you are?" Naruto asked hiding his annoyance.

"Lord Bael. Know this for I'm the oldest and wisest devil in the underworld." He said arrogantly/

"More like the most narcissistic." Naruto said under his breath and looking away as Lord Bael glared at the teen and started leaking some of his power.

"You should remember your place boy." He grunted out as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Where is that?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

"Beneath me and my family." Lord Bael said as Naruto smiled and started releasing part of his own aura,

"Sorry but, wasn't my grandfather the whole reason you are alive? Funny you speak as if he never helped you. Remember dumbass, I'm not him and you owe my clan got it?" Now this got the old man to react and soon his full aura was unleashed drawing the attention of the audience. Naruto not backing down flared his own aura and soon black and red was clashing with blue, black, and white. Naruto's eyes glowed red and Lord Bael's glowed with the Power of Destruction. Neither backing down and Naruto was ready to unleash his gear on him if necessary if not for the old man backing down first. He simply grunted and teleported out not before warning him.

"You should remember you live only because I allow it." Naruto growled and replied,

"And you are still alive because of my grandfather asshole but I'll be happy to fix that." Naruto said darkly as his aura was fully unleashed. When he saw that Lord Bael was gone, he took a deep breath and suppressed it again. He bowed to the people in the audience,

"I apologize please enjoy the rest of the evening everyone." Sona checked on him and everyone felt tension between two of the strongest clans in the Underworld. What was going to happen between them?

Bael Home

Lord Bael was growling how dare the brat look down on him! He was centuries older than him and demanded the respect of the underworld! He would show that brat fear by any means.

"So your Lord Bael?" Turning his head he saw someone coming out of the shadows, it was a man with black hair similar to Naruto and dark red eyes wearing a dark robe with fur lined along the cuff and neckline.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked as the man yawned.

"No concern of yours." He said dismissing him. Lord Bael growled and flared his aura at him.

How dare you! I will not be looked down by lower life forms!" He said before he gathered his magic and an orb of destruction appeared. But it disappeared before it could come in contact with the intruder.

"Nice try but if you think are superior, Then I have some bad news for you." The man's body was covered in a dark black aura with specks of other colors appearing every so often.

"You are wrong. Know fear for the Beast of Time." The man spoke as Lord Bael paled.

"Your Alduin!" Lord Bael screamed in terror. The Dragon that devoured Time and Space and was known as the one true Being in existence. They say his power was greater than even the great dragons of his time and even dwarfed 666, God, Ophis, and Great Red. The sheer power was abnormal and he was the god of fear in this case.

"Nice you remember my name bug. Now here is one message you should take with you for insulting my son." Alduin said glaring at Lord Bael.

"Son!?" Lord Bael asked in terror.

"No one threatens my hatchling and lives!" Alduin shouted and within seconds the entire house was caught in a massive explosion. Thus signaling the end of the head of the Bael family and the return of the Great Dragon of Space and Time.

Navi sensing his return frowned.

"Coming back already? I guess I have to accelerate the schedule."

In Kuoh an Irina Sensei smiled sadistically,

"Welcome home master. Its time for the world to know true fear." Her golden eye flashed for a second and she released a dark laugh.

Alduin has returned.

 **Chapter end**

 **Harem**

 **Accepted: Sona, Rebecca (Dragonar Academy), Xenovia, Shouko (Baka and Test), Tsubaki, Esdeath, Serafall, Jack (Fate/Stay Night), Veronica (Dragonar Academy), Medaka (Medaka Box), Gilgama (Fem. Gilgamesh, Fate), Alexandria (Fem. Iskandar, Fate).**

 **Upcoming: Kuroka, Ozy (Fem. Ozymandias, Fate), Rider (Medusa, Fate), Caster (Fate), Scathach (Fate), Irina/Albedo (Assassination Classroom/Overlord)**

 **To Be Determined: Erza (Fairy Tail), Ophis, Miya (Sekerei),**

 **This is what I know for certain is going to be in the story at this point if I missed one please understand I have a hard time remembering harems for different stories and have to double check every so often. I'm making a list from now on and this is the confirmed list for this story at this point and no Rias and her crew will not join in this case.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and just for those that have read the DXD Conqueror lemon story I have the poll results save and I'm putting it out on my profile page again so you guys can see the results. Also as of a notice:**

 **TrueEND might be getting another chapter soon or rewrite of some of the previous chapters.**

 **Demon King is next to update in the near future**

 **New ideas are going into my idea slot.**

 **Lemon ideas are being posted in their own slot as well.**

 **Dark Prophecy is already in the process of almost being halfway done.**

 **Saiyan of the Underworld is also on my radar soon.**

 **The other ideas are going to be updated as I go so please be on the look out and if anyone finds any of the ideas that I'm posting interesting let me know if you want to continue it and I will just tell you what I was thinking for it.**

 **Also new poll for Dark Prophecy: Evileye Yes or no? Its pretty obvious at this point but I figured I ask anyway.**

 **Thanks to DMCDanteRocks for helping me out with this recent beta editing and Amart11 hope to see you soon.**


	11. Dragon Plans and Honeymoon

Chapter 11

Dragon's Mind and Honeymoon

High in the mountain somewhere in Europe was a place called the Throat of the World. It was considered the highest mountain in all the lands due to how unique it was. First it was a massive climb up the stairs to the point that even trying to climb the stairs would be a huge task. Not only was it hard to breath the higher you got but it was considerably dangerous due to the nature of the monsters that lived on the mountain. More in the sense, they were magical creatures living on the mountain such as trolls, wolves, and other monsters. That and the mountain was covered in an ancient spell that prevented it from being found by humans and keeping the monsters on the mountain with enough food to sustain themselves but keep them ravaging.

At the highest point was a monolith of an ancient civilization, one considered the darkest of its time and once home to a wise group of mages who mastered the power of the dragon's voice. But sadly, they had long passed away from this world and in its place remains their palace. Further past the mountain was a being known as the place where the great battle for the world was fought. A place that we find a single wall structure with the words of the dragon race written and only could be read by few.

But the primary focus was the man standing at the top of the mountain in nothing more than a loose fitting black shirt and pants with black shoes to compliment the complete outfit. This man's red eyes were staring outward while in his hand he was rolling around his wedding ring from his time married to his wife. You could see there was determination in his face but at the same time longing.

Two presences appeared behind him and he tucked his ring away turning to see Navi the dragon that was herald as the strongest of her kind and Albedo the fallen angel/high demon hybrid. He smiled,

"Its been a while, both of you look good for your ages." Navi snorted,

"Your one to talk considering you look exactly the same as you did the day I was born."

"Indeed I am eternal remember?"

"Of course Alduin-sama, it is an honor to have you before me again after all these years." Albedo bowed to the rightful ruler of the dragons and someone that she owed her life to. Albedo had gotten her white dress for the occasion and was showing off her amazing figure to him while also showing absolute loyalty but kneeling in the snow.

"Please stand Albedo, I'm sure you both have questions for me." The woman smiled and stood up,

"Of course Alduin-sama." She glared slightly at Navi who returned it with a bored look. Power wise, she knew she couldn't defeat the dragon due to her being older and being one of the few dragons born with the ability to control multiple elements. If she was ever learned the method to ascend to dragon god status she could possibly match Ophis and Great Red.

"Why have you returned Alduin? This is highly unusual for even you." Albedo growled but was motioned by Alduin to keep quiet.

"Simple, I came to see how my son was doing." Albedo gushed,

"Oh Lord he is doing well, he has started later than I would think appropriate for someone of his status but he done so much in such a short time."

"I know," he waved his hand in front of them and out of it came a small clear portal. There they were watching highligths of his fights with the fallen, Riser, and Kokabiel along with the two great heroes. He watched as his child fought these people and saw how good he was getting with each fight. When he saw his own sword manifest he sighed, "So much time wasted. I wished his training had begun sooner if not for constraints preventing me from coming sooner but never the less at least now I can see. He is so much like his mother, loving for others and always fighting for the people that mattered the most." He smiled slightly leaving Navi to snort,

"Yeah but you should see his progress, I would think maybe with his current power he is on par with some of the strongest in the world. Might be stronger than some of the gods and goddess with his diversity in attacks and power."

"Indeed, I know that if clashed with the Olympians that pompous fool Zeus would fall to his hands and he could claim his realm." Alduin sighed and saw his son revealing his dragon power and smiled, "But it is amazing my child, the one child I had, is able to use his dragon powers already."

"Yes but he can only access a small pool of the power and transform slightly." Albedo growled,

"Well that means Naruto-sama needs someone to train him and to harness his powers even more. If I was to take over his training I could bring his power out immediately." Navi glared,

"What do you know about being a dragon and how to draw out our powers?"

"More than you think." Soon two auras of red and purple were clashing between the two women before Alduin coughed,

"Enough." Both auras died instantly. "I don't care how it is done, my son must become the dragon king I know he is to become. Plus I would hate that little bitch and her delinquent friend coming for him as well." Alduin growled slightly causing some parts of the mountain to shake from the force.

If Ophis or Great Red laid a hand on his son, they would pay for it with their lives.

"My Lord what exactly is your goal for your son?" Alduin smiled,

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see him surpass me and become the Dragon God of Hope."

"What?" Navi was not sure how to respond. The Dragon God of Hope? She didn't fully understand what that meant but Albedo did and smiled wickedly,

"You want him to join you and the other dragon gods? That way he can finally bring the peace to this world?" Alduin smiled and nodded his head not revealing more of his true objective. What he had planned, he needed his son the strongest he could possibly be, no matter the methods.

"As of right now, I want you two to make sure he is strong enough to one day clash with me and the others. This world is about to get a reality check and one that is going to shake the very foundations to the ground."

"What?" Navi was surprised by the comment along with Albedo, was another great war coming?

"But what about you Alduin-sama surely you could stop it?"

"No, by certain means I can't change the world just because of something I feel is better than others. Where at the same point, I need you both to make sure Naruto is ready. Many powerful beings are going to come and fight him and if he is not ready then hope will die with him." He smiled at them both and summoned a portal behind him, "Make sure he is ready and give him this."

He tossed Albedo a sheathed katana causing her recognized the blade,

"Yamato."

"Yes it was the last thing Kushina wanted me to do, find the sword and keep it safe until our son was ready. Now that I know he is strong enough give it to him and tell him I will be waiting for him."

With that he disappeared into the portal leaving the two women alone on the mountain. Albedo looked at Navi before scoffing,

"If you'll excuse me I have to prepare for tomorrow's classes." She started to make a portal until she stopped mid-way through, "You know he was lying right?"

"Yes."

"What do you think his real objective is?" Navi sighed,

"I don't know I need to do more research on this Dragon God of Hope, whatever it is the meaning must be something important to him."

"Indeed, I know he expects us to bring his powers out but you know the only way for someone to become a dragon god is-,"

"To kill one of the dragon gods."

"Exactly and you and I both know there are only five in existence at this point."  
"Five? I only know of Alduin, Great Red, and Ophis. Who are the other two?" Albedo shuddered,

"You'll find out soon, after all if you want to become one yourself that is the only way to do it."

"Very well, hopefully it is not anytime in the near future." Albedo was gone from the world and Navi sighed,

"Why Alduin? Why did you have Naruto? It doesn't make any sense. You say that you wanted him for the betterment of the world but it seems there is more to it. Wait," her eyes widened, "Could it be possible that you are concern about your own child and trying to protect him for her?"

Navi never found out how, but for some reason in all of these years Kushina a devil descendant of Sparda was the only woman he ever married. She was the only person in all the time lines and many centuries that ever had the chance to say that she caught his fancy. More they had a child, which she didn't think was possible for him in the first place. But they did and now he had a son running around and seemed to be taking a more active role in the world at this time. She keep running through the thought but it always came back to the same question,

What is Alduin planning?

Underworld

Sona and Naruto were having a blast of a time. They managed to get some special tickets for their honeymoon to one of the most expensive vacation spot in the underworld. It was considered a new married couple's paradise due to how expansive it was and only thing it required is one large sum of money and then everything else was on the house. Luckily while Naruto's grandfather left behind a huge fortune for him Sona's family and Serafall more specifically were the one's that bought them the tickets.

Entering the resort they first checked into their room and found it with the comical heart shaped bed and even the most comical heart and lover like stuff decorating the room. For them it was hilarious that they had something like this going on. Especially for Naruto because Sona's eyes twitched thinking this must have been her sister's doing due to her being a Maou and a sis-con. She wanted them to have some kind of epic love making situation but she was not sure why this room was the choice of location for them. First thing she did was check the room for cameras saying that her sister might have planted them in the room but Naruto assured her they were fine and they should just relax for today.

"You always like it when I'm serious though?"

"Yeah when acting like a King and on duty at the school but it is just we. You have the right to act like a young lady, please just for the time we are here. Just let go of everything and just have some fun with me okay?"

Sona hesitated at first before finally agreeing allowing her shoulders to relax and her taking a deep breath.

"Your right sorry."

"Its no problem so what do you want to do first? We have at least a week before we need to head back to the school."

"Maybe check out the sites first. That way we can see if there is anything we want to do first while we are here." He nodded his head before she stopped him with a quick cough and pink on her face, "Do you mind that I do a little shopping by myself later? I want to pick something up just for tonight and want it to be a surprise."

"I see, okay that is fine. Just make sure if you do, then, remember don't be someone you are not."

"Will do." After putting their bags away for this trip they took off looking through the resort. The place was massive, it had everything one could ask for. It had shops, multiple pool areas, some of the finest alcohol in the underworld, and even the best food one could ask for. While going through the shops Naruto broke off from her when she wanted to look in a specific store and he went into the bookstore. There he found some manga's to the latest series that he was reading in his room and bought them. From this point, he walked out and saw Sona was finished paying for something from that store. He waited for her outside the store and they both continued looking through the other stores. In time they managed to go through them all or at least make plans of visiting them again in the near future.

Upon returning to their room Naruto ordered an expensive meal for both of them while Sona was blushing up a storm. She bought something just for tonight and while this was not her natural look she hoped her husband like it. Hey, she was still young in terms of devils of never having been married or about to have sex with someone. It was all still new to her at this point.

The meal showed up after they watched some documentaries on the TV along with a new article about the sudden explosion at the Bael estate. Apparently someone had attacked and killed Lord Bael leaving nothing behind of the house or the man himself. It was only confirmed because some of the members of the clan say they last heard him talking in his room and after passing by and walking a bit away the building exploded. They found no sign of his body but they were comfortable to admit the man was probably gone. This rang up questions and fear in the underworld of how this could have happened and what are they going to do about it.

Once the food came they turned the news off before hearing about it anymore and decided to dig in. Before long they had finished their lobster with shrimp and some small dishes of soup and salad. Sona stood up,

"Why don't you clean up. I'll be right back." Sona grabbed the bag from earlier and walked into the bathroom to change. Naruto smiled, he knew what she bought and it was going to be interesting how this night was going to go for them. Before long, he had the plates cleaned up while also having his own clothes down to just his shirt and underwear to help make things a little more comfortable for her. Hey he was stripped down as well to some of his basic clothing leaving him in his own version of underwear state.

 **Lemon Warning (I don't feel I should have to do this but for those that are uncomfortable about this stuff here).**

Out of the bathroom Sona stepped out and he felt himself harden almost instantly. She was wearing an ear see through nightgown that hugged her figure. It was purple matching her eyes and was covering only her breasts from the nipples being seen in this case. Next to that, she had on a thong that looked like it was straining against her ass and pussy to the point it would snap. For her effort it was so sexually alluring on top of the fact it accentuated her breasts to the point he was sure she was about a D-cup easy. While not the most massive breasts he has seen on the women around him he was sure not complaining since she was about average. Plus with her natural looks it fit her and she was something even more alluring than Rias since she was more comically big for his taste.

Sona sauntered over to Naruto and before Naruto could stand up she pushed him back on the bed. Getting on her knees she sat just above his crotch to feel her pussy slightly touching his hardened cock. She put her hands behind his head and brought his head forward before their lips locked. They kissed for a bit before they started to tongue wrestle each other. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her mouth and was starting to really dig deep to find something in his mouth.

After a few minutes they broke from each other's embrace leading to her pulling the top off her body revealing her naked upper body to him. He smiled at the sight of her breasts that were standing at attention and look like they had harden nipples. Without waiting he quickly dove his head down and started sucking on one of her tits while having his free hand going up and squeezing the other one.

"Naruto ah!"

"Mmmh, so good, I have to say you have such a sinful body." She smiled,

"Only for you Naruto." He smiled and winked her before taking her tit into his mouth again before bitting on it slightly. She felt her body rock from this new sensation,

"Naruto I feel something!"

"Yeah I bet you do." He quickly moved to the other breasts giving it the same attention before long she shouted,

"Cumming!" Naruto could feel her panties were wet from having her first real orgasm. He quickly took her off his lap and put her on the bed leaving her lying there. Without warning he opened her legs and removed her panties leaving her naked to the whole world. She pouted,

"Its not fair, I'm naked but your not." Naruto smiled and pecked her on the lips,

"If you want me out of my clothes you should have said so." Naruto took his shirt revealing his tight compact body and with his boxers revealing something that horrified her. His cock was massive it was easily 10 inches now that it was fully erect. She measured it in her head and paled at the thought of that thing plowing deep into her virgin pussy or god forbid (minor headache) her ass. From this point of view, he was ready for action. Sona sat up before kneeling in front of him and grabbing his cock and fondling his balls slightly. Naruto moaned from the unusual stimulation and without warning she wrapped her breasts around his cock. He moaned from the soft pillows that were wrapped around his breasts and had to admit they felt amazing.

"Geez, I never knew this was so good."

"It is about to get a whole lot better."

"What do you me-HOLY SHIT!" Without knowing it Sona had taken what was left of his cock and started sucking on it. With this double stimulation it was becoming too much for Naruto and finally he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her head onto his crotch,

"Cumming! Take it!" She started feeling the large amount of sperm entering her mouth and was enjoying the slightly salty taste it had. Removing her breasts she kissed the tip of his cock once before sitting on the bed with her legs spread wide.

"I'm ready Naruto." He walked up to her and lined his cock up with her pussy and started to slowly enter inside of her. From there he hit a barrier before hugging Sona.

"I'll make it quick."

"Okay." Without warning she felt her hymen bust leaving her screaming in pain from the sudden filling penetration. Sona cried for a bit and Naruto let her get adjusted to his size for a bit before kissing her many times on the lips and face. She cried for a bit before finally saying,

"You can go ahead, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before." Naruto smiled and started to slowly thrust her while making sure to watch her face. From what he could see he was doing a good job with her and she was moaning like crazy.

"More Naruto, do it harder."  
"As you wish Sona."

"Its fine to call me dirty names, after all it makes things a little more exciting." Naruto saw the glint in her glasses before smiling himself.

"Okay slut, but we are taking these off." He took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand next to the bed. "Don't want you breaking those, after all then I have to get new ones."

"Of course I would charge you as your king and wife." Naruto smiled before standing up with her and bouncing her on his cock causing her to nearly orgasm there.

"Yeah but for now you are my bitch. So please let me enjoy this. After all," he slapped her on the ass,

"Ah!"

"I want to test this little thing out later."

"I understand master." Naruto felt his cock harden,

"Say that again."

"Master, please show this lowly woman the might of your cock." Naruto smiled and quickly doubled on her bouncing and him thrusting into her at the same time.

"You bet I will," he rubbed her stomach, "I don't know why but the thought of this growing with my child is more exciting to me than anything else." Sona smiled,

"Yes having your baby would be amazing but you and I both know that devil pregnancy is a difficult thing and unpredictable."

"For most yes but you are lucky." Sona raised an eyebrow at this,

"What do you mean?" He slammed her down hard on his cock while plunging his dick deeper into her canals feeling as if he was reaching her womb.

"Due to my mixed heritage I should have an easier time impregnating someone especially since I have a dragon's fertility rate which is higher than most races."

"Really!" Sona moaned as he gave another deep thrust,

"Yep so who knows we might succeed in the first month." She smiled,

"Maybe but for now lets see how well you know how to use your mighty rod."

"Alright then." Naruto without warning laid her out on the bed before going back to plunder her pussy. She was about to cum but didn't want him to know just wanting it to keep going until he cummed as well.

They had switched the position after 10 minutes and soon were doing it doggy style. But Sona had lasted this long before shouting,

"I'm about to cum!"

"Same lets do it together."

"Yes!"

"Oh shit!" Both released and soon Naruto's seed was swimming around her womb and leaving him wondering if he succeeded on the first try.

After he pulled out he sighed,

"Ready to try anal?" Sona smiled,

"Of course but go easy I think it is going to hurt more than my pussy."

"Who knows you might enjoy it."

Time skip

"HOLY FUCK THIS IS EVEN BETTER!"

"Figured you might say that, I figured you for someone that was into anal."

"YEAH WHATEVER KEEP PLOWING ME ASSHOLE! I WANT TO FEEL THAT WONDEROUS SEED ROLLING AROUND IN MY ASS!"

"Sure thing." Naruto was lying on his back while she was bouncing on his cock. It was lodged deep into her ass and while she was apprehensive in the beginning about how much it hurt she got use to it.

Within the hour they managed to last another bit before he could feel his end coming up and grabbed her hips,

"Here it cums!"

"Yes fill my ass with that delicious seed!" She found out that she was a fiendish woman in bed today.

After filling her ass with his seed they continued trading positions and having to experiment with some other stuff. Before long Naruto showed her a new move where he could create multiple clones that were equally capable of pleasing her. Before long she showed her lustful side with her having him fuck her every which way and him feeling everything the clones felt in the end. On top of the fact, he was banging her pussy was another problem for him.

They continued like this for several hours before finally it ended with him covering her in his seed and filling her up which way he could.

 **Lemon Over**

Naruto and Sona were enjoying the after glow of their sex escapade. Sona never thought she would lose herself so much in sex but it was so good and that made her start thinking of ways to spice things up. Yeah this might have become one of her favorite things other than maybe leading her peerage and chess. Well, maybe more than chess she never got this kind of feeling when she was playing someone. But the point is she was confident that if she did not have more women sharing her man she would definitely be unable to walk anywhere more since the plowing he gave her was through.

Finally, she looked up at him and him sighing in content from the sex session.

"So what now?" She smiled,

"We have this place for another six days I say we enjoy it." She quickly snuggled up to her husband and he sighed,

"Okay but we are so doing other stuff than me fucking your brains out."

"Fine but that is what we are doing every moring and afternoon got it?"

"Man you really love sex now?"

"That and the thought of finally having a child is exciting. I can't explain it, I feel the need to mate with your and have our child together." Naruto smiled and kissed Sona,

"Me too that desire gets stronger the longer that I am with you."

"Then tomorrow we are not leaving this room until we are sure you did enough." Naruto sighed,

"Whatever you want love."

Yeah it was going to be a long six days.

Underworld, Gremory home

Lord Gremory sighed this was the fifth time today he was called by Rias asking about her position in the clan. She was told before thanks to Rebecca who was his sister's daughter she was able to take the heiress status due to marrying first and at the same time her proving unworthy of the title of heiress. While at first he didn't believe it he did see the evidence that was piling up at this point. More in the sense of the cruel things she did and the way she acted, it was unbecoming of one that is a Gremory. While they were devils they still treated others as they wished to be treated. But it seemed her daughter in understanding this lesson and it bothered him deeply. His wife had warned him years ago spoiling her like her brother did was only going to lead to greater problems in the future and it would seem she was right. If he was honest, she was the only one that saw and said it where he thinks Grayfia knew it was going to happen but would never say it out loud unless she was asked.

But now, he was working on some paperwork for some problems with the clan. It would seem Rebecca being made the heiress has the elders cheering to the high heavens due to her being a better representation of their clan. While she did not have the Bael blood flowing in her veins her power was still impressive in its own right. More in the sense she was considered by many the strongest their family has seen since Sirzech. Plus she had a growing peerage from what he gathered after having her queen perform more people wanted to join her side and she managed to recruit some girls and guys to her group. But she did not want to reveal who they are until she was ready and he respected this decision.

At this moment things were looking up but he had a feeling something big was going to happen that is going to force his hand. Something that has to do with his daughter, she was angry and vengeful for losing her title and would do anything to get it back. He hoped she didn't do something so stupid that she would never be able to recover.

In a area not too far away from the mansion itself was Alduin, he was in the underworld and entering a cave. Upon closer inspection he entered the layer of some kind of powerful being since there were corpses lying all over the ground. Looking up he saw out of the shadows came a black demonic being with breasts it looked it. The creature had giant white teeth and was glaring down at him with its four pink/purple eyes.

"Its been a while Demon Lord."

 **Alduin, what do I owe this pleasure of your company?"**

"I have a request for you. Something simple and if you complete it I promise to give you something for your troubles."

 **Considering I still owe you a debt I'm surprised you are not asking me to pay back on the debt yet.**

"I'm keeping that for something important not this, but I do have something you might be interested," Out of his pocket he pulled out some food. "Agree to do this job and I shall give you this delicious food."

 **Hm, you know I could say yes and take the food and leave right?**

"And you know if you did that I would erase you on the spot."

 **Fair point, what do you want me to do?** Alduin smiled,

"There is someone from the Sparda line alive."

 **Go on.**

"They are going to be in the human world training and living with other devils. In about a month, I want you to fight him regardless of the people you have to kill to get to him is that clear?"

 **Can I kill them?**

"If they are too weak then do it, no skin off my scale ass."

 **Fair enough I shall do this as the great Demon Lord. I shall kill him and finally end the line of the Sparda!**

The creature roared into the sky before busting a hole in the roof of the cave and flying into the sky. Alduin smiled,

"I hope you train him hard Navi, Albedo because he is going to need it. Only my son can change the fate of this world. After all," His smile increased with his eyes glowing in power, "The prophecy must be fulfilled."

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay I feel this is a good set up chapter to tell you guys the next chapter is going to feature a new story arc and here is the basic principle of it:**

 **Dragon's Rise Arc: Before the meeting of the biblical factions there is the rise of the dragons. More in the sense, Naruto trains with Navi and Albedo now to learn more about his father, his heritage, and the future that his father is pushing him towards. He will learn what it means to become a Dragon God and what their roles in the universe are while learning to harness his dragon power more than before with a shocking twist.**

 **Any questions about the arc please PM me then.**

 **So for this story as a whole I cut down on the harem list and the people that can still make it in while also doing some changes to the list. More in the sense there is the main girls that are going to get the brunt of the romance and lemons but then there is the one's that are going to be just secondary in the world. More they are there and he takes them on dates and might join in on the lemon fun but they are not the primary focus of the relationships.**

 **Also I would like to announce that I'm working on these stories for a while due to different reasons:**

 **Overlord, Return of the Dark Prophecy**

 **Return of the Dark Knight**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Golden Revolution**

 **The Seraph and the Monster**

 **Sabertooth Demon King**

 **These are the six that are going to take the brunt of latest updates until they are either finished or have gotten far enough that I can take a break from them.**

 **For other mentions I guess that I'm going to work on some of the lemon stuff still and I have a new chapter for the Banished One story idea to kind of clear up that this is a story that I'm going to be investing in as soon as some of my other stuff is done.**

 **I will be updating the other stories but the ratio is like this: every 3 chapters for one of the main stories=one chapter for the others. I guess that is the best way to put it.**

 **So that is it for announcements leave comments and let me know what you guys think and I will post a harem update in the next chapter.**

 **Seraph and the Monster will also be updated next.**


End file.
